


Catch Me If You Can

by dearly_beloved



Category: Fall Out Boy, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Serial Killers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly_beloved/pseuds/dearly_beloved
Summary: Frank Iero has been a murderer since he was only 16 years old, so by the time he's 24, he's a professional at covering up his tracks and plotting the perfect kill.  But although not even the FBI can find a trace of him, it's a different story for a vampire.  Particularly, one named Gerard, who happens to live solely on a diet of fucked-up human beings.





	1. Your Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Frank remembers a different time... the events leading up to the reason he first felt the need to kill.

 

            I can still remember the first time I killed a person clearly, as if it happened yesterday.  It was less of an addictive habit back then, and simply an act of some good ole’ revenge.  It was the first time this new feeling coursed through my veins.  When it happened, I only saw red, and I only felt relief.  When it happened, I saw my meaning clear as day.  It was a thrill I could never live down.  And I never would live it down.

 

            I’m reminded of a time that feels so distant from today.  I am not in the safety of my closed apartment, but rather bright and open school halls, painted a blinding white.  I never fit in.  People like me never fit in.  I could accept that.  None of them were worth my time anyhow.  What I didn’t understand was their need for insistent cruelty.  I understand now- humanity is cruel.  But if I hadn’t been the cigarette butt, stomped down on for all those years, I sometimes wonder if I still would have ended up the vengeful spirit I am today.  And those days were worse for me than any others.  I would lean against the lockers, inconspicuous, listening to music through my headphones most likely, and lost in my own head.  Until one of them had to come around again.

 

            Someone roughly kicks my foot, jolting my body and surprising me, making me jump slightly.  I hear some mumbling above me through the Black Sabbath blasting from my earphones, and I look up, intrigued and irritated, pulling one earbud out.  Fuck, it’s fucking Eduardo, and those two pricks he always hangs out with.  _Those two whose names I don’t even remember anymore._

 

            “How’s it going, faggot?” He says, scoffing at me with his two friends.  I can feel myself shaking with anger already.  They normally don’t confront me so brazenly.  I wonder what’s different about today.

 

            I haven’t done anything wrong.  I go to school, do the work I must (or pretend to), go home while barely making a sound.  I don’t understand why these dickheads feel the need to interfere with me so often.  Don’t they have anything better to do?  Drunken parties to attend, bitches to fuck?  Because I’m fine on my own, listening to punk and playing guitar.  But no, they have to insult me, and bother me as often as possible.  And I’ve just about had enough of it. 

 

            I don’t respond to his idiotic insult, instead opting to focus on my phone screen. 

 

            “What?  Too fucking stupid to respond?  Are you retarded or something?” Eduardo pushes.  _Wow, what a creative insult_.  I think, sarcastically.  Then again, it’s probably better than me, just sitting here, saying nothing.  One of his little sidekicks says something about how I’m “probably too busy getting fucked in the ass”.  I can give him points for that- that one is slightly more creative.  But I knew I couldn’t take the verbal abuse for much longer before lashing out.  The bell rings, saving me for the time being, and I rise up from where I was sitting on the ground, glaring down at Eduardo as I push past him.  It’s honestly a wonder that I look _down_ at the guy, because I’ll be the first to admit that I’m short as hell.  Maybe his Napoleon complex is the reason he can’t leave me the fuck alone.

 

            “Have fun in class, sweetheart!” He calls to me, mockingly.  I begin to wonder if maybe he has a crush on me, or is a bit obsessed with me.  That would explain his behavior, as well.  Although I certainly hope he doesn’t have a crush on me, and that he’s not at all obsessed with me.  I’d rather die than kiss that disgusting guy- and that’s the truth.

 

 

            Ray comes to meet me for lunch.  He has a good taste in music, and he’s a good guy.  They pick on him also.  Follow him around, call him ugly, make fun of his hair.  It bothers me sometimes that he won’t stand up for himself.  But then again, I never stand up for myself either.  He seems a bit anxious today.

 

            “Dude,” he says, in his ridiculously high-pitched voice, sounding a lot more anxious than is generally necessary in lunch time conversation.  Over my thin, stale pizza that I will definitely not be eating, I raise my eyebrows.  “Have you heard what Edward’s been saying?”

 

            “Eduardo?” I say, preferring to call the dickhead by his full name, and wanting Ray to do so as well.  “Calling me a faggot?  Dude, he does that all the time.  Fuckhead.”

 

            “No,” says Ray, shaking his head as his eyes widen comically, “He’s been saying worse shit.  Like, telling me that he’s gonna get a group of people to beat you up after school-“

 

            “Fucking bitch!” I say, knocking my lunch tray off the table, as the milk that I wasn’t drinking splatters along the ground.  The two of us generally eat outside at a pretty secluded table, so the action only temporarily turns the heads of a few other loners and losers who hang out in that area.  “I’m fucking sick of that prick coming after me for no reason!  I’ve never done shit to him except for, fucking existing at the same time as him.  And that pussy won’t even fight me alone, because he’s got to be, what, 80 pounds?  And he knows he’ll lose.  So instead he has to try to gang up on me.  Fuck him.”

 

            “Frank, calm down,” Ray said.  I did shut my mouth, but I was still shaking, holding on to the table for support.  I get like that when I’m angry.  I simply can’t hold still.  “Listen, it’s okay.  I’ve been talking to Jamia and we’re gonna go to the office about it-“

 

            “The school?!” I say again, and make sure to lower my tone when I notice how it startled Ray, “Sorry, but, those fuckers won’t do anything.  They never do shit.  You know that.”

 

            “Yeah, well….” Ray says, rubbing the back of his head.  “We might as well try, I guess?  Cause this time these people are actually threatening you like, physical violence?  And Jamia also has my back, she feels very strong about it…”

 

            I sigh, heavily, putting my face in my hands.  I didn’t want to be so dramatic, but I’d tried going to the school office for “help” before, back when I was a little naïve freshman.  At first, they pretended to care and would say they’d do something, before proceeding with Not Doing Anything.  Then, they’d even go so far as to always turn the story on me, and I would end up being the one punished.  And I just _know_ that’s how it’s gonna go this time as well.  I already know what’s gonna happen happen.  _I’ll_ somehow end up with detention, and then _they_ will harass me even more for attempting to go to the office for help.  And that will be a fucking fantastic time.

 

 

            I’m just about to leave campus when I see the two of them approaching.  _Fuck,_ I think, attempting to walk a different route- but it’s too late, they’ve already caught eye of me.  I sigh and stop in my tracks, turning to face Eduardo and (Abraham?  I feel like his name was fucking Abraham.  Like that one president.  What the hell). 

 

            “What do you want.”  I deadpan.  I was done trying to be the “bigger person”.  I’d be talking to them now.  Face to face.

 

            They do look a bit shocked, but Eduardo is still the only one to speak, his friend simply being his sidekick for moral support and intimidation.  And of course, they confronted me when I was alone.  They only _ever_ confront me when I’m alone.  Those fucking cowards.

 

            “I want to know why you’ve been talking shit about me so much.”  Eduardo says.  I sigh.  As if it’s _all my fault._

 

            “What are you talking about.”  I say, still trying my best to show no emotion, although I can already feel my fingers trembling slightly from the anger brought on simply looking into his stupid, smug face.  I’d love to wipe that smile off his face some day.

 

            “You know what I’m talking about!”  Eduardo says, stepping into my space.  I take a step back.  “You’ve been talking so much shit to your fucking fro-friend!  Saying that I’m a bitch and shit!  Well, what’s the deal?  Why won’t you say it to my face?!”

 

            I sigh, looking down, and press my fingers to my temple.  I’m trying to hold it in.  I really am.  But by now, I’m completely shaking.  He knows why I talk shit.  He fucking knows.  And he knows why I fucking hate him.  And he knows it’s all his fault.  It’s getting hard for me to hold it in.  No…. I can’t…. hold it in any longer.

 

            “Because…” I say.  I make sure to make steady eye contact for the next part, staring down at him, deep into his soulless eyes, “Because I think you are a bitch, that’s why.  You know why I fucking hate you.  Because you never leave me the fuck alone.  I haven’t done shit to you!  I don’t even fucking talk to you! Yet you constantly go out of your way to make my life hell!  Well I’m fucking sick of your bullshit. You idiotic, stupid, piece of shit, you motherfucking asshole, you’re a fucking waste of space and I’d fucking kill you if I could!”

 

            Both of their eyes, at this point, have widened in shock.  Fuck.  I definitely lost my shit.  Now, the shaking is more intense, and it needs to have a release.  I want it to be my fist connecting with his face.  But I can’t… I can’t face the consequences.  Then they’d have even more reasons to blame it all on me.  I realize, through my shaking breaths, that I’m fucking _crying_ as well.  As if they needed _another_ reason to constantly call me a faggot.  I quickly wipe the tears from my face, looking at my hands kind of confused, because I didn’t feel it happening.  Well, it does tend to happen when I get furious.

 

            And then, those fuckers have to _laugh_.  Right there in my face.  I can feel the rage building again.  Fuck, if they don’t shut the fuck up soon, I’m gonna-

 

            “You,” says Eduardo, looking me right in the eyes again, “Sound _ridiculous_ right now.”

 

            He’s so smug.  His composed fucking form.  He doesn’t get angry or cry, because he thinks he’s fucking above me.  But he’s not fucking above me.  He’ll see… he’ll see…

 

            I can’t take it anymore.  I push him back, roughly, and he stumbles backwards, looking shocked that I did anything, with eyes wide.  I could almost see a hint of fear in those eyes.  Almost.  The look of it satisfies me.  It pulls me onwards…

 

            _CRACK!_

I’m stopped as something hard as stone combines with my face.  Oh.  That sound… it was my jaw?  It’s been snapped to the side harshly, and I feel blood pool in my mouth, as I stumble back and hold onto my face.

 

            “Oh… FUCK!” I say.  It hurts.  A lot.  I can already feel it bruising.  All black and blue.  My jaw clicks.  At least all my teeth feel like they’re in place.  Fuck.

 

            I look up, harshly, spitting blood to the floor.  It was- Abraham?  He’s got at least a few inches on me, and at least 20 pounds.  Eduardo, that piece of shit.  I knew he couldn’t even fight for himself.  And there he was, still looking _down_ on me as I’m keeled over with my bleeding face.  And acting like _he_ was the one who won.

 

            He walks over to me, slowly.  Then grasps my jaw in his hand, pulling me up to face him.  “ _Don’t.  Fuck with me._ ” He says, before throwing my head to the side.

 

            “Fuck you!” I spit at him as they walk away, but bite my tongue when Eduardo’s “body guard” turns to glare at me.  Fuck them.  Fuck them.  I will get my revenge.  I will have my revenge.

 

 

            Ray’s new Concerned Friend, Jamia, did end up going to the office to help out my poor soul, and what happened the next day was entirely what I expected.

 

            In the morning, I was called out of class to the office.  I had a quite obvious, nasty split lip, and a dark bruise on the side of my face.  It didn’t take them long to turn on me.  They asked me my “side of the story”.  I simply told them how it is.  How this guy threatened to beat me up, before he actually got his friend to punch me in the face.  And then, the friendly office guy, just played me an audio tape.

 

            “… _You idiotic, stupid, piece of shit, you motherfucking asshole, you’re a fucking waste of space and I’d fucking kill you if I could_!”

 

            I almost laughed.  How fucking clever were they?  They _recorded_ me cussing them out, for ammunition, for “proof”.  Apparently my fucked up face wasn’t proof enough.  According to the kind sir Mr. Portelli, who knows what kind of fights kids like me get into all the time?  It did anger me; I did find myself shaking again.  Especially when I saw Eduardo’s smug face, entering the office to tell his “side of the story” when he noticed I was leaving with a bright red detention slip.  I couldn’t have expected it to go any differently.

 

            No, there was nothing the school office would do for me.  They, quite honestly, don’t give a fuck about my well-being.  They never have.  But it didn’t seem right- Eduardo had to get some form of karma, right?  He couldn’t get let off so easy.  It became clear to me that I needed to take things into my own hands.

 

            And I would lie if I said it didn’t hurt.  Most of the time, it did hurt.  To be completely honest, I did long for having weekend plans.  Having a girlfriend or hey, maybe a boyfriend who was not entirely bad looking.  Hanging out with a group of friends who had my back.  Or maybe, a simple thing I could wish for, would just be hanging out alone or with Ray like I do now, but without those people always harassing me.  Yeah, they were always fucking with me.  They were single handedly ruining my life.  And it did make me mad, and it also made me fucking sad.  It made me fucking sad so I got drunk off my ass alone, just to get the word “freak” out of my head.  I turned to burning myself with cigarettes and feeling the dirty smoke in my lungs, to give some wounds to myself instead of someone else giving them to me, and to feel a special sort of dizziness that calmed my senses and cleared my mind.  When Ray and I got high as fuck, sometimes in the come down we’d cry, because both of us were so sick of fearing them, we were truly over them ruining out lives.  And I knew… it had to change. 

 

            I remembered being a freshman.  14 years old when I nearly hung myself in the bathroom stall over those words they spit at me.  And yet again, it wasn’t much later I was tempted to slit my own wrists.  Who knew what stopped me, maybe it was fear of death.  I tried everything to make them stop, I tried all of the “good” advice.  Ignoring them only made them attack me more persistently.  Talking back to them gave them a good laugh at my instability, and egged them on.  Going to the adults just got me into school trouble, along with pinpointing me as “weak” and painting a larger target on my back.  I was done taking the good advice.  This time, I would take my own advice.  Eduardo in particular, he was the ring leader.  With him gone, they’ll all fall back.  And he will pay with his fucking life.

 

            I knew where my dad hid the gun in our house.  It was on the top shelf of the hallway closet, shoved beneath some clothing and in a locked box.  I also knew where he kept the lock.  In his bedside dresser.  My parents were working most of the time.  They were never home when I came back from school.  I grabbed the key.  I went to the closet.  I took out the gun, and I found some bullets.  I didn’t need that many bullets.  No, I only really needed one.

 

            I’ve studied as much as I needed to know.  I knew what direction Eduardo headed home in.  And I knew the alleyway he cut through to get there.  We didn’t live in the nicest of neighborhoods, yet I knew the neighbors still wouldn’t expect to hear a gunshot in broad daylight.  Well, the neighbors would have to be surprised.  My plan wasn’t flawless.  It was a risk.  It was jumping off a cliff and hoping that a parachute materialized around me as I fell to the ground.  I could feel the adrenaline already, and it was breathtakingly beautiful.

 

            It was a Wednesday.  Eduardo doesn’t go out with friends on Wednesdays.  He walks home.  Alone.  I knew his routine.

 

            I made sure to dress in all black.  Long sleeves, pants, gloves, and some old shoes I never wore.  Sweatshirt hood pulled up over my face, a bandana to help conceal the lower half.  Some dark sunglasses to hid my eyes.  I already knew there were no security cameras in that vacant alleyway.  I just needed to be prepared.  And I needed to make it fast.

 

            I had shot a gun before- but not at a human.  I wondered if it would feel any different.  I wondered if I would feel something as I took away his precious life.

 

            The other things about Wednesdays are, they are the days when my mom would walk to the store she worked at, about 2 miles away, for exercise.  The perfect day.  Because her car was left at the house.  Being poor, I never had my own car as a teenager.  I grabbed her keys.  The hand gun was heavy in my pocket.  It felt as if it was radiating warmth.  I loved the warmth.  I held tight to it.

 

            In her car, I drove to the alleyway.  I hadn’t ditched my last period of class-that would be quite a dead giveaway.  I made sure to book it home quickly as school ended.  Then I made sure to make a post on Instagram that showed me playing video games at home.  Then I grabbed the gun, and then I drove here.  And now, there I was. 

 

            I was waiting, behind the tinted windows of the black Camry.  I was at the edge of the alleyway, waiting for him to appear.  I never fully turned the car off.  I need to take off as soon as the murder was over with.  I checked my surroundings, once again.  The streets were relatively empty around here, in the midafternoon.  I was lucky.  No one was around.

 

            My heart began racing as I saw him turn the corner around the end of the alleyway.  This was it.  The moment of truth.  I could back down now, and pretend my plan had never taken place.  Pretend none of it had ever crossed my mind.  I could go on living a normal life, devoid of any murderous guilt.  But as I looked to Eduardo’s stupid fucking face, I’d already made a decision.

 

            A life devoid of murderous guilt sure sounds like a boring life.

 

            He was walking ridiculously upright, radiating fake confidence as always.  I could hardly believe that even when the guy was alone, with no one on sight, he _still_ held that cocky attitude.  It made my fingers itch even more to pull the trigger and watch the blood splatter.  I felt my breath hitch with excitement, and the shaking began again.  I was not only angry though, I was in anticipation.  For the moment I knew would forever change my life.

 

            He makes it halfway through the alley.  This is it.  This is my cue.  The hood pulled securely over my face, sunglasses on tight, bandana hiding my mouth, it was time for action.  It’s now or never.  I take a deep breath, and jump off the cliff.

 

            I push open that car door.  My heard is pounding as I walk briskly into the alley, the gun feeling heavy in my pocket.  I can instantly see his fear and hesitation.  He probably thinks he’s about to be mugged.  Oh, he’ll be _hoping_ he was only mugged.

 

            I approach him quickly.

 

            “umm, dude?  Holy shit,” he puts his hands up as I pull the gun.  My hands are shaking.  I hope he doesn’t mistake it as fear.

 

            Finally, I see the flawless boy begin trembling as well.  And it’s definitely from fear.

 

            I laugh out loud, hardly able to contain myself.  I decide to go off the script I’ve written in my head a little bit.  I decide to improvise.

 

            “Ohhhh, Eddy, you sound so _ridiculous_ right now.” I say, smirking behind the black bandana.

           

            I hear his sharp intake of breath as he realizes it, “F-Frank?”

 

            “Oh, yeah it is, baby,” I say.  I don’t know where the confidence came from.  But when I’m holding the gun to someone’s head, and I’m their very god who decides between their life and death, it does help me talk a lot smoother.

 

            “F-Frank,” he says, again, still stuttering and obviously scared shitless, “P-please don’t do this…. Man… I’ll do anything!  We’ll leave you alone… Oh, I won’t tell anybody!  We’ll… I’ll, even hang out with you!”

 

            What a fucking stupid assumption.  I shove the barrel of the gun into his mouth, pressing him against the wall, laughing even more.

 

            “You think… I want to be your _friend?_ ” I said, still giggling at how fucking stupid those words he just spoke were, “Oh no… You idiotic, stupid, piece of shit.  You motherfucking asshole… you’re a fucking waste of space.  And the only thing I want is to _kill you_.  And I will.  Because I can.”

 

            _3…. 2…. 1…._

****

**_BANG!!!_ **

****

The gunshot rings out through the alley way.  I hear a few birds in nearby trees fly away and cry out, startled.  I turned away from him when I pulled the trigger, not wanting to get blood on my face.  I pull the gun back now.  I turn to look.

 

            Eduardo’s body slumps to the ground in front of me.  The carnage before me is the greatest beauty I’ve ever seen.  Blood had splattered all over the wall behind him, and was dripping to the floor.  And poor Eduardo… his face was no longer recognizable.  No, his head had been blown to bits.  I could even see pieces of his skull, and brain, littering the pavement.  I scoff.  It’s disgusting, but it makes me feel warm inside.  So, the golden boy wasn’t made of gold after all?  No, we’re all made of the same thing.  Disposable flesh.  I give a kick to his stomach, harshly.  And then I run.

 

            I drove off.  I drove to a nearby secluded area, and smoked my first full pack of cigarettes.  If witnesses reported that I pulled into my driveway right after the murder, wouldn’t it be a bit suspicious?  So I returned home an hour later.  I’d changed, and the blood-splattered clothing was tucked safely into my inconspicuous school bag. 

 

            No one is around at home when I return- as usual.  The evening is just beginning.  I start a fire.  I begin to sanitize the gun.  I take a shower, paying extra attention to the parts of skin that were exposed on my face.  I dry off.  I throw the clothes in the fire.  I throw my backpack in the fire.  The black jansport backpack.  I have an identical one, and I usually switch them out.  No one knows that but me.  No one will even notice the difference.

 

            I’ve made sure to set fires in the fire place regularly prior to this event, to avoid suspicion.  Winter has just begun, anyways.  The gun should have been fully sanitized by now.  I clean it off.  Return it to the case.  Lock it.  Return the key to my dad’s dresser.

 

            I watch the fire until it burns out.  I collect the ashes and throw them into the dumpster.  I make dinner, and watch TV.

 

            My parents returned late at night.  I told my dad I love him.  Kissed my mom on the cheek goodnight.  I went to bed.

 

            A new calm enveloped me.  A sensation I’d never felt before.  Peaceful.  I’d gotten rid of a person who tainted this earth.  And he was now dead and gone.  I fell asleep quicker than I ever have before.  And I dreamed of blood and gunshots, and pleads for mercy.

 

            I killed, and I didn’t feel empty like I feared I would.  I killed for the first time, and it was the most wonderful feeling I’d ever experienced.

 


	2. One Slice at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the street, she whispered to him, "I can show you a good time, boy." And he smirked as he led her off to his "apartment". She certainly would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative chapter title: if you're a hooker you probably shouldn't go with frank iero
> 
> -GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND A LOT OF BLOOD. IF THIS STUFF MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE AND/OR IS TRIGGERING TO YOU I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ-

Her scream echoed throughout the dimly lit storage room, ringing out deliciously in my ears.

 

            “Scream all you want, girl,” I said, satisfied with the horrified look on her face.  I dangled the knife in front of her eyes, tauntingly.  “No one will hear you behind brick walls and a steel door…”

 

            Drawing blood for the first time is always the most fulfilling.  It’s when the victims first realize that you’re not fucking around, and then they go into panic mode.  It’s when they begin to, truly, fear for their lives.  The adrenaline coursed through my veins, the greatest high on the planet taking over once again.  I found myself laughing darkly as I looked down upon the small girl with the pale skin and almond shaped eyes.  Bright red blood would contrast perfectly with her skin…

 

            “NO!  FUCK,” she screamed as I dug the blade into her for the first time, digging in above her shoulder bones.  I pushed it down enough to break and tear the skin, but not to harm anything beneath, dragging the knife slowly across her upper chest.  She squirmed and screamed in pain, cursing beneath her breath as tears finally weld up and spilled from the corners of her eyes.  Just as I pulled away the blade, the blood began to flow freely.  Of course, I’d sharpened this knife to perfection, and it did its job.  I watched the blood gather at the incision, then begin to spread, balling up in beads and then bursting into rivers of crimson flowing down her chest.  She was now breathing roughly, labored, and shaking with fear.  Beautiful… I moved my thumb to the cut, and rubbed it along the line, smearing the blood, and my hand came back stained red with the substance.  Already I could smell it- the overwhelming iron scent, almost unexplainable- the _smell_ of blood.  It smelled like home to me.

 

            “ _Oh,_ ” I said, as she whimpered out of fear, tears running more freely now.  Sometimes she was even sobbing or gasping for breath.  I smiled sweetly down at her, finally feeling a bit of satisfaction.  “Now, you look so _beautiful_.”

 

            “Fuckin’ _freak!”_ She spit at me, pure hatred shining back in her eyes.

 

            I tilted my head, “Oh, I haven’t heard that one before,” I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.  I couldn’t seem to wipe of the smirk on my face- currently, I was in my element.  Some people were artists, some were musicians… and this was my art.  “And,” I added, waving the sharp blade of the knife in front of her nose again, “I’d be careful about how I speak to the person who has me tied up in an abandoned storage room, and is holding a sharp object up to my skin…”

 

            “I don’t give a fuck!”  She responded.  I raised my eyebrows, pleasantly surprised.  I always love when they have attitude, rather than immediately giving in.  “I know you’re just a sick fuck who’s gonna rape and murder me anyways!  So I’ll say it now!  FUCK. YOU.”

 

            I sat back on my heels, nodding, as if I was deeply dissecting what she’d just yelled to me.  “Well, I can say you’re incorrect on one thing,” I said, “I am _not_ low enough to rape you.  This,” I motioned to the blood on her, the knife in my hands, “gives me enough pleasure.  And although I don’t have many morals, I do have _some_ morals…”  I smiled widely, “ _But_ , if I let you go, we all know you’d run to the police with your big mouth, wouldn’t you?  _Plus_ , there really is no better feeling than watching someone’s life fade away before your eyes…”

 

            “Sick fuck,” she said again, disdain in her voice.

 

            “You’re repeating yourself.”  I said, “Now, let’s have some more fun.”

 

            A knife was always my weapon of choice- or really, any sharp object.  I sometimes mixed it up, with razors or scalpels.  Never any guns, though, not since the early days, when I was killing for revenge rather than for fun.  Back then, I only wanted whoever I was after dead.  But here, now, I wanted to enjoy the process of it.  And with a knife, you have the most control.  You know exactly how much blood can leave their body before they go unconscious.  You know what veins, if you hit them, will bleed a person out within minutes.  And, the important knowledge, is to know where you can make hundreds of incisions, and drag the process on for hours, without the person losing enough of the crimson fluid to even make themselves weak.  Oh, but it still panics them.  They are still alarmed to feel the warmth of the blood leaving their body, tainting their skin.  Although I can know they are liters away from death, if you show a person less than a pint of their own blood spread across their skin, they will believe they’re dying in that very moment.  And that is the beauty of it.  Keeping a person on edge for hours at a time.  They believe they face certain death within the next minute… again, and again, and again.

 

            As of now, I first began with her wrists.  They were bound in front of her, tied together by rope in her lap, rather than behind her, as a separate rope tied her ankles together.  She should have felt a bit lucky, as it was more freedom than I granted most of my victims.  Although, it also had a lot to do with the fact that she couldn’t have been more than 5ft tall and 90lbs.  I also wanted her to see the next part.  I brought the knife down to her wrists, slicing repeatedly in quick succession, as she began to scream and gasp again, no longer attempting to hold back her sobs.  I knew this was the best way to do it- the faster you created the cut, the deeper it went and the quicker the blood flowed.  I still made certain to avoid the major veins in her wrist, though- if I hit one of those she would bleed out much too quickly for my liking.  After lining one wrist with horizontal cuts all the way down the limb, I began to work on the next one.  I watched the blood, mostly, feeling it seep from the wounds and into my hand that held her.  But I would also glance to her face, finding it amusing how her pretty features were twisted and contorted in pain, a grimace held solely on her face with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.  Her mascara and eyeliner was now all over, having cascaded downwards in a river of tears, marking her face with ugly black streaks.  In many places, her thick mask of makeup had been rubbed off, creating an oddly mixed and uneven surface to her skin.  Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink from fear and exasperation.  And, as she slowly opened her eyes to look to me, they were bloodshot red.

 

            I admired my work on her arms, the blood now dripping down, smearing onto her clothing.  She was already to the point where she believed herself to be dead meat, absolutely in shock at seeing that much blood come from her.  She had let herself fall limp, he breathing still quick and labored, her sobs having faded off mostly, and her eyes drying from the tears.  Now she was giving up… the calm after the storm.

 

            Next was her thighs.  She was wearing a skirt, and fishnet tights, which I didn’t bother taking off.  Instead, I lifted the skirt and cut though the thin material, watching the tights rip and gather blood as well.  And, somehow, scarring someone’s legs was a lot more fun.  Especially on women- there was a lot more fat in this area.  And no important veins.  Which meant that I could dig much deeper with a knife.  Plus, I knew that this area was much more painful to be torn.  Or at least, it was a different, peculiar type of pain.  I had caused the young woman to be gasping and screaming for mercy again, as I would sometimes even use all of my strength to dig the knife inches deep into her skin, as she cried out in turmoil.

 

            Now, she was no longer screaming wordlessly, cursing, or yelling “fuck you!” to my face.  No… now she had turned to pleading with me, her wide brown eyes begging for mercy or forgiveness, for a crime she had not committed.  She was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time… and she would suffer for it, all at my hands.

 

            “PLE-EE-EAAAASE!” she cried, tears falling down her face once again.  Her voice was ridiculously high-pitched, and loud as hell, nearly an ear-piercing cry.  Yet still, it was music to my ears.  “PLEASE, JUST STOP!  PLEASE, oh….  I’ll do anything!”  Her voice broke off as she began sobbing again, “Anything!  Oh, please, just kill me now!”

 

            I dug the knife deep into her thigh again, hearing her scream that may have well broken the sound barrier, as I quickly tugged at the blade, surely tearing through fat and muscle alike, in two sharp jerks, before extracting the knife from her skin again.  Then, making eye contact with the terrified woman, I licked that sharp metal object from the base to the tip, dragging my tongue along it and collecting the blood as I watched her face turn from horrified to pure disgust.

 

            She even gagged at my action, then burst into a fit of coughing, as I laughed.  The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.  Quite honestly, it was a bit disgusting, but I still loved it.  Almost like most alcohol.  It doesn’t necessarily taste good, but the feeling that comes along with tasting it is one I could chase forever.

 

            I continued working on the small incisions.  Another main focus of mine was her stomach, clearly visible already due to her skimpy clothing.  There, I couldn’t cut quite as deep as I did on her thighs, but I could go further down than the wrists.  And, plus, the stomach was one of the most sensitive places on a person’s body, and stung like a bitch, so it was some pretty decent pain I could put her through.  I added a few more slices to her upper arms, and a few more to her chest.  I even went as far as slicing through a vein on her hand- it wasn’t a very major one, but it still spilled much more blood than the previous cuts, the bright red substance spurting into the air.  By now, the girl’s faintness wasn’t only imagined.  She had already lost more than a pint of blood, and was losing more at a steady rate.  Although the smaller cuts had begun to clot and heal a bit, the much deeper ones wouldn’t be closed unless she was brought to a hospital and giving stitches.  And that certainly wouldn’t be happening any time soon.

 

            That’s when I produced the razorblade from my pocket, and set to work on her face.

 

            Razors were almost a better object than a knife itself.  Although they were thinner and weaker, new ones were always much sharper.  They were more precise, more delicate.  They were perfect for marring up a pretty face.  I made sure the woman’s glazed out eyes were focused on the razor, as I held it up in front of her, smiling.  She had dropped to the ground by now, and I remained on my knees, holding myself above her, and pinning her down with my knees.  Not that she had the strength to fight back or run by now anyways.

 

            I made a few incisions on each cheek, one of them deep, beneath her right eye.  Rather than screaming or crying out any longer, she seemed a bit zoned out, only cringing when the sharp metal conflicted with her skin.  I made sure to make a few cuts upon her lips, one of my favorite places as it was clearly painful.  And although I wouldn’t take it further, I couldn’t help but lick the blood of of those lips, and then biting roughly and pulling down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, before pulling away.  I made sure to leave more incisions, on her nose, her forehead.  I even fucked around in some more subtle ways, sometimes yanking out hair, or applying pressure to her neck until she was desperate for breath and nearly turning blue in the face.

 

            Then she spoke, weakly, which was quite surprising at the state she was in.  Her voice was barely above that of a whisper.

 

            “You’re not… gonna get away with this.”  She said, bravely holding eye contact with me.

 

            “Oh, trust me sweetie,” I said, setting the razorblade down as my hand began to reach for the knife again.  “I am.”  I had done it plenty of times before, is what she didn’t realize.  My techniques were flawless.  I was never caught.

 

            “They’re… gonna find you.”  She said, shaking her head.  I smiled sweetly.  If that’s what she wanted to believe, she could believe it all she wanted.  But I had to let her down easy.

 

            “Who?”  I said, “The police?  The FBI?  Trust me, they’ve tried before, darling.  You may be underestimating me quite a bit.  After all…”  I counted in my head for a moment, proudly tallying up until I reached the conclusion “… you’re my number 18.”

 

            Her eyes widened as she processed what this number meant.  Yes… it was that she would be the 18th person I had killed.  And yes, I kept track, even remembering each of their names- but only in my head.  I went through the list almost every night as I fell asleep, the memories keeping me complacent.  Although the number wasn’t nearly what I wanted it to eventually reach, it was a far higher number than even many highly infamous serial killers had accomplished.  But I knew why that was… famous serial killers wanted fame, which would eventually get them caught.  I didn’t want fame, and I wouldn’t get caught.  I was certain that whoever had killed the most people, was not in any public record.  A smart killer would never allow any two murders to be linked together by the authorities…

 

            “Now, honey,” I said, holding up the knife once again.  “Are you ready to meet your end?”

 

            She didn’t respond, just staring at me with a look of anger mixed with defeat in her tired eyes.  It was one of my favorite looks on the planet.  I smiled.

 

            “It will happen… soon.”  I continued.  I stood up slowly, reaching for the single light bulb that hung front the ceiling, dimly illuminating the room.  And then I pulled the switch, the light flicking out and turned the room a pitch black.  I even had to stumble a bit to find her form again crumpled on the floor, and heard her breath speed up a bit as she couldn’t see me any longer.

 

            And that’s when I could truly lose myself.  This wasn’t about what she was feeling anymore.  No, it was only about what I wanted to feel.  And what I wanted to feel, was the knife I held digging deeply into skin, and tearing it apart with reckless abandon.  What I wanted was to feel bones crack beneath my weight, to twist a knife into a person’s gut, and repeatedly dig the blade into sensitive flesh that gave way under my command.  What I wanted was to tear veins open with the blade, with such force that I felt the blood splatter on my face, my clothes, enough to stain the walls and pool on the concrete floor…

                       

            And with the lights out, that’s exactly what I did.

 

            Her struggles started up again and were frantic at first, but slowly, they ebbed out until they were practically nonexistent.  All the anger I felt on a daily basis, the pent up frustration, this is where it came out.  Angry at never having been loved.  Angry at my shitty day job and my shitty life.  Angry at society for hating me, the authorities for hating me, everyone for hating who I truly was and it was all my fault…  Angry because this wasn’t real, she wasn’t real!  I was the only one that was real, and for all I knew, all of these people I tore to shreds, they were simply a figment of my imagination.  Ha!  Who else gets away with so much murder?  After all, this world must be a fabrication of my own mind.  They aren’t real, none of them are real.  They are only here for my pleasure, to use and rip apart.  Yes, this was all for me, and I could enjoy it… after all, I am God here, and no one could stop me.

 

            I pressed my head to her chest, feeling the blood soak the side of my face.  Dimly, I could still hear it… the heartbeat.  I lifted the knife to her neck.  Slowly, I dug in, cutting through the most vital artery.  Blood flowed from the incision, I felt it instantly wetting my hands and some splattered my face.  Dimly, the heartbeat faded out.  I sighed heavily, relieved.  It was all over, and now came the feeling of true ecstasy…

 

            Anne Winston, another name to add to my list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a psychopath I swear...
> 
> ...but Frank is.
> 
> (I'm also very excited for next chapter because ~spoiler alert~ it's Gerard's first appearance! I promise I will update soon as I'm oddly motivated while writing this! Probably because I've never written anything this fucked up before, so it's interesting.)


	3. They've Got Me Now

When I get home, the first thing to do is to get clean. Instantly.

I am in the bathroom instantly after slipping through the door of my studio apartment at 3am. 3am, precisely, because it is the time of night the fewest people are out and about. Although I hear the usual drunken conversations and laughter from my neighbors on any weekend night, and I know a few others are up doing whatever the fuck they’re doing, those who are awake generally don’t leave the safety of their apartment in those early morning hours. After all, it is not the best area, where I’ve taken refuge. The only ones who’d dare to walk around at such late hours were certainly gang members. Even I was careful at this time of night- I didn’t have a gun on me, and I knew I was not a large person and would be fairly easy for two or more armed men to mug. But, as I was a master at keeping to the shadows and remaining inconspicuous, I was left alone once again on the long trek back to my apartment complex.

I finally relaxed once the apartment door was bolted shut behind me, letting out a breath I was not aware I was holding. Running into one of my neighbors in the hallway would certainly be the worst. Although I’ve wiped all visible blood from my face, I am quite honestly dressed like the splitting image of a person who just killed someone. All black pants and oversized sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over my hair, with black gloves on to top it off. It was quite a miracle none one had ever run into me at that time. If they did suspect something, I’d probably have to “take care of them” as well, and then I’d probably have to move.

Once I’m in the cramped bathroom, I carefully pull some saran wrap from under the sink where it’s stored, and lay it along a section of the floor. On top of it is where I put every article of clothing stripped from my skin, as I’m careful not to let the fabric touch the walls or the cool tile floor. Once every piece of clothing is removed, I turn the shower on, not bothering to wait until the water warms up to jump in. The freezing cold spray is at first uncomfortable and a bit shocking, sending cold chills down my body, but eventually I get used to the temperature, as the water slowly begins to warm up a bit. Thank god, the water heater seems to be working right now. But it never seems to work in winter, which is when it’s needed the most, I think begrudgingly.

I feel a bit smug as I rinse my hair, and watch the water slide down my body in a tint of red. Of course, there was blood there. There was blood everywhere. Some of it had even soaked through my clothes and onto my skin. I take in the sight of it, the last of that poor woman I’d ever see, disappearing down the drain. I’d gotten rid of her body in a nearby dumpster. Sounds suspicious, but the trash would be taken out the very next morning, so I didn’t sweat it too much.

As memories from just hours before flooded my head, I couldn’t help but let my hand travel downwards, towards my growing erection. Yes, I refrained from assaulting my victims, as although I didn’t mind killing people, I drew the line at… that. I knew from experience that those things can fuck up a person even worse than a bit of physical pain will. But there was no denying I got extreme pleasure from every kill, and it was harder to hold back every time. Instead, I’d save the mental images for when I got back home, like tonight. I remembered the knife slicing through her skin, and how beautiful she looked all covered in blood, as my hand finally, slowly wrapped around my cock…

Suddenly, I heard a muffled crash from outside of the bathroom. I instantly removed my hand and nearly jumped, pausing all of my actions as I tried to hear more. Already, despite myself, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The rational side of my brain tried to tell me that it was probably one of the drunken idiots right next door to me. But, the crash had sounded like it came from my room. I tried to keep myself from shaking as I rapidly shampooed my hair and scrubbed my body with soap. What if they’d finally caught on to me? What if the police had finally followed me home, and were waiting right outside to take me away? I knew that if that were the case, there would be no way I’d get away with it. After all, the bloodied clothing was currently lying on a pile in the bathroom floor. If that sound truly was the sound of my door being busted down as I feared it would be, I was completely fucked.

Tentatively, when I was sure every bit of blood left behind had been scrubbed roughly from my body, I turned the shower off. Still trembling slightly, I dried off my hair and then my body, wrapping a towel around my waist. I then moved to the clothing, grabbing the edges of the saran wrap carefully and then tying it around the clothes, in a bundle. I then put the objects in the trash can and covered it with a lid- not that it would do anything for a police raid. But, it could bide me some time. I began to wish I had brought some clean clothes into the bathroom for after the shower. After all, it would be a bit degrading to get taken away in handcuffs in nothing but a towel.

I shook my head. I needed to stop being so paranoid. I’d only heard a small crash; it could have come from an apartment upstairs for all I knew. I tried to calm my breathing down as I pressed my ear softly to the bathroom door. I sighed in relief. I didn’t hear talking or anything out of the ordinary coming from my apartment. If the police were the ones who had broken in, they would’ve announced their presence instantly. I’d probably only imagined the invasion.

I was still careful as I pushed open the bathroom door, though, scanning the dark room for anything out of the ordinary. Then my eyes caught on something, and I gasped as I saw the tray on the small table at the corner where I’d placed the knife and razor from earlier had fallen onto the floor and spilled its contents.

“Shit!” I cursed under my breath, walking swiftly to the area before switching the light on to the apartment room. My eyes scanned over the area, taking in the damage. Fuck, this was not good. Not only had the blood-stained equipment contaminated the floor, but the sterilizer they had been soaking in was now all over as well. Luckily my apartment had hardwood floors rather than carpet, but the mixture was certainly mixed in with the blood, and it had now been spilled for long enough now to leave a subtle bleach stain behind. I quickly paced to the apartment’s kitchenette where I produced a pair of disposable plastic gloves, in order to get to work at cleaning up the mess-

CRASH!

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard another loud noise, certainly from the main room. I ran back into the area quickly, to find that my CD shelf had been knocked to the floor, spilling all of the contents as well.

“What the fuck,” I murmured to myself. As if this wasn’t some supernatural shit. I hoped some good-meaning ghost was trying to get at me, because if there was an actual person hiding somewhere in my cramped apartment, I was much more screwed. But where the fuck could a person be hiding in there, anyways? There was only one actual room. How could someone have knocked over my dresser and then hidden in time, as it took me less than a second to round the corner back from the small kitchenette and into the main room? It made no sense to me. Maybe there was a mini earthquake that I missed? No, that’s ridiculous. New Jersey doesn’t even have earthquakes.

Deciding not to take any chances, I headed to the nightstand by my bed. I pulled open the single drawer, with a locked safe inside of it. Quickly, I twisted the padlock to the correct code, before unlocking it and opening the case. Inside was the single handgun I owned, I hadn’t used it in a while but I was still a damn good shot from all of my practicing years ago. I took the already loaded gun from the case, flipped the safety of and had it ready to fire in a second should someone fuck with me. I made sure the sound of me cocking the gun filled the otherwise quiet room, giving out a warning to whoever was there, if there was anyone there.

I backed towards the door again, making sure I could see the whole area. If someone was in hiding, I would undoubtedly notice them should they try to escape.

I spoke in a dangerously low voice, “I don’t know if there’s anyone here… but if you are, I won’t hesitate to fuckin’ shoot.” I said. I did feel a bit dumb, knowing I damn well could’ve been talking to an empty room. But if there was an intruder, they needed to know their place. “If you’re hiding… come out now, and your death will be quick and painless…”

Then I began to pace the room with gun in hand and ready to fire in a split second if I must. I started to search every possible hiding place- there really weren’t many. There was under the bed, in the small closet on the other side of the room, and possibly a very small person could go unnoticed under the table. But all of those places were completely empty. To be safe, although I was certain I would’ve seen someone leave the room, I checked all throughout the kitchenette and bathroom as well. But, as expected, there was nothing. I sighed out of relief, letting my nerves relax just a bit. Those two things had randomly fallen- maybe it was just a coincidence? Yeah, I’d probably be laughing about this incident, in only a week from today.

After my miniature freak out, I placed the gun on the table (not locking it back in the drawer yet… just in case) and went to the closet to produce a broom to begin cleaning up the mess from the tray that had fallen from the table. And that’s when it fucking happened again.

Another crash and the unmistakable sound of glass shattering echoed from the bathroom.

“What the fuck!?” I yelled, throwing the broom I had just picked up to the ground, and running to grab the gun from the table before bursting into the bathroom.

I pointed the gun into the room, straight where the predicted target should be. But there was… no one there. The room was empty, nothing out of the ordinary save for the mirror that appeared to have punched with steel knuckles of some shit. There was a heavy indent on one side of the mirror above the sink, the glass everywhere was shattered and many pieces of it had cascaded down into the sink and down to the bathroom floor. I sighed, feeling my heartbeat picking up again. Great, even more of a mess to clean up. Plus, now I knew I was definitely fucking haunted. And, no, this spirit wasn’t simply flickering lights and breathing cold air onto my skin. This fucker was already knocking down my furniture and smashing my belongings. Fuck, I hadn’t even entirely believed in ghosts and shit before this incident. But now there was no doubt in my mind… really, was there any other explanation for this bullshit?

Not entirely sure what to do, I let the gun rest to my side before pacing back to the living room. I began to worry about what this really may be… what if it was her ghost?? What if Anne Winston’s vengeful spirit had somehow attached itself to me before showing up to fuck up my apartment before killing me? Man, that would really suck. At that point, I thought it would be best to just ignore anything going on and clean up the mess still on my floor before attempting to sleep. Then maybe the next day I could research my local exorcist or something.

But just as I was about to head for the broom again, the single light that illuminated my apartment flickered off.

“Oh, are you fucking kidding me?” I mumbled. I headed over to the light switch and messed with it a few times, but it was a lost cause.

Thank god I also happened to have a lamp on my nightstand. I’d liked to have believed that the ceiling light going out was merely a coincidence, but really, I knew better. I just hoped whatever spirit was haunting me would just let me have the dim lamp light so I could at least see a little bit. Or else I’d have to clean my fucking floor in the dark. Because, really, poor ole’ Anne’s blood was leaking into the hardwood floor as I wasted my time. Not only did I have to do a miraculous job of cleaning, but I’d probably have to replace some flooring as well in the near future. And it was vitally important for me to clean and conceal the weapons now. Light or no light, it absolutely could not wait until the next day.

I was finally able to remove the knife and razor from the floor, placing the tray in the sink and the sharp objects inside of it. Then, I began mopping the floor roughly, just with water for a bit. Then I felt a quick, sharp nick at my upper shoulder.

“Fuck!” I yelled, instinctively dropping the broom and placing my hand to the cut. It came back wet with blood, already. My breath grew shallow and nervous, as I twisted my head to see my shoulder. There was a clean, shallow cut there, with blood leaking from it quickly due to how rapidly the injury had been applied. My heart began to race, this time with real fear. Whatever this thing was- it was not fucking around. Now it had actually injured me, and things would certainly grow worse as time went on. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I knew one thing was for sure- I couldn’t stay in that apartment. I’d certainly not make it through the night if I did so. I was sure of it.

But I knew that, before I did anything, I still had to clean that fucking mess up off the floor. I headed to the kitchenette again, to grab some cleaning supplies and paper towels. And when I glanced at the sink, the realization hit me. The razor was no long in the tray beside the knife…

I sighed heavily. So could a ghost really pick up a fucking razor, and cut me with it? It seemed to be so. I was now officially, very creeped out. I hurriedly grabbed the roll of paper towels sitting on the counter and then the bottle of 409 from underneath the sink, and then made my way quickly back into the main room. At a record speed, I was spraying the cleaning solution down and scrubbing away at the floor, wanting to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

With no warning, I felt it again, but this time it was my face. The pain was sharp and instant, tearing through my cheek and causing me to gasp. My hand rushed to the cut again, and came back with some blood on it. I felt the cut and it seemed to be about the same length and depth as the one on my arm, but this time it was at a much less convenient place. Fuck, now I’d probably have to put a Band-Aid on it or something before leaving the apartment. Was this thing trying to keep me from ever leaving the cursed room? Yeah, it probably was…

But, ignoring the stinging in my cheek and the fear it caused me, I kept scrubbing stubbornly at the floor. I was not going to fall for the scare tactics and do a poor job. Being caught, being put in prison for life, was certainly worse than dying for me, and that could happen if I didn’t get every possible trace of blood out of my apartment. Even if I was given the death penalty, I’d much rather die at the hands of a vengeful ghost than be caught by the authorities. And that was the truth, since I was thinking that even when “death by vengeful spirit” was a real possibility I thought I was facing.

Then, all of the sudden, I was knocked backwards with extreme force. I fell back aimlessly, my head eventually connecting harshly with a leg of the table.

“Ow! Fuck!” I yelled, before pulling myself up to a sitting position again, surveying the room warily. This was not funny anymore… not that it was ever funny in the first place. But now, I wasn’t only getting small “warning” cuts and bruises. No… If I was thrown against that table with a bit more force, or at a slightly different angle, the collision surely would’ve knocked me unconscious. I was beginning to worry that whatever was attacking me, was about to go in for the kill. 

Forgetting all thoughts of cleaning the fucking floor, I practically ran to the closet. There, I finally ridded myself of the towel wrapped firmly around my waist before pulling on some sweats and the first t-shirt I laid my hands on. Grabbing nothing but my cell phone, I headed hastily for the door. I was not staying in that apartment any longer. But as I reached for the doorknob, I felt a hand fasten around my wrist, before yanking me forcefully back into the room.

I found myself in the grips of a person. I warily opened my eyes, not even having realized until then that I’d shut them. And instead of an empty room, I was staring straight into the bright hazel eyes of a person, eyes that were narrowed critically and glowing with some sort of evil intention.

“Hi, Frankie,” the person said, in a male but somewhat higher pitched voice. My mouth moved to speak back, to say something, but I was stopped short with the sickening sensation of cool metal being pressed lightly to my throat. I knew what that was… hell, I’d done the same thing to so many others before. It was the blade of a knife. And what was worse, is it was probably my fucking knife as well.

I had too many questions. I wanted to ask who he was. I wanted to ask what he was. I wanted to know how he found me, and what the fuck it was he wanted with me. But none of them were answered. Instead, I felt myself being pulled roughly by my hair, as he threw my head against the wall. I barely felt the sharp pain throbbing through my brain before my vision began fading away to nothing, only the sound of the strange man’s laughter remaining as I drifted into unconsciousness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably thinking "wow, so we almost get SOME action from Frank, but it's immediately interrupted?". Yep, that's right. But don't worry. Gerard will be around for the whooooole next chapter!


	4. See You in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR RAPE/NON CON. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THOSE THINGS DO NOT READ.

            I awoke what felt like an eternity later.  My mind was foggy and the side of my head was throbbing painfully.  It took me a second to figure out where I was- as when I tried to move my aching arms, I discovered they were bound firmly above my head.  Some more struggling led me to find that my ankles were tied together as well, and I was sat on a cold concrete floor.  The room I was in was a bit cold, and it was too dark to see anything.  It took me a few seconds to remember what had happened the last time I was conscious, and what had gotten me into this situation…

 

            At first the memories were blurry.  I remembered something being off in my apartment, thinking it may have been haunted.  Things being knocked over, and I was cut a few times, with no culprit in sight.  But then I remembered _him_.  There was not yet a face placed to the ominous voice I’d heard.  But yes, there was definitely a _person_ who’d grabbed me, and then slammed me against the wall and knocked me unconscious in my own apartment.  And now I was _here_.  I couldn’t tell if it had been three days or three hours since the incident.  There was no sense tell of time or date in the pitch black room, and I was incredibly disoriented.  What I did know is that I was a bit thirsty, and a bit hungry as well, along with having to pee a little bit.  Whoever had kidnapped me, I wondered why they didn’t just get to the point already.  For Christ’s sake, didn’t that person know it’s impolite to make someone wait so long?  At least when I killed people, they knew exactly what was going on the instant I had them alone.

 

            It was inevitable for me to begin wondering what the hell got me into this situation in the first place.  Although I’d like to have believed it was a coincidence, I knew that the situation I was in wasn’t too far from how I liked my victims.  Tied up, defenseless in a dark room… okay, it wasn’t fun being on the other side of things.  But at the same time, I didn’t let fear consume me.  I just needed to find out who I was up against.  Plus, I knew a thing or two about escaping from rope bonds, or handcuffs, or anything someone could throw at me.  As soon as my head stopped pounding I could begin freeing myself.  I wasn’t going to die here, that was certain.  The idiot who’d tied me up was probably some petty vigilante who would mess up sooner or later, right?  But, no… how could they have possibly caught me?  I knew that not even the FBI could track me down… so surely your average person couldn’t do so, either?  Great, now all of the questions filling up my head were beginning to worsen the pounding in my skull.  I just needed my brain to shut up for a little bit.

 

            So, I began focusing on freeing myself instead.  First off, I tested the way my hands and ankles were tied.  Of course, they were bound extremely tight, with rope.  I didn’t doubt the fact that the ropes were probably cutting off my circulation a bit- it certainly felt that way from the numbness in my hands and feet.  But, regardless, I tugged at the bonds, trying to get a feel for their strength.  Although I couldn’t see them, I knew they were tied together with thick rope, and definitely using a sturdy knot as well.  Whoever had done this may not actually be an amateur, I thought bitterly, or at least they had studied plenty.  But, with a bit of strength, I was able to shift my wrists around a bit.  Good.  So, if I kept this pace up, and maybe found a different angle, I could finally begin to-

 

            I stopped short of my actions as suddenly I heard a door being unlocked, from somewhere above me and across the room.  I froze instantly, staring up at the source of the noise.  Although I hated it, I couldn’t stop my heart from pounding faster in my chest.  Now, I may finally see who’d done this to me, and find out what the fuck their angle is.  The closer I was to understanding my enemy, the sooner I’d know if I would make it out of there alive.

 

            Eventually, a door was pushed open, somewhat out of my view.  Instead, I was able to see from the dim lighting that flooded through the door, that I was in a spacious basement.  The light revealed the lower half of a wooden staircase, leading upwards before turning and leaving the door out of my view.  Then, a light was flicked on in the basement, illuminating the room before the door was closed shut again, and I heard various locks being fastened from the inside.  I lowered my head, watching in nervous anticipation as I heard someone begin to ascend the staircase.

 

            The person I saw peering down at me as he reached the floor was not at all what I expected.  I hated to think it, but he was oddly _attractive_.  I took in the man’s pale face and soft features.  The guy was a bit skinny, his hair seemed to have been dyed jet black, and it fell down to about his chin.  He had sort of a confident air about him, as he smirked at the realization I was awake and began to make his way over to me.  I simply glared at him, wishing for once that looks could kill.

 

            “I see you’re awake,” he said, still smirking, stopping just out of my reach to look down at me condescendingly while crossing his arms.

 

            “Can you please explain to me what the fuck is going on?” I demanded, not planning to waste my time making small talk with my kidnapper.

 

            The man shook his head, making a clicking noise with his tongue, “Well, that’s quite a rude way to address me when you haven’t even gotten to know me yet.”

 

            I sighed heavily, clenching my eyes shut with frustration, “I’m guessing you kidnapped me.  And I’d like to know who the fuck you are.”

 

            At that moment, he kneeled down over me, his face only inches from mine.  I looked into his wide, innocent looking hazel eyes, as I absolutely seethed with anger.  Then he said, softly, “Why do you need to know who I am?  You never give such a privilege to the innocent people you kill so carelessly.”

 

            My breath was caught in my throat.  Although I knew what I did, and I knew that probably had something to do with where I was at the moment, no one had ever accused me of such a thing out loud.  No one, at least, who I didn’t have the upper hand with.  But now this man- this man I had never met- somehow _knew_ about me, and was about to do whatever the fuck he thought was justice.  Jesus Christ.  I knew what I did was bad, I’d accepted it long ago.  But I was so _careful_ to never get caught.  All of that for nothing? 

 

            The man chuckled darkly, noting the way his words got to me.  I tried to push it aside and remain emotionless, glaring at him once again.  “But, I’m not the same as you,” he said, standing up once again, “So I’ll tell you my name and my purpose… It’s Gerard.”

 

            _Gerard_.  I’d have to remember that for when I escaped.  If that even was his real name.  It was such a weird name; one I had never heard before.  It sounded like it came straight out of the 18 th century, after all.  So it probably was fake.

 

            “Okay, _Gerard_ ,” I said, deciding to continue to play it brave although I knew he could probably see right my act.  I knew all of the things my victims did that I thought were hilarious.  Being terrified, begging, screaming… I wouldn’t give this ‘Gerard’ the pleasure of doing any of those things.  “You said you’d state your purpose.  And that is?”

 

            “Killing evil motherfuckers like you,” Gerard said, making my heart jump again in my chest, before leaning down again and _ruffling my fucking hair_.  I jerked my head back quickly, and luckily he pulled his hand away.

 

            “Right, and what makes you think that means you’re any better of a person?” I spit back, glaring daggers at him once again, “You’re still killing just as many people.”

 

            Gerard simply scoffed, “Wrong.”  He said.  “Let’s put it this way… if I let you live, you’d kill, let’s say, up to ten more people at the most before you were inevitably caught by law enforcement.  Oh, and, not to mention the fact that I kill people like you _a lot_.  Therefore, for every person I get rid of, I am saving the lives of all the _innocent_ people they’ve yet to kill.  Understand?”

 

            “Whatever,” I said.  I didn’t need to hear about this guy’s fucking morals.  I already knew I didn’t any.  “I guess all I want to know now is how the fuck you found me, so I know what to change when I kill you and go on with my life.”

 

            Gerard smiled sweetly, “I wouldn’t be so confident, _Frank_.”  He paused for a moment, sitting on the ground next to me, still facing me.  “And I was able to find you because we have a better sense of smell than you do.”

 

            I stared at him blankly, not really understanding what he was saying.  When it finally clicked in my brain, I was even more confused than I was in the first place.  “What!?”  I said.  Gerard only laughed.

 

            “It’s not _that_ hard to understand,” Gerard said mockingly, rolling his eyes.  “Humans have a shit sense of smell.  Ours is a lot better.”

 

            “Stop fucking with me,” I spat.  Gerard was full of shit.  But there was one thing about him that was a bit out of the ordinary, and I needed to know the answer to that.  “How the hell did you get into my apartment?”

 

            “I snuck in when you weren’t looking,” he winked at me.  I scowled at him, turning away in disgust.

 

            “Bullshit.”

 

            “Oh, but Frankie, I’m telling the truth,” he cooed.

 

            I practically growled, “Don’t fucking call me that.  And how the hell do you know my name?”

 

            “I did some research after I tracked you down.”  He said, shrugging.  “Now what should we do now?  I’m getting bored with just talking…”

 

            “You’re trying to tell me you’re not human?” I said, attempting to distract him.  I really didn’t want to know what he had planned next.  This guy seemed like even more of a psycho than I was, and that was _really_ saying something.  It was not in my best interest to know what he considered “fun”.

 

            He smiled widely, showing of rows of small, white teeth.  “Nope!  Not since 1889…”

 

            I scoffed, “That’s a load of shit.  So what _are_ you pretending to be?”

 

            “I’m a vampire, Frankie!”

 

            I wanted to tell him not to call me that stupid nickname again, but after what he just said, I was beginning to think that this guy was a bit too crazy for me to fuck with.  I should just try to go along with what he’s saying before quickly making my escape.  And hopefully I wasn’t too mentally scarred from the experience afterwards.  Whatever happened, killing him later would certainly get my mind off of things.

 

            “… a _vampire_?” I said, trying to sound impressed but instead it came out quite mockingly.  I couldn’t help it.

 

            “Yeah,” said Gerard, cocking an eyebrow, “D’ya want me to prove it?”

 

            “Sure,” I said hesitantly, regretting the decision almost as soon as the word came out of my mouth.  Who knew what type of crazy shit I just invited this guy to do.

 

            I held my breath as Gerard moved over me again, straddling my hips and way too close for comfort.  But I couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief as he ripped the rope around my hands free, grabbing hold of one of my wrists.  Now, when he was distracted, I’d easily be able to injure him, untie my legs and escape…

 

            My thought process was abruptly cut off as he fucking sank his teeth into my wrist.

 

            “What the fuck!” I yelled, attempting to yank back my own arm, but to no avail.  The fucker had just _bit_ me!  Hard!  I felt the gross, hot wetness of his mouth around my wrist, as two pairs of needle sharp teeth had certainly dug into my skin.  My stomach twisted dangerously as I felt his tongue lap against my wrist, and saw him sucking at the wound before gulping.  Suddenly frantic at the pain ebbing through my arm, I attempting to pull my other hand free to punch him or _something_ , but it was pinned firmly against the wall by his free hand.

 

            My mouth remained open in shock and my stomach dangerously close to expelling itself of all contents as I felt the blood pulled from my veins and the creature in front of me took about three swigs of it, before licking the wound clean and looking up at me with blood-stained lips and half lidded eyes.  Then he licked his lips seductively, pinning my other wrist against the wall and holding me there as I came face-to-face with that psycho.

 

            “You believe me now, Frankie?” He asked, his voice dangerously low.  My wrist still throbbed with pain, and felt a bit numb now.  My breath was shaky and labored, and I still fought with my mind to _not_ vomit all over the place. 

 

            “I believe that you’re fucking crazy,” I said, not wanting to look up and meet his eyes.  The man simply laughed wholeheartedly, putting me completely on edge.  The guy had just fucking _bit me_.  And it sure as hell seemed like he _drank my blood_.  As much as that made him seem like a vampire, I refused to believe it.  Even though most people’s teeth are not that sharp, and the taste of blood should be super disgusting, anyone could really do that, right?  Yeah, although I would never do something like _gulp down_ a person’s blood, I’d certainly licked it off of skin and knives before.  And that was something pretty damn crazy in of itself.  So, maybe this guy was just a bit crazier than me, and wanted to convince me that he’s a vampire?  Yeah, that made more sense.

 

            “Okay then,” he said.  He grabbed my chin roughly and yanked my head to face him.  The look in his eyes could only have been described as sadistic, his smile unnervingly sweet.  “You don’t believe me?  I want you to look into my mouth.”

 

            “I’m not doing that, you sick fuck.” I grumbled, pointedly looking away with my eyes to the best of my ability.

 

            “Frankie, you don’t want me to do that again, now do you?” he asked, still holding onto my jaw firmly.

 

            Begrudgingly, I turned to face him.  He pulled up his upper lip, bearing his teeth and I watched in shock as he revealed sharp canines extending into his mouth past the others, that didn’t look at all fake.  Then, suddenly, they retracted back into his gums.

 

            “What the fuck!?” I exclaimed.  There really wasn’t anything else to say to that.  Then I watched in horror and fascination as the sharp pairs of teeth moved back in.

 

            “See, Frankie?  You can’t do that with fakes.”  Gerard smirked, seeming satisfied with himself.

 

            Although the evidence was right in front of me, I still found it hard to believe him.  I had lived my entirely life, believing all of that stuff is bullshit.  Hell, I’ve never even believed in God, let alone anything supernatural.  I’ve always known that the real monsters are human beings- like me, and there is nothing worse.  But, as of now, I wasn’t going to worry too much about what Gerard may or may not be.  As of now, my left hand was loose, and I was going to take advantage of that.

 

            I roughly swung my fist to his face, but was shocked when it was stopped short, before connecting with his jaw.  Literally growling in frustration, I caught sight of Gerard’s hand- it had moved from my jaw and caught my hand before it had even hit him.  How the fuck did he do that?  No matter what had happened, I’d failed at my escape plan, and now he would certainly bound my hands again.  I sighed heavily, dejected.

 

            “Don’t try anything with me, Frankie,” Gerard warned.  God, I really wished he would stop calling me Frankie.  “I thought I’d let you have your hands free to give you a sense of power, but now you’ve lost that privilege.”

 

            Fair enough, I thought.  But luckily I was granted having my arms tied above my head again, as instead Gerard produced a pair of metal handcuffs and secured my wrists together in front of me.  Although it sucked to be in handcuffs, I was just thankful he hadn’t decided to cuff my hands behind me.  That would have made it a lot harder to escape.  But with my hands still maneuverable, despite being bound together, getting the hell out of here was still an option.

 

            “Now, I was thinking…” Oh god, he was talking again.  Gerard sure as hell talked way too much for my liking.  “I’d like to have some fun with you.  After all, it isn’t every day I come across someone as good-looking as you doing such horrible things.  You’re so pretty, it couldn’t go to waste…”

 

            Gerard now, disgustingly, caressed my face, and was looking into my eyes searchingly.  I yanked my head away, growling “Fuck you.”

 

            “C’mon, Frankie,” he said, lowering himself onto my lap.  Oh, fuck no.  “I know you’re attracted to me from the way you looked when I walked in.  Don’t you want to make this at least a little bit of a good experience?”

 

            I couldn’t help myself.  Roughly, I turned and spit directly in his face.  Instead of looking shocked, Gerard instead appeared subtly annoyed.  That was, before he struck me, surprisingly hard and the pain shot through my skull that was already in pain from being slammed against the wall previously.

 

            “That’s not very fucking nice,” Gerard spit.  What the fuck was his problem!?  Of course it wasn’t fucking nice!  It was quite obvious I’d be objected to ‘having fun’ with someone who _kidnapped me_ and was probably planning to _murder me_ , no matter what he looked like!  Was it really that hard to understand?

 

            Suddenly, his lips were pressed firmly against mine, and I found myself trying to push away, but it was pointless.  His body was pressed to mine, his hands holding me firmly down, and my hands and ankles being tied- I wouldn’t be able to fight him off now.  Plus, although he didn’t look like much, I found looks to be deceiving as he was actually pretty strong.  Strong enough to knock me unconscious with one blow, hold me down effortlessly, flawlessly block one of my punches, and to make it hurt like a bitch when he slapped me in the face.  So as of now, I’d just have to deal with this until I was able to escape.  I kept my lips still and firmly shut, not reciprocating the action at all.  Meanwhile, he made out sloppily with my still mouth, without a care in the world.

 

            Suddenly, he caught my lower lip between his teeth, biting and tugging firmly.  I gasped sharply- his fucking _teeth_.  I felt them tear the skin, and the metallic taste of blood instantly.  And as my mouth was open, the fucker used the opportunity to press his lips to mine once again, and force his tongue into my mouth.  I simply remained still as he licked into my mouth, running is tongue along any surface he could and playing with my own.  It took every inch of my self-control not to push him away or bite down harshly on his own tongue at that moment.  I knew I had to play it safe now.  My priority was not causing petty pain or fighting back against my attacker.  It was escaping.

           

            It felt like ages before Gerard finally pulled away, hands pressed firmly to either side of my face, and he took a moment to lick some of the blood from my lips.

 

            “Thank god for this, Frankie,” he said, as I only glared, “I was _starving_.  But you’ll make a great meal.”

 

            “You’re fucking disgusting,” I slurred, no longer able to talk correctly with the pain in my lower lip, piercing through my mouth.  I cringed at the feeling, and the sickening taste of blood that I then spit onto the floor.  Blood only tasted good when it wasn’t my own.

 

            “Mhmmm,” Gerard simply hummed, and then began playing with the hem of my t-shirt, “You know, you looked really good in your apartment without a shirt on.  Maybe you’ll feel better with this off?”

 

            “You know,” I growled, glaring at him harshly, “I’ve never done this shit to anyone.  You’re disgusting.  I’d never fuck someone against their will.”

 

            Gerard chuckled darkly.  “Who said I was doing that?  And, Frankie, sweetheart, you’ve done worse.  Some morals you have where _that_ is off limits, but torturing and murdering someone is perfectly fine with you…”

 

            Gerard then grabbed the handcuffs and snapped the chain connecting him, with only his bare hands.  He then pulled my shirt up, tauntingly slow before he pulled the fabric over my head and threw it off to the side.  He sighed heavily, and I froze as his mouth moved down to my neck.  But instead of biting in harshly, he was licking patterns onto the sensitive skin with his tongue, only ever nipping lightly with his ‘normal’ teeth.

 

            “Fuck!”  I cursed, struggling slightly against his grip, “But you’re no better than me!  You say you’re doing this for justice, when, y-you, you’re definitely enjoying this!”

 

            “Sure, I enjoy it,” he moaned against my skin, as he was moving downwards to my chest.  “The only difference is that I know you deserve it.”

           

            His mouth moved down my chest, licking and breathing hotly, and he was wasting no time in getting down to my navel, as his hands tugged lightly at the top of my sweatpants.  And, against every fucking fiber of my being, my dick had to be getting interested at this.

 

            “Yeah, it feels good,” he continued, talking barely loud enough for me to hear him, “It’s a bit of a turn-on, really.  You’re some horrible person who thinks you have the upper hand on everybody,” slowly, he pulled me away from the wall I was pressed up against, and instead pressed a hand gently to my chest, laying me flat on the ground, “And then I come along, and do to you what you’ve been doing to everyone else who doesn’t deserve it!”  He begins to laugh, wildly, looking insane.  “Yeah… you finally get what you deserve.  And it feels really… fucking… good.”

 

            With that, Gerard began slowly pulling my sweatpants down.  He already knew, I was guessing- since he was apparently watching me in my own apartment- that in my rush to leave the room I hadn’t put underwear on.  So as he pulled the pants away, he was already greeted with my shameful semi-hard on, and smirked down at me.  I blushed deeply, ashamed and embarrassed.  I didn’t want to have sex with him, or whatever the fuck he planned on doing.  It was just that male bodies are assholes, and my fucking cock had other plans, apparently.

 

            “Ohhh, Frankie, but I thought you weren’t enjoying this?”  Gerard said tauntingly, as he threw my pants off to the side.

 

            I glared at him once again, seething with rage, “You fucking know how it is.”

 

            “Hmm?  Oh yeah.  That even though you hate me, you’re still turned on and your body wants it?  It’s beautiful, isn’t it.”

 

            Before giving me a chance to respond, he moved down and pressed his lips against my own once again.  He moved them slowly against mine, and then I felt his hand lay lightly on my stomach.  I felt him rub his hand there, slowly moving lower, before running it against my thigh, and eventually lightly cupping my dick.  I couldn’t hold in a gasp as he began lightly stroking it, and I was fighting against all odds to not get any harder.  As Gerard continued this, his tongue was pressing against my lips once again, occasionally lapping up some blood that was still running from my lower lip.  But I still refused to grant him entrance into my mouth.

 

            But as much as I fought, I couldn’t ignore the pleasure stemming from the other man’s touch on my cock.  I groaned as I felt myself growing to my full length, mentally condemning myself for it.  Gerard moved his other hand to my hair, grasping it lightly with his fingers, and he moaned softly against my lips.  Sick piece of shit.

 

            “That’s right, baby,” he growled against my ear as he moved his mouth away from my own.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

            I refused to respond, as he looked down on me with an evil smirk on his face.  Then, as he still played with my dick, he moved his mouth to my neck once again, nibbling on the skin.  I attempted to pull away from him, whining at the sensation.  I didn’t want it to feel good, but fuck, it did.  And at the same time it terrified me, because previously when someone’s mouth was on my neck, that mouth wasn’t home to pairs of teeth that had the ability to rip it open.

 

            “Gerard, please-” I complained, still trying to pull away.  That’s when I realized it.  Fuck.  I was _begging_.  I had promised myself I wouldn’t beg.  It’s what they always did…  But I felt like I could hardly breathe with the fear pulsing through my veins.  I could hear my heartbeat in my own head, pounding strong and racing faster than ever.  Gerard simply pressed his lips to my skin, kissing my neck softly, before running his tongue along the vein there.

 

            “P-please stop,” I continued.  I panted, my body confused with receiving pleasure but being so terrified at the same time.  “Gerard, please don’t do this.  I-I won’t do it anymore. I won’t kill people.  Fuck, I’ll do anything, just don’t-”

 

            I felt him smile against the crook of my neck. “Don’t think you can talk your way out of this, darling.  Now you know what it’s like to be afraid for your life, huh?  I told you I’d teach you a lesson.”

 

            “No, I swear, holy shit,” I tried to argue, still heavily distracted as he began jacking me off very slowly, and didn’t move his mouth away from my neck.  “I’ll never- I’ll never do it again.  Please, j-just g-give me a chance.”

 

            Gerard didn’t respond, merely continuing to suck lightly on my throat, never biting or breaking the skin.  Then, all at once he pulled away, both his mouth and his hand from my length, and I absentmindedly groaned, in both relief and also the lack of contact on my lower body.  My hands finally free, I moved up one to rub away the wetness from my neck, feeling it slightly bruising and sore.  I shuddered at the sensation, disgusted.

 

            It took a second for me to realize Gerard had moved down my body, and now he looked down at me, hands holding my hips down as he sat on my legs weighing them down, with a knowing smirk on his face.  I held my breath as in one swift move, he lowered himself down and took my cock deep into his mouth.

 

            “Fuck!” I cursed, not expecting that at all and trying to force myself to think about anything other than how good it felt.  He hollowed his cheeks and pulled away smoothly, and for a moment I was lost in the hot, wet feeling.  I bit my lip harshly, struggling to suppress the moans I felt building in the back of my throat.  I watched as he bobbed his head enthusiastically, repeatedly taking me deep into his throat without gagging once or even pausing to breathe.  Then, I felt as if I’d fall apart as he swirled his tongue over the tip, teasing me before taking me into his mouth once again.  My hips jerked up instinctively, and he pressed my hips roughly to the ground again, holding me down.

 

            I closed my eyes tightly, pretending for the person currently sucking me off to be anyone other than who it was.  So this was his plan, wasn’t it?  Instead of being dominant, he’d make me betray myself and give into his seduction.  Figures.  But my mind trailed off once again as I was overwhelmed by pleasure, and could no longer hold in a soft moan that escaped from my mouth.

 

            Suddenly, he pulled away, and I opened my eyes slightly, looking up at him suspiciously.  “Mmmm, Frankie, you taste so good, babe,” he growled, as he began to slowly jerk me off again, keeping my erection present while he was busy talking.  “I just wanna bite… but I can’t do that here… no?”

 

            “What- NO!” I yelped as he removed his hand and brought his mouth back down to my dick, nibbling slightly on the head.  “F-fuck!  Please don’t fucking- bite-!”

 

            Then he laughed fully, mockingly.  “I’m just joking babe!  I wouldn’t do that!  But you do taste delicious, and I will bite other places when we’re done here…”  Then he ran his tongue from the base of my dick all the way to the tip, and down again to lick tauntingly all over, and then bringing his hand down again to stroke me slowly along with it.

 

            I whimpered and involuntarily thrusted into his hand again, feeling completely helpless.  I didn’t want to give him this, allow him to watch me slowly unfold in his hands.  But with my lifestyle, I didn’t have much time for relationships, or even one night stands.  Due to my relative lack of experience, it wasn’t difficult for an attractive, yet terrifying stranger, to turn me on so easily.

 

            “Fuck, please,” I begged pointlessly yet again, not entirely sure any longer what I was begging for.  I groaned loudly this time, unable to help it.  “Please… don’t…”

 

            My thoughts trailed off as he began going faster, deep-throating me passionately now, and the pleasure was overwhelming.  His tongue was working wonders on me, licking and caressing my cock as it slid in and out of his throat.  Now his hands gripped my thighs roughly, hard enough to bruise, and his nails were digging into my skin, maybe enough to draw blood.  All rational thoughts of reasons why this was wrong left my brain, and I was lost in pleasure as I absentmindedly took hold of the other man’s hair, pressing his head down rhythmically.  He simply moaned around me, heightening the pleasure tenfold.

 

            My body was trembling, and I felt myself growing closer by the second.  Gerard kept moaning and humming, sending sweet vibrations throughout my entire body.  I arched my back, crying out once again.  “Fuck, you…” I mumbled, hardly able to get words out, “Please- fuck! - You’re so…. I’m gonna….”

 

            Then the vampire pulled away, giggling as I groaned at the sudden loss of contact.

 

            “You gonna come, Frankie?” he taunted.  I froze in place, suddenly remembering the reality of the situation.  His eyes raked over my body, cold and unforgiving.

 

            “I…” I fought for words, unable to fully comprehend what was happening.  “Fuck, I… really don’t want to.”

 

            “Too bad,” Gerard replied, licking his lips as he moved his hands from my waist, back up to hold my wrists to the ground.  “You have no control when I’m going down on you, hmm?  And you’re not gonna last another minute.”

 

            So then, he brought himself back down and went even faster than before, slurping and sucking noisily, making me feel on the brink of exploding.  I closed my eyes again, trying so hard to get myself away from there mentally.  I tried to think of anything other than the heat around my dick, and the sweet friction of his mouth.  Anything that would keep me from coming and throwing away what was left of my dignity.  But regardless, I was so fucking close.

 

            “S-stop,” I cried out weakly.  I didn’t want to come.  I didn’t fucking want this.  Fuck.

 

            Gerard simply moaned, obscenely, as his hand joined his mouth around my shaft, pumping my dick quickly in the extra space.  I moaned again, despite trying so hard to bite back any noises.  I was whimpering then, it felt so good but I knew it was wrong.  Part of me still knew it was wrong, it the very back of my head. 

 

            Gerard began humming, the vibrations shaking me to my very core.  He removed his hand and began deep throating me again, quickly, moving his head down to take in my full length every time.  It became too much, and I couldn’t take it anymore.  I lost myself, coming inside of his mouth, and was utterly shocked when the man didn’t pull away instantly.  Instead, he moaned and swallowed around my cock, sucking it slowly, and then licking it clean afterwards.

 

            As I came down, I couldn’t help but find it odd that he’d done this.  Wasn’t swallowing supposed to be considered a bit degrading?  How was it pleasuring for _him_ to suck _my_ dick?  Either way, I still felt used and a bit ashamed, especially at the fact that he’d gotten me off and I had come without a second thought just moments ago.  I didn’t even have the self-control to hold it together when someone who clearly planned to _murder_ me sucked me off, and I felt disappointed in myself by doing that.  Maybe that was his entire plan.

 

            But very shortly I learned that he must get off to this as well, as he now hovered above me, his knees on either side of my abdomen.  I watched him unzip his black jeans and pull them down a few inches, removing his fully hard dick from his own pants.  With his mouth slack open and eyes shut tightly, he wrapped his fingers around it and began jacking himself off rapidly, his obscene moans filling the dark, empty room.  To me, this was not nearly as bad as what had happened before.  As long as I wasn’t the one getting hard over it, I wasn’t going to be hating myself.  Psychos will be psychos, and they will do shit like this.  I still just had to wait for a weakness in his plan, in order to escape.

 

            “Fuck,” Gerard cursed, whimpering, as he licked his lips once again.  I simply stared off into space, choosing a nice spot on the roof to focus on.  I could hear the man begin to pant heavily, and I knew he was close.  Then I felt a warm wetness splatter onto my chest, as he moaned, throwing his head back.  He collapsed over me, catching himself just in time before his entire weight landed on top of me.  Coming down from the orgasm, he remained still for a few moments, breathing heavily and contently, before he pulled his pants back on, zipping up the fly up once again.

 

            I watched as he headed across the room somewhere, grabbing some paper towels.  He used those to clean of my chest, before throwing them carelessly to the side.

 

            “See?  Not so bad,” he said as he cupped my cheek and smiled innocently at me.  I simply glared back at him, hating his guts more than I’d hated anyone before.  When I got out of here, he was going to get it so fucking bad.  He was going to regret everything he’s done.

 

            “But that wasn’t the _real_ fun part,” he continued, making my heart race.  For the love of god, I desperately hoped that he was the type who likes to play around with victims.  That would give me more of an opportunity to escape.  If not, and if he was planning on _killing_ me at that moment… No, I couldn’t think of that yet.  I couldn’t come to terms with the thought that this might be the end of me.  I was supposed to die by driving a car off my cliff once the feds were finally after me.  Or by taking a handful of pills.  When I died, it was supposed to be my choice, because no one would get the best of me or take my life.  I was not supposed to die at the hands of some other random psycho like this.

 

            Then, he ran his lips softly along my neck once again, pausing at the bottom.  He began licking slowly, wetly, running his tongue along the vein on one side, and up beneath my chin.  Then he was nibbling on the skin there.  And then, biting down but not breaking the skin, pulling and sucking, licking.  I cried out in pain but he continued regardless, doing this multiple times.  But when it finally happened, it was surprisingly gentle.  I felt the fangs sink into my skin slowly, and cleanly.  And my air supply was cut off as he bit down harshly, closing my windpipe.  I tried to push him away but he was too strong, his body weight pinning me to the ground, and his hands firmly holding down my wrists.  I felt a strange sort of numbness in the area where he’d bit, slowly spreading outwards and infiltrating my head, and then down through my chest.  My eyelids were suddenly droopy, and I gasped for breath weakly as his jaws released my throat.  But instead of fighting, I was only able to collapse to the ground, my vision blurry.

 

            Everything was in a thick haze as I felt his tongue again, this time lapping up the warm blood that was now spilling from my throat.  I let my eyes fall shut, deciding to make peace with my fate.  After all, I knew how long it took people to bleed out once I slit their throats.  Less than two minutes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a lot of typos in this chapter, I just really wanted to publish it and I'm way too lazy to read through it.... But I will fix the typos very soon. lol

When I finally came to, my throat was sore and dry, and my head was pounding all the more.  The room was pitch black, and chillingly cold.  It was so quiet that my labored breaths were the only sound echoing throughout the dark basement.  But I knew one thing was true; I was still alive.  Somehow, miraculously so.  And my captor seemed to be nowhere around.  I pondered a bit over how the hell it was possible for me to survive such an attack.  If what had happened wasn’t simply an estranged nightmare, he had torn into my neck.  A blow like that should have surely killed me within minutes.  But here I was, breathing still.  I decided to worry about that part later.  Now, I had to worry about getting out.

 

            Despite my body aching and protesting with every movement, I tested my arms and found that they still were no longer bound together by any means.  They still had the metal of the handcuffs secured tightly around them, but the chain holding them together had been snapped by Gerard himself earlier.  Slowly, carefully, I pulled myself to a sitting position.  It took all of my self-control not to groan as I was trying to keep quiet, as my back was sore and my body deprived of all energy.  I felt my head swimming rapidly as I sat, and quickly leaned forward with my head between my knees, willing the blood to rush quickly back to my head.  Now was my chance, and I couldn’t risk passing out once again.

 

            Blindly, I fumbled around my ankles, feeling for the heavy ropes that still held me to the ground.  They were tied tightly, with no wiggle space to spare.  But then I realized something.  With my left hand, I felt around the metal handcuff, hooked around my right wrist.  The chain had been snapped clean from this one, and was simply dangling from the left cuff now.  And I found just what I had wanted; a sharp metal edge protruding from the very place the cuff had been broken.  It was sharp enough to cut skin, and possibly sharp enough to cut through rope as well.  In carelessly breaking the bounds that confined me in such a way, Gerard had foolishly given me multiple means of escape.

 

            My heart beating fast in my chest as I knew my captor could ascend down the stairs at any moment, I got to work on my method.  With a tiresome effort and much pain from my aching limbs, I used the sharp edge of the broken cuff and began sawing painstakingly at the thick rope.  I felt an excited electricity surge through my body as I felt the area I’d been working at, and noted a decently sized gash in the rope I’d created.  At this pace, I’d be freed in no time at all.

 

            Gritting my teeth against the pain still ebbing from my bitten wrist and neck, and pushing down lightheadedness and nausea, I began to work more quickly, my efforts being granted as I felt myself ripping through the fibers of the rope.  Quite a few minutes later, and having barely broken a sweat, I finally began to feel the rope loosen around my ankles.  My breath catching in my throat from disbelief, I tugged at the material, and with some effort I was gratefully able to slip my legs out of the trap.  Panting, and feeling deeply in luck, I felt around my sore ankles.  The rope had dug into them deeply, imprinting deep lines in them and even breaking the skin in some places, but otherwise they felt completely fine.

 

            Hurriedly, I rushed to the side where I knew Gerard has thrown my clothes off, crawling over rather than testing my limits by standing.  I was able to find my shirt first, thankfully pulling the material over my head once again.  And then, after some more searching in the pitch blackness, I was able to locate my sweat pants, hurriedly pulling them on. 

 

            Then, I decided it was finally time for me to attempt to stand.  Inching over to the wall, I used it for support, standing up slowly and leaning against the wall.  I took a deep, steady breath.  For someone who’d just gone through a pretty traumatic experience and lost a shit ton of blood, I didn’t feel all that bad.  I tried to envision in my head what the room had looked like, when the lights had been on.  Sadly, I had been focusing more on my attacker, and less on the decoration.  But I did have a vague idea of where the staircase was, and I was pretty sure there were no objects blocking my way on the left side of the room.  Cautiously, praying I wouldn’t knock anything over and make a shit ton of noise, I inched along the wall, heading to where I knew the stairs would be.

 

            Although I’d felt fine at first, it wasn’t long before I began to feel like shit again.  My whole body heat up, my limbs beginning to go numb.  My ears began ringing demandingly, and I felt myself growing dizzy.  My breathing labored once again as waves of nausea overtook me, I slowly kneeled to the ground, sitting to gain my composure.  I did feel much better when I was no longer standing, but I didn’t feel cured.  The ringing, although more distant, remained in my ears, and I still felt lightheaded and feint.  This would be a rough journey, making it up all of those stairs, and then out of this fucker’s house undetected.  I only hoped I had enough stamina to make it out of here, and to get to somewhere safe alive.

 

            Eventually, I began making my way towards the exit again, this time opting to crawl and conserve my energy rather than walking.  I was lucky enough not to run into anything on the way there, and eventually found the wall ending, and was able to feel the first few wooden steps.  Now, I aimed to be as quiet as possible, even trying to breathe more lightly than usual, feeling that any sound would wake up the vampire, wherever the hell he was.  Slowly, carefully, I began to ascend the stairs, on my hands and knees.  I had to stop every few steps anyways to gain my composure, my brain threatening to lose consciousness any time I put my body through too much activity.  And, eventually, I made it to the door.

 

            For some reason, only then did it cross my mind that I was most definitely fucking _locked_ in the basement.

 

            I sighed heavily, wondering what to do now.  Just accept my fucking defeat?  There was no way I was doing that.  Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to try, I decided to test the doorknob anyways.  I held my breath, silently willing the door to open, as if that would make any different.  But my hopefulness quickly turned to shock as I heard a click and the _knob turned_ , and I was able to pull open the door ever so slightly.

 

            That’s when I began to worry that it would be a trap.  I mean, at this point, everything my captor had done was just plain idiotic.  Who leaves a victim alive, un-handcuffed, and in a room that isn’t even locked?  Although I still had to sneak out of the unknown house silently, escape seemed almost too easy.  But, pushing my anxieties into the back of my mind, I quietly pulled the door open, and was able to see light for the first time in quite a while.  I was nearly blinded by the harsh daylight that flooded in through the door.  Being in such a dark room, I had simply assumed it was night.  But now, I blinked to clear my blurry vision, and was facing a small living room, lined with windows that were letting in the light of day.

 

            I looked around, seeing no sign of my kidnapper anywhere.  I saw a staircase leading up on my right side- he probably was in a room up there.  On the level I’d emerged into, I saw only a living room that gave way to a kitchen.  And there it was, an inviting front door.  I rose to my feet, slowly, not feeling quite as feint this time, although I still felt like complete shit.  I padded as silently as possible to the door, my heart racing, and trying to keep watch of every corner of the room.  I listened intently for anything out of place as I slowly made my way to the door.

 

            As I reached the front door with no contest, my eyes settled on a set of car keys in a bowl on a stand placed next to the door.  My eyes darted wearily between the keys, and the staircase leading up to where Gerard probably was, and the black Mercedes I could see parked in the driveway of the house.  Was it really worth the risk?  But then again, I had next to no idea where I was, and was completely vulnerable if I was walking.  Hell, I could hardly even walk in the first place. I had no belongings on me, no money at all, and no means of getting around.  For all I knew, I could have been brought to another state.  There was no telling.  With a surge of determination, I grabbed the keys, and unlocked the front door.  I pushed it open, making my way into freedom.  And then I ran.

 

            To my luck, I saw some people around, a few who were giving me odd glances.  There was a couple walking down the street, some gardeners across the street, and a family outside quite some ways down.  This seemed to be a nice neighborhood, of people unsuspecting of the fact that their neighbor was a psychotic vampire.  Who knew how the hell he got enough money to live somewhere like this.  Did he have a fucking job?

 

            Sprinting the short distance between the porch and the car parked in the driveway had my head pounding and my breath quick once again.  Quickly, I pressed the button unlocking the car door, and pulled it open, jumping inside.  I put the keys in the ignition, turning them quickly and starting the car without a second thought.  Rapidly finding my bearings in the unfamiliar vehicle, I threw it in reverse, pulling out of the driveway.  I switched the gear to drive, peeling quickly out of the quiet street.  I watched the two story house I’d been trapped in disappear in the rearview mirror, leaving behind one tragedy and heading into the next.

 

            Speeding through the neighborhood until I reached a busier street, I was finally able to get my bearings.  I was only a few cities down from where I lived, thank god.  It didn’t take long for me to begin to figure out where to head.  And on the time shown by the car, it was 11:12am.  By the time I reached my apartment, it had been only about 30 minutes.  But as I slowed down on my street, I realized that going home might not be the best idea.  After all, Gerard might as well be awake by now.  And he knows where I live.  So I quickly sped past my own apartment complex, wondering where the hell to go instead.

 

            I decided a gas station first would be my best bet.  I needed to head into a liquor store bathroom, because I definitely looked like I had just been kidnapped and tortured at the moment.  In fact, I’m pretty sure there was dried blood all over my skin and face.  It was a wonder no one had called the cops on me as I was driving the car yet.  A few blocks away, I pulled into a random 7-11 parking lot.  Quickly, I checked my appearance in the rearview mirror.  Fuck.  There really was blood all over my face.  And quite obvious tears at the bottom of my lip.  Groaning, I was thankful that Gerard had some conveniently placed tissues in his car, and had to use my own saliva to wet them before desperately wiping the blood from my face.

 

            Next, I checked my neck, which was still throbbing painfully.  Holy shit, that looked a lot worse.  It was bruised a deep purple all all bloody, and quite obvious bite marks were imprinted into my skin, an angry crimson red that would definitely leave a scar.  I cursed Gerard under my breath and wiped most of the blood from that area as well, carefully not to break it open again, and hoping it wouldn’t get infected.  But there was nothing I could do about the deep gash on my neck or the obvious bruises, so I decided it would be best for me to try to casually cover it with my hand while I bought a sweatshirt or scarf of something that could cover it.

 

            That’s when I realized that I didn’t have any money on me.  My wallet was still in the apartment.  Fuck.  So I decided to search the car for anything useful.  Luckily there was a sweatshirt left careless on the backseat.  I cringed because it was Gerard’s, and smelled like him as well.  But it was plain black, nothing out of the ordinary from what I would wear, and covered my neck much better than the t-shirt I was wearing.  Not to mention the fact that there were still disconnected cuffs on my wrists, and I’d have to hide that as well.  So it would have to do.

 

            After putting the sweatshirt on and pulling the hood up over my head, I opened the door and pushed my way out of the car.  On edge, I glanced around me for a bit, making sure the coast was clear.  Who knew if Gerard had some sort of tracking device in his car and could’ve followed me here. 

 

            I walked into the store with my head low, and the cashier behind the counter gave me a quizzical look.  I did look pretty fucking sketchy at the moment, but luckily she didn’t say anything, just deciding to mind her own business.  I made my way to the bathroom in the back, making sure to check that I was alone in the room before finally relieving myself after being tied up in a basement for who knows how long.  Then I used the sink and soap to try to clean up a bit, rinsing out my hair and washing my skin, hoping it would make me smell less like blood and shit, and overall like death.

 

            Afterwards, I decided to check the other injuries I may have.  The spot where Gerard had bit my wrist didn’t look quite as bad as my neck did, but it was certainly comparable.  Obvious incisions where the fangs had cut, bruised, and covered in dried blood.  I quickly rinsed the area off in the sink.  Taking advantage of the water, I decided to clean the wounds on my lip and neck more carefully as well.  I tried to take notice of anything else that had gone wrong.  There were a few bruises, scattered over random places on my body, and much deeper ones on my wrists and ankles where they’d been bound.  But other than that, and some pretty intense blood loss I was still feeling the effects of, I was perfectly fine.  Luckily there were no broken bones, and most likely there was no organ damage.  At least, it didn’t feel like anything was off.

 

            As I thought about the blood loss, I began to feel pretty feint again as well, now that the adrenaline from stealing a car was entirely gone.  I felt my stomach aching too, in the way it only does when you haven’t eaten for over 24 hours.  Although I had no money, food was a must, if I didn’t want to pass out in the middle of a 7-11.  I decided that stealing from the store was my only option, and hoped it was a bit busier when I left the bathroom.

 

            I was in luck that morning.  As I walked back into the store, there were quite a few costumers milling around, and a line at the cash register.  Walking casually by the warm display compartment they kept the pastries in, I quickly grabbed a muffin and croissant, shoving them in my sweatshirt pockets when I was certain no one was looking.  Then I walked out of the store without a second thought.

 

            Once back in the car, I wondered where the fuck to go from there.  I decided that my next move had to be to get rid of this vampire.  As long as he was around, he was going to be after me, and prove a constant threat.  But there was a problem.  He was stronger than me, I hated to admit, and I had no idea how to kill him.  Who knew what myths were true about vampires?  I mean, was I supposed to decapitate him, throw holy water onto him, or stake him in the heart?  I honestly had no clue, giving absolutely no thought to the subject before.  So I thought that my next destination could be the public library.  There would be free internet access without me needing to go back to my apartment and risk my life again.

 

            I arrived shortly, pulling into the far side of the parking lot.  There, I finally decided to eat the pastries I had stolen, practically inhaling the food due to how hungry I was.  Then, I was on my way to the library, which I rarely ever entered.  The last time I was there was when I was stalking a guy who was a really studious college student, years ago.  That situation hadn’t ended very well for him, and I couldn’t help myself from smiling as I remembered.

 

            Once inside, I made my way directly to the back area where they kept all of the computers.  They were ancient things, giant white boxes lined next to each other on tables, with the keyboard and mouse separate.  I sat at the very corner, thankful there was hardly anyone around at the moment.  Hell, when is a library ever crowded anyways?

 

            Once the computer finally opened, although it was pretty dumb, I decided to simply google “vampires” and see if anything came up.  What came up was mostly a few websites that seemed pretty fake, and of course a Wikipedia article that talked about different culture’s depictions of vampires as well as fiction written about them.  There were also links to movies and TV shows about (fictional) vampires.  But nothing seemed to have much substance.  It wasn’t until I got to about the third google search page, feeling hopelessly desperate, that I found something that seemed a little bit more legit.  It was a blog run by a person claiming to be a vampire.  He had all sorts of ‘proof’, such as pictures of his own fangs, and a video of him drinking blood (it appeared to be blood stored in one of those hospital bags, not from an actual person).  He went by ‘Michael’ and claimed to be against hurting humans, but either way it wouldn’t be easy to trust this guy if he really was a vampire.  Not only that, but apparently he didn’t live extremely far, saying he lived in New York somewhere.  And with some extreme stalking, I was able to find his email.  Taking a deep breath, I decided to write an email to this guy.

 

            _“Hi, Michael_

_I came across your blog today after desperately searching for information about vampires.  Last night (I assume) I was attacked by a vampire and I’m wondering if there is a way I can speak to you to learn more.  I am in need of information as to how to protect myself from them in case I am attacked again.  You see, the one who attacked me is after me for a personal reason, so I reasonably fear he will attack again.  Thank you for reading._

_-FTW”_

            I sent the email using my fake email, and fake initials.  I’m not the best at writing emails and such, but I hoped it worked out anyways, and that Michael guy would actually respond to me.  If not, who knew what I’d do next.

 

            I noticed that by the time I had found that guy, it was already about 3:30pm, and the library closed at 8.  I only had about 5 hours left, and I spent the entire time searching the web, but didn’t come across anything that seemed like an actual vampire.  There were a few that claimed to be vampire ‘hunters’ as well, and I emailed some of them, but also got no response.   Frustrated, by the end of the night I had ended up just watching “Vampire Diaries” on the computer with the headphones that were placed next to each computer in my ears.  I was actually beginning to get a bit invested in the show when a sudden chime alerted me to that I had received an email.

 

            I nearly jumped at the sound, switching tabs to my email rapidly.  My heart jumped when I saw I’d gotten a message from Michael.  Hurriedly, I opened the message and was a bit disappointed when all he’d responded with was a phone number.  But at least I now had a way to contact him and speak.  Quickly, I committed the number to memory, before shutting down the computer.  It was almost 8 and the library was about to close soon anyways.  I’d have to find a different public place to camp out it.

 

            I was in luck when I noticed, before leaving the library, that there was still a _payphone_ in the building.  Who the fuck has a payphone now, anyways?  Well, apparently the library does.  The building was probably built at least 50 years ago.

 

            Then my heart sank as I realized I had no money, once again.  Okay, so that wasn’t too big of a deal.  I’d just have to steal someone’s phone.

 

            From the exit hallway, I was able to spy a college age student who was probably supposed to be studying, carelessly on her phone.  I moved to the side of the hallway, out of view, and watched her hopefully.  It was unlikely she’d leave it behind, but if she decided to go to the bathroom or something before leaving, I was in luck.

 

            To my luck, a second girl walked up to the first one, probably her friend.  They waved hello and hugged, probably friends who had just happened to run into each other.  I smirked as I saw she left her phone on the table behind her, as she stood up and was talking to her friend.  They seemed to be completely engaged in their conversation, paying attention to nothing else, so I tried my luck. 

 

            Discreetly, I walked in the general direction of the two, pretending to browse over the books.  As I got closer, I heard them talking about what classes they were taking in school and how hard the semester was, or something.  When I got very close it was pretty apparent that they were getting lost in the conversation, not paying attention to much else.  I was a bit anxious at being caught stealing the phone, but then again, what was the worst consequence?  If I was caught the worst I would have to do is flee the building.  So I decided to go for it.

 

            Sauntering slowly passed the table, and facing the opposite direction towards the aisle of books, I casually stuck my hand out and plucked the phone from the table, sliding it into my sweatshirt pocket.  Then, I walked calmly away, heading for the exit once again.  When I was out of site, I peered back towards the two women, who were still talking, not having noticed anything was off.  Good.

 

            As I left the library into the cool evening air, I opened the phone and was pleased to see that it wasn’t locked at the moment, probably because the girl had just been using it.  As I walked swiftly towards Gerard’s car in the parking lot, I typed the number I’d memorized into the phone, holding my breath as I heard it ring.  I reached the car and quickly checked the inside to make sure no one was in there, something I’d been doing a lot ever since my initial run in with the vampire.  I was pleased to see that I was alone in the place, and had just closed the door when I heard someone pick up the phone on the other line.

 

            “Hello?” Someone said, sounding a bit tired and very monotone.

 

            “Um, hello,” I answered, not sure what to say, “Michael, is it?”

 

            “Yeah, that’s me,” the voice on the other line responded.  “You’re the guy who emailed me, who said he’s got a vamp after him, right?”

 

            “Yeah,” I said.  “That’s me.”

 

            “What’s your name?”

 

            “Fred,” I said, still not daring to use my real name.

 

            “Okay, Fred.  I’ll be at a bar in New York City tonight, and meeting me there is your only option.  You want the address?”

 

            Although I was unsure about the offer, I did still have Gerard’s car, and the further I was from Jersey, the safer I probably was.  “Okay, sure,” I told him.  He told me the address of some place downtown and I agreed to meet him there in about an hour.  Luckily, I lived close to New York, only about 30 minutes away, so it wouldn’t take me too long to get there.  Plus, the car I’d stolen certainly had great mileage, and with how full the gas tank was I would easily be able to make the drive there and back.  So, without a second thought, I sped off, heading to New York City.

 

~~~

 

            The city was always ridiculously busy, more so than anywhere I’d been in my life.  In fact, it was most definitely one of the most crowded places in the world.  Traffic lined the streets all hours of the day, and there was never anywhere to park.  Eventually I did find a place, about 3 blocks from the bar I was meant to meet Michael at.  I quickly parked the car and began the short walk.

 

            I still looked like absolute crap, but I really didn’t have another option.  I had no extra clothes and no money.  I probably still smelled horrible as well.  I hadn’t showered, and I didn’t have any deodorant or cologne readily available.  I began to feel increasingly self-conscious of my state as I bustled through the crowds of people, many of them dressed up for a night out.  I ran my hand through my greasy hair subconsciously.  I probably looked homeless, with my stained sweatpants, and smelled like I hadn’t showered in a week.  Whatever Michael was expecting out of meeting me, he was probably going to end up gravely disappointed.

 

            Eventually I did reach the bar I was meant to go to.  It wasn’t super busy, like many of the other places, being off the main road a bit.  It was only about 9:30pm, and there were just a few groups of people inside or on the patio, eating or drinking.  I realized at that moment that I had no idea what the hell this Michael guy even looked like.  Sighing, I pushed through the door into the restaurant.

 

            I paused for a moment as the sound of dishes clattering and people talking flooded my ears.  A hostess asked me if I needed to be seated and I politely declined, saying I was here to meet someone and trying to find them.  Squinting my eyes, I looked over the inhabitants of the room, wondering who the hell Michael to be.  Is there any way for him to _look_ like a vampire?

 

            Suddenly, someone caught my eye from across the room.  That was probably because he was staring right at me, with an unbroken gaze.  He seemed to be assessing me calmly, and I knew it was probably Michael as he excused himself from his friends he seemed to be sitting with and headed over to me.

 

            Michael was skinny, and quite a bit taller than me.  He was good-looking, I had to admit, with piercing eyes and a defined jawline.  His straight brown hair fell loosely to the side of his face, with bangs that swept across his forehead.  As he reached me, he didn’t smile, only giving me a curt nod.

 

            “Fred, I’m guessing.” He said.

 

            “Yeah,” I said, before asking, “How did you know?”

 

            “Well, you came in here looking lost, and you kind of look like you just escaped from prison.”

 

            I pursed my lips, “Okay then, fair enough.”

 

            “Come over to my table, we can talk there.”

 

            I followed Michael over to the table, where he’d been sitting with two other guys.  One of them grinned up at me, he had jet black hair and dazzling white teeth.  The other one smiled shyly, a chubby blonde wearing glasses and a fedora, with pretty bad side burns.  I waved hello to them, and the one with black hair gladly waved back at me, while the other guy simply raised his eyebrows in greeting.

 

            “This is Pete,” Michael said, motioning to the one with black hair, “And that’s Patrick,” he said, nodding to the one wearing the fedora.  I wondered if they were vampires as well.

 

            “Um, hi,” I said, “I’m Fred.”

 

            “Hi, Fred,” Pete said, grinning widely as if he was in on a joke that I wasn’t.  Mikey then sat down at the table, and motioned for me to take the seat next to him.

 

            “So, I hear you’ve been having some vampire problems, huh?” Pete said after I sat down, leaning towards me and still grinning.

 

            “Er, yeah,” I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  “That’s what I’m here about.”

 

            “Well no worries, then,” he continued, leaning back, “Me and Mikes here know aaaall about vampires.  Don’tcha, Mikey?”

 

            Michael hung his head down, appearing to glare at Pete, “Sure.”

 

            Pete laughed loudly, “Good ole Mikey.  So, Fred, what’s your problem?  You look like you just lost a fight with a bear.  Or, a vampire, I’m guessing.”

 

            I sighed, wondering why this Pete guy was doing all the talking when Michael was the one I agreed to meet, “Yeah, sure.  And I guess, uh, I wanna learn how to win instead?”

 

            “Well,” Pete said, making a _tsk_ sound with his tongue, “That would take years of practice…”

 

            “Pete, shut up,” Michael said, and I was surprised to see him talk, “Sorry, Fred.  Pete’s a vampire too.  An annoying one,” he pointedly glared at Pete, while the other man just giggled, “I’ll tell you what I can help with.”

 

            Mikey then explained to me that they would be willing to tell me tips on how to kill or weaken vampires, since they were already out at this bar and I’d met them here, they weren’t really wasting any time.  But he said that they wouldn’t help me actually hurt another one, not wanting to get caught up in something that wasn’t their business.  They also offered to buy me a meal while we talked.  I decided that was fair enough, and plus, I was starving. I didn’t feel like I wanted to know whether or not Pete didn’t drink from people like Mikey, or if he was like Gerard, or possible worse.  I didn’t bother asking.  But I did find out that Patrick was human, and he was friends with Pete before the other was turned only a few years ago.

 

            Mikey gave me the run-down of what vampires are like.  Basically, they are not invincible, but they are a lot faster and stronger than people.  They also have extraordinary senses when compared to ours- especially a much better sense of smell and hearing.  They do have fangs, but they are retractable so they can be hidden, which I’d learned thanks to Gerard the night before.  And their venom had the tendency to actually heal wounds after a person was bitten, the reason being that most vampires would like to kidnap a persona and feed off of them for up to a week without the person dying.  I shuddered at that thought.  The worst possible thing, in my opinion, would have been to stay trapped with Gerard for a _week_.  But that would also explain why my neck wound had closed up, instead of causing me to bleed out.

 

            Mikey then told me that I didn’t have to worry about getting turned into a vampire just because of being bitten.  He said that the venom doesn’t actually turn people, and that doing so is actually a very long and complicated process, some of which means nearly dying and drinking a vampire’s blood.  So I didn’t have to worry about suddenly waking up undead.  Although I thought that might be kind of cool, it did seem a bit complicated, so I was thankful that I wasn’t a vampire.

 

            Then, Mikey got into the details of what vampires were harmed by.  He said that, being ungodly, they are held off by crucifixes, and hurt by holy water.  They also are burned by sunlight, and can’t go outside during the day- which would explain why Gerard didn’t chase me down right after I left his house.  I got more of an explanation to why Gerard didn’t wake up when I escaped either.  Vampires sleep like death through the day.  Almost right after the sun comes up, they are knocked out and nearly impossible to wake up until nightfall.

 

            He said that vampires can be killed in pretty much any of the same ways as people, they are just generally harder to kill.  But, he advised be that stabbing them in the heart was certainly the best way.  It didn’t matter if it was a steak or a kitchen knife, though.  He said that if I was trying to kill one, just make sure that I’ve hit the heart, and probably stab it multiple times.  He said he didn’t advise trying to kill a vampire with a gun because, “it doesn’t create a big enough wound”.  According to Mikey, vampires can only be killed by a vital organ being destroyed, and they’re systems won’t fail simply because a hole was shot into their head or heart- they will only heal.

 

            After I thanked Mikey for all the information, he asked me if I would tell him what exactly happened to me.  I explained that I’d been kidnapped from my apartment by a vampire, and held hostage, and that he had bitten me twice and took my blood.  I decided to leave out the _other_ things he did, after all that wasn’t really any of these guys’ business.  I showed them the bite wounds on my neck and wrist, and thankfully they said that the wounds would eventually heal, but they would leave a scar.  I also showed them the fact that I still had the metal cuffs around my wrist, and Mikey did me a huge favor by snapping the metal apart and finally breaking me free.  God, it felt extremely good not to have those digging into my wrist anymore, and not having to hide them beneath the sweatshirt I was wearing.

 

            Luckily, Patrick offered me a shower and a place to stay for the night.  I thanked him, and asked if I could get a ride with him to his place, saying that my friend had dropped me off at the bar.  In honesty, I didn’t want the burden of driving around Gerard’s car anymore, with the chance that he may be able to track me through it.  Patrick agreed and soon enough we were leaving the bar, with Mikey and Pete staying behind.

 

            It wasn’t long before we arrived at Patrick’s place, a one-bedroom apartment in Manhattan.  It wasn’t in the best of areas, but I couldn’t be one to judge.  I’d learned from the guys earlier that it was Saturday night.  Strangely enough, Gerard had kidnapped me on Friday night, shortly after I’d gotten home, and I’d probably woken up in his basement the same night as well.  So thankfully, I still had tomorrow to recover, another day before I headed into work.  Except I wouldn’t be recovering, I’d be using the day to get ahold of Gerard.

 

            Taking a warm shower felt better than it ever had before.  I washed the sweat and grime from my body, and finally shampooed my hair, feeling a lot better now that I was clean.  And I felt dirty in far more than one way.  With the stress of the day over and nothing to distract me, it was hard to keep thoughts of what Gerard had done out of my head.  Constantly, there were flashbacks to his hand, his _mouth_ over my cock, and I could still feel it in a way.  It didn’t feel good at all, only made me vastly uncomfortable.  I was so ashamed of myself, for getting turned on and fucking coming because of him.  It was almost as if he’d manipulated me in some horrible way, and taken a piece of my dignity.  I felt my chest burn in anger as I remembered his eyes, the satisfied look on his face.  I’d definitely get my revenge on that fucker.  No one was supposed to have the upper hand on me.

 

            Finally, when I was done with my shower, I dried off with a clean towel and put on the clothes Patrick had let me borrow.  Both of us were extremely short, so luckily we were about the same size.  Finally smelling nice, in the clean clothes, Patrick told me I could sleep on the couch in the living room.  He left a few blankets and a pillow there, and in the dark of night, with the constant city sound of traffic and the nightlife in the distance, I curled up on the couch, my eyelids heavy and body aching, willing me to sleep.

           

            But under my tired eyes, my brain was whirring with anxiety.  Every small rustle or creek in the floorboards, my eyes shot open and my heart was racing.  Every shadow fallen in the room was suspicious.  It was still night, and I knew Gerard was after me.  I knew he was coming for me.  Fuck, what if he found me here?  I was terrified and although I couldn’t keep my eyes open, I couldn’t get a wink of sleep.

 

            But eventually, fatigue did get the best of me.  After hours of tossing and turning, I fell asleep.  I fell asleep with the image of hazel eyes boring into my own, and lips twisted into a wicked smirk, with fangs peeking through.

 

            “ _I will find you_ ,” the eyes said to me.

 

~~~

 

            “Mikes, oh god, I’m in a lot of trouble-“

 

            “Let me guess,” the always monotone voice on the other line said, “You caught someone.  Kidnapped him.  Brought him to your house.  Except you were careless and didn’t tie up his arms, or even lock the basement door, for some stupid reason.  Then, the man who was trapped in your basement escaped, and now you are desperately trying to find him?”

 

            “M-Mikey?” Gerard said, dumbfounded, “What the fuck?”

 

            “Yeah, the guy fucking found _me_ ,” Mikey said, “I think he is different than the people you usually mess with.  He found my email through my blog.  He wanted to know how to kill vampires.  I had no idea he had anything to do with _you_ , you fucking moron, until he showed up to meet me at a bar _wearing your sweatshirt_ in order to hide his scars.  You can guess I was pretty shocked when this poor guy showed up fucking covered in your scent.”

 

            “Mikes,” Gerard said, scoffing, “He isn’t a ‘poor guy’.  He’s a fucking serial killer.  You know that, right?”

 

            “Shit,” said Mikey, “Well, he kind of gave me that vibe.  He was way too calm about this whole situation.  Shaken up, but not as shaken up as any normal person should be.  Plus, I know the type you usually go after…”

 

            “Exactly, Mikey.  That’s why I didn’t think he would escape!!  Most people are too afraid to even try.  I was so stupid.  It was just really close to sunrise, so I had to rush to my room and didn’t have time to tie up his arms again and stuff….”

 

            “And you’re lazy.”

 

            “Shut up!  But, thank fucking god you found him.  Where is he now?”

 

            “He’s at Patrick’s house.”

 

            “Oh.  Fuck.  You mean the hunter who hates my guts even though I only kill horrible people?”

 

            “Yeah, him.  But it’s not like he’ll let Fred stay there forever.  So I’d say to just wait until later to attack.  But, um, he knows everything about vampires now, by the way.  So be careful.  Also I’m not helping you because it’s not my problem that you decided to be stupid.”

 

            “Thanks, Mikey,” Gerard said sarcastically, “Plus, his name’s Frank, not Fred.”

 

            “He told us it was Fred.”

 

            “He was lying.”

 

            “Hmm.  Who knew a serial killer would be good at lying?  Anyways, good luck with your issue.  Have a nice night!”

 

            “Goodbye, Mikey,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes at his little brother and hanging up the phone.  He had been so anxious when he’d woken up to a missing victim and a stolen car.  What on earth were the chances that Frank went running unknowingly right to Gerard’s brother?  Either way, Gerard could be thankful for that coincidence.  Or maybe it was karma… yeah, most likely it was Frank’s bad karma.  At least now Gerard also knew his expensive as fuck car was probably in New York.  Well, that wasn’t entirely a comforting thought, but it was better than not knowing at all where it may be.  He realized he forgot to mention to Mikey that Frank _stole his car_.  Oh well, he guessed it would have to wait until tomorrow night.  Luckily he wasn’t that hungry anymore- thanks to Frank- and he didn’t feel particularly inclined to leave the house today.  Instead, he could just hang around working on the comics he was writing and drink a lot of coffee.  Luckily for him, although the caffeine didn’t have as much of an effect on him as it used to, coffee still hadn’t lost its appeal to the vampire.

 

            But tomorrow night, Gerard would have to deal with Frank Iero, once again.  And he knew it would not be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally updated. And I really liked writing this. I feel like it's a lot lighter than the other ones and I liked finally having the Way brothers interact, ha.


	6. You'll Never Take Me Alive, Because I'm Already Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is going back for Gerard, this time in arms...

 

            You could say I woke up early in the morning, but in reality, it felt as if I didn’t sleep at all that night.

 

            All I could remember was tossing and turning, and waking up at every slightest noise.  Fear and paranoia.  Even if I did get a wink of sleep, nightmares of blood and fangs tearing into my skin woke me instantly.  I was waiting, praying desperately for the morning.  My paranoid mind didn’t want to sleep in the slightest, but I knew that I needed the rest should I be ready for the next day.  When I finally opened my eyes to a lightening sky, now a cool grey rather than pitch black, I was already wide awake.  The time on the digital clock near the couch was 6:42. It was good enough for me, and it wasn't like I’d be able to sleep any longer anyways.

 

            In my head, I quickly went over the details of what Michael, or “Mikey” as his friends called him, had told me about vampires.  He’d mentioned the usual stuff from the myths, such a crosses and holy water.  He’d also told me that I could kill them by stabbing them in the heart, and that was my best shot.  So I decided that as soon as I’d eaten, I’d have to gather the materials I needed.

 

            Not bothering to be shy at all, I quickly rummaged through Patrick’s cupboards and scanned over his refrigerator, trying to find what would be the most sustainable to eat.  I quickly grabbed and apple and a granola bar, knowing the more protein I had, the more aware I would be.  It also didn’t take me long to find the coffee maker and begin making my own coffee.  A bit of caffeine wouldn’t hurt to give me an extra push so early in the morning.  Although my mind was wide awake, my body was still tired and I found it quite difficult to keep my heavy eyelids open.

 

            As I ate what I’d picked out for myself, I headed to the bathroom.  There, I made sure to carefully clean my remaining wounds, not wanting to risk infection.  Then I began to search the house for any supplies I needed.  In the kitchen, I was of course able to snatch a few sharp knives.  Luckily, Patrick also happened to have a crucifix hanging on his door- probably to ward off vampires from his apartment, but oh well, he could get a new one.  I grabbed Gerard’s sweatshirt I’d taken, not really caring if it was a bit gross from wearing it yesterday, and shoved the weapons into the oversized pocket.  I didn’t know where the hell I was supposed to find holy water, but I guessed I’d have to worry about that one later. 

 

            After stealing some of his stuff, I didn’t feel particularly keen to speak to Patrick in case he noticed. After all, he hunted vampires, and I knew from experience that those were some strong motherfuckers.  But either way, I decided to risk it.  There were just some things I had to know from him.

 

            When I opened the door to Patrick’s room, of course, he was sleeping, like any normal person would be at 7am on a Sunday morning.  But I didn’t care too much about him losing a few hours of sleep, because I had something much more important going on.

 

            “Hey, Patrick, wake up,” I said loudly, flicking the lights on and pulling open the curtains.  Light flooded the room, and Patrick groaned angrily.

 

            “F-Frank?” He said, his eyes squinted against the sunlight.  “What the hell, man?  It’s early.  Go to sleep.”  He mumbled and pulled a pillow over his head, turning over.

 

            “No,” I said, pulling the pillow from him.  This time Patrick sat up, and he looked completely furious, but it was hard to take him seriously with his bed head.  Although I did know better, and that the man was probably pretty damn tough despite not looking the part.

 

            “What the fuck do you want!?” He was obviously very irritated, which you could expect out of anyone if you woke them up too early during the weekend.  But I couldn’t really worry about Patrick’s emotions at the moment.  I had to move fast.  Every hour of daylight was precious time.

 

            “Patrick, I’m worried about the vampire coming after me, and I have to find him today.  I need to ask you some questions.”  I said, trying to seem as innocent and worried as possible.  I gave him my best puppy eyes.

 

            Patrick rubbed his eyes, and fumbled around on the nightstand next to his bed for his glasses.  When he found them, he rubbed them clean on his shirt and then put them on.

 

            “Fine then.  Ask me anything.  And you know, if you need my help, I’d be willing to go with you…”

 

            “No, that’s fine.” I said.  “This is more of my own battle.  But I do need to ask a few things.”

 

            “Okay,” said Patrick, “Your loss.  Ask away.”

 

            “I was wondering; can vampires be held off by rope?  Or do I need something stronger?”

 

            “Well,” he began, “In all honesty, if I were you I would simply try to stab him in his sleep and get it over with.  Tying up a vamp isn’t a good idea, ‘cos they tend to escape.  But if you’re set on doing that, rope won’t hold them.  Or handcuffs.  I’d suggest heavy metal chains.  But even that won’t hold them forever.”

 

            “Well, does iron burn them?  Like in the myths?”

 

            “Unfortunately, no.”

 

            I sighed, pondering what I’d do now.  I couldn’t just _kill_ Gerard.  No, I needed full-blown revenge.  “So, is there any way to keep a vampire captive?”

 

            “As I said, I _don’t suggest it_ ,” Patrick said, giving me a warning glance, “But the chains would be your best bet.”

 

            “Okay.  I guess that would be all.  Except, do you happen to have any holy water?”

 

            “No, not on me,” said Patrick, “but I know where you could get it.”

 

            Patrick quickly gave me instructions on how to get holy water, which involved going to a certain church where the priest was aware of the existence of vampires and often helped out hunters by giving them holy water.  I’d just have to tell the guy that I was a new hunter and that Patrick referred me to the guy, and then he’d probably let me have some.  And if not, I was simply out of luck.  But I knew that trying was better than nothing.  I said goodbye to Patrick and was even kind enough to close the window curtains for him and turn the light off.  Luckily he simply took his glasses off and went back to bed, which didn't give him time to notice anything was missing.  It wasn’t much longer before I was out the door, grabbing one of Patrick’s scarves from the nearby coat hanger on my way out.  I definitely didn’t want anyone noticing the nasty bite marks still clearly visible on my neck.

 

            Getting myself to Gerard’s that day was quite a process.  In the first place, since I was now determined not to use Gerard’s car (and it had probably gotten towed by then for being parked in the spot for over 2 hours), I had to steal a car.  Luckily I only had to wonder the neighborhood for a bit before I found one with the windows open a bit, just enough for me to reach my hand in and unlock the door from inside.  It was a bit of a close call as some people walking by noticed what I was doing and were giving me strange glances, but I simply smiled at them as I opened the car door and sat in the driver’s seat, hoping they would assume I’d locked myself out.  Luckily it was an older car and I’d learned the tricks of starting a car without the keys years ago using the wires.  There wasn’t too much gas left in that car, but I hoped it would be enough to get me back to Jersey.  And then I was on my way.  First, to the church Patrick had mentioned.

 

            The church was a bit north of New York city, in a much less populated area.  I pulled into the parking lot and saw that the Sunday mass hadn’t even begun yet.  At that point it was only about 8am.  I pushed my way through the doors, and saw a few people who looked like they belonged in the church, dressed nicely and giving me strange looks.  I didn’t know exactly any duties or names of people in a church other than the priest, after all my family wasn’t very religious and I didn’t grow up going to church.  But I knew that priests wore some sort of collar, and I saw a man who fit the description standing near the front and conversing with another man wearing a suit.  I headed over to them, and the priest seemed to notice me, giving me an odd glance.

 

            I quickly introduced myself after pulling him aside, using my general charisma to convince him of giving me the holy water.  Of course I told him what Patrick had said I should, that I was a new hunter and Patrick had referred me here.  Hearing the other man’s name, the priest’s eyes lit up and he seemed to trust me more.  He took me to the front of the church where there was a small pool of the holy water attached to the wall, and then gave me a vial of the substance.  I thanked him and was on my way. 

 

            After that, my next was a hardware store to buy the chains.  Of course, only after I’d snatched some guy’s wallet in New York.  But to be fair, I was only stealing so much stuff because I’d left my car and money at home.  And once I arrived home, I parked the stolen car on the street.  Now that I knew vampires couldn’t go out in the daytime, I felt safe in my own apartment again.  I headed up to my room and grabbed my wallet along with my car keys, changing into my own clothes and putting all of my supplies into a backpack.  I made sure to grab some gloves and put them in my pocket.  Then I headed back out of the apartment building, moving the chains from the stolen car and into my own in the parking garage, before driving off in the general direction of Gerard’s house.

 

            I struggled to remember the way back to his house, but knowing the city, I eventually found my way into the neighborhood, and roamed the streets until things began to look familiar.  I held my breath as I finally caught site of the two-story white house and pulled up to the curb, but I couldn’t help but smirk at the absence of a car in the driveway.  So, he still hadn’t gotten that expensive Mercedes back, huh.  Although I was back to seek my revenge, I felt a bit gross at the site of the house.  If it was in my own interest, I’d never have to see that place again.  But this is what I had to do.  After I was finished with my plan, I wouldn’t need to see anything having to do with Gerard again.

 

            Letting out my breath and gaining my composure, I turned the ignition off and prepared to enter the house.  I double-checked to make sure I had everything I needed.  First, I pulled on the black gloves I had brought along with me.  Then I took the sharpest knife out of the backpack and put it in my jeans pocket, and put the holy water in my sweatshirt pocket.  I put the chains in the backpack and slung it over my shoulder, before getting out of the car and locking it.  Then, I was headed right for the front door of the very house I’d been held captive in for an entire night.  I was terrified in all honesty, but I was more than prepared to overcome the fear.  All that I needed to keep me going was imagining the fun I’d have with Gerard once I finally had him under my control.

 

            I tried the front door but of course, it was locked.  I grimaced.  I glanced around, knowing I looked suspicious as hell.  I wondered if the neighbors would realize I’m not the type of person Gerard usually has around?  Or maybe he never has anyone over.  I really knew nothing about the guy, except for the fact that he was a fucking vampire.  Someone calling the cops on me would really be the worst case scenario at this time.  It would ruin my entire plan, and possibly get me thrown in prison if they learned anything else about my past crimes.  So, acting as casual as possible, I headed for the gate leading to the backyard.  I opened it and pushed through, seeing a spacious grassy area.  I closed the gate behind me and walked to the other side of the house, checking to see if any windows were open.

 

            Not a single window was open or unlocked, and the backdoor was locked as well.  I didn’t know if Gerard always kept his house like this, or if he was worried about me coming back for him.  To be honest, I was pretty surprised he _hadn’t_ killed me in my sleep the night before.  I wondered if he was even in the house, or what he’d been doing while I was gone.  If he wasn’t in fact there, and was off somewhere else due to looking for me, that would definitely suck.  I needed to get ahold of him today, so I didn’t go another night worrying about being killed in my sleep, or kidnapped by that sick fuck once again.

 

            Seeing no open windows or unlocked doors and running out of options, I decided I’d have to break into the house.  I had no other choice.  Silently praying that Gerard didn’t have some sort of silent alarm system, I braced myself before kicking in a window that lead to the living room.  I cringed as the glass shattered loudly and cascaded down around my leg.  It wouldn’t cut me, I made sure of that, preparing by wearing doc martens and thick jeans that left no skin exposed.  But I did worry the sound would alert the neighbors- or worse, wake Gerard.  Mikey had told me vampires “sleep like death” in the daytime, but he hadn’t said they were _impossible_ to wake up, only _nearly impossible_.  Was the sound of shattering glass something that would break those limits?  I could only hope not.  With nerves racing through my body, I put my sweatshirt hood up over my head and pulled myself through the window, careful to make sure that none of my skin would touch the glass.  Another thing I really wanted to avoid was spilling any blood, just in case _that_ would be enough to wake a vampire from its slumber.

 

            Once in the house, I quietly headed over to the staircase near the front door, on the other side of the living room.  I looked up the wooden stairs, aware I had never ventured to the top floor of the house before.  As stealthily as possible, I headed up the stairs.  My heart was pounding in my chest.  This wasn’t the first time I had broken into a home, but normally I planned things far in advanced.  If this wasn’t so rushed, I would have known whether or not the person had an alarm system, and I would have learned and studied every neighbor’s habits.  I would have known Gerard's usual schedule to a pinpoint, and known what the perfect time to break in was, and whether or not he was home.  But this was all out on a limb, and with every breath I took I worried a police officer would be pounding on the door the next second.

 

            When I reached the top floor, I came across a small hallway with two doors.  I opened the first one carefully, but instead of a bedroom, I came across a small office, with papers scattered over a desk at the far end.  I sighed, softly closing the door again. 

 

            I eyed the only other door in the hallway.  This must be the one.  With a shaky hand, I slowly reached out and twisted the knob.

 

            It was locked.  I was afraid this might be the case, so luckily I came prepared.  Hopefully the vamp hadn’t gone so far as to locking his bedroom door in the same complicated manner he locked the basement.  If it was only a regular bedroom door lock, the screwdriver or safety pin I’d brought along with me should do it.

 

            I quickly produced the small screwdriver from my backpack.  Luckily, it was the correct size and slipped right into the door.  I twisted it to the right, and gasped as I heard a telling _click_.  I removed the screwdriver, holding my breath as I placed my hand on the knob and slowly turned.  And, to my surprise, the door was entirely unlocked now, and I pushed my way into the room. 

 

            The room was incredibly dark, and I struggled to see, but I was able to find the light switch next to the door and flick it on.  I quickly closed the door behind me, as my eyes focused on the king sized bed in the middle of the room.  Sure enough, there was a lump in the bed, wrapped in blankets, and I was certain it was him although I couldn’t quite see him.  I took note of the blackout curtains securely covering the windows.  So Mikey wasn’t lying about vamps being burned by sunlight.  Either that, or they just hated it.

 

            I slowly made my way over to the bed, and the sleeping form on it didn’t so much as breathe.  As I got closer I was able to see his face, and yes, it was definitely Gerard.  I could tell from his pale skin and defined eyebrows, upturned nose and mess of black hair.  Although I sneered in disgust at seeing his face again, he did look oddly peaceful and innocent in his sleep.  Kind of like all people do.  Almost as if he didn’t take pleasure in kidnapping and torturing people.  I wondered if I looked just as misleading in my sleep as well.          

 

            I didn’t feel particularly keen on touching the guy, just in case he woke up, but I knew I had to sooner or later.  I had to get out of that place quickly.  I was still worried that the cops might show up at any moment.  Hurriedly, I prepared myself, finding the chains in my backpack and pulling them out.  I then unscrewed the cap on the vial of holy water, just in case, placing it on the nightstand.  Very carefully, trying to move the sleeping creature as little as possible, I pulled the blankets off of him.

 

            Mikey wasn’t wrong when he told me how deeply they slept.  Gerard didn’t so much as stir when I pulled the blankets from him, even prying some of them from his hands.  His skin was cold to the touch, and upon closer inspection, I noticed he really wasn’t breathing at all.  Holy shit, so these things were actually dead.  Or, more accurately, undead.  Never did I think I’d come across something so unreal.

 

            Gerard was wearing nothing but boxers, but I guessed I could do him a favor by giving him a little bit of self respect before I tore it apart.  So I rummaged through his dresser, finding a random shirt and some loose-fitting sweatpants to put onto him.  It was pretty difficult to pull clothes onto another unconscious person, especially when I was worried about that person waking up.  But, seriously, he seemed nearly impossible to wake up.  After the clothing was on, I reached for the chains I’d taken with me.  Making sure they were completely secure and very tight, I wrapped them around his wrists and bound them together behind his back, securing them tightly with a padlock.  Then I did the same to his ankles, and afterwards, connected the two together.  I’m not sure how he stayed asleep, as he must’ve been in a very uncomfortable position as of now, but I decided not to question it.  Then, I pulled a cloth from the bag, pulling his jaw down and using it to gag him, tying it tightly around the back of his head.  That’s when the vampire stirred.

 

            I couldn’t help but jump back at least three feet is surprise at the movement.  But, thank fucking god, the creature still wasn’t awake.  I checked his eyes a few times, and they were still closed peacefully.  I even poked his arm hesitantly, but no other movement came from him.

 

            Sighing in relief, I knew that now I was ready to go.  Almost.  The next thing I had to do would be a bit risky, but I knew I needed to do it if I wanted to get Gerard into my car.

 

            With Gerard completely tied up and still unconscious, I grabbed all of my supplies and headed back down the stairs.  I looked out of the windows next to the front door, and was happy to see that everything outside seemed to be going on as usual.  No police cars, and no concerned neighbors.  On the stand next to the front door, I was able to find a digital garage opener.  I 'd seen that Gerard had a garage, but the car hadn’t been parked in there, so I hoped it wasn’t filled with stuff.  But when I opened the garage and walked inside it to check, luckily it was mostly empty.  I quickly moved my car into the garage, before heading back inside and closing the garage door once again.

 

            I locked the front door and then opened the door that led to the garage from the inside of the house.  Then I began the process of closing each and every curtain to each window in the house.  I turned on a few lights so I could still see, and once I was certain no more sunlight was flooding in, I headed back upstairs for Gerard.

 

            In the dimly lit bedroom, I found him just as I had left him, bound by his wrists and ankles and fast asleep.  Taking a deep breath, I headed over to the bed.  I might be a small guy, but I was a lot stronger than I looked.  Although he was taller than me, he was relatively skinny, so Gerard wasn’t too difficult to pick up.  I simply carried him in my arms, and it felt almost as if I was carrying a dead body.  He was cold, and made no movement whatsoever.

 

            Which was why, when he shifted subtly as I was carrying him down the stairs, I nearly jumped out of my own skin, and _dropped him_ in surprise.

 

            I instantly gasped and clasped my hands over my mouth, expecting the worst as I watched him noisily tumble down the rest of the stairs.  The worst being that, despite vampires being deep sleepers, I highly doubted that falling down a flight of stairs is something he would sleep through.

 

            And I was right.  Collapsed in a heap at the bottom of the staircase, Gerard groaned loudly.  I stayed frozen in place, not entirely sure what to do.  The man was able to shift so he was facing me, and he glared at me with a burning passion I had almost never seen before.  If looks could kill, I would be dead on the spot.  The sound he made next was almost like a growl, and then there was what seemed to be muffled words, but he couldn’t get anything out past the gag.  He growled in frustration again, violently yanking his limbs to try to free himself, but gave up after a second.  It seemed I actually had the vampire trapped at the moment.  I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit.

 

            I had to remind myself that I was in control here, not him.  Even with his dominating gaze, even though he was stronger than me.  He was currently the helpless one, unable to move.  Finally breaking out of my shocked state, I smirked at Gerard and began to descend the stairs.  He seemed to grow angrier as I got closer to him, and as I’d expected, attempted to lash out at me once I reached him.  But with his arms and legs trapped behind his back, and his fangs buried into a cloth secured in his mouth, there really wasn’t much he could do.

 

            “Isn’t easy when you’re muzzled, huh?” I joked, earning another infuriated growl from Gerard.  This was actually quite entertaining when I let myself relax.  The vampire was powerless now, and more than frustrated with his situation.

 

            “Well,” I said, kneeling down to face the creature at my feet, “It’s my turn now.  This is why you don’t fuck with Frank Iero.”

 

            He simply glared at me, with those narrowed hazel eyes.  I smiled at him and reached for one of his arms, not bothering to be careful anymore now that he was awake.  Plus, I didn’t really feel like carrying him if this time he would be thrashing around and desperately trying to escape my grip.  Instead I simply dragged him by his arm across the floor carelessly, until we reached the garage.  I threw him down the steps into the dark room, satisfied with hearing him groan in pain again.  I flicked the lights on and headed down the steps, towards Gerard whose back was facing me.  Unable to stop myself any longer, I roughly kicked him in the head, watching his face contort in pain.

 

            “I’ve noticed something,” I observed as I unlocked my car, and opened the trunk.  “You vampires don’t seem to get injured as easily as humans do.”

 

            I headed over to Gerard, dragging him again to the back of the car, before lifting him up and throwing him in the trunk.  He continued to glare at me, but this time I could see a hint of fear in his eyes.  My spine tingled and my body was on fire with pleasure.  This is what I had wanted all along.  I wanted him to be afraid.

 

            “Which means,” I continued, “I can be a lot rougher with you when I finally get you all to myself.”

 

            I left him with those words, slamming the trunk, and leaving him alone in the pitch blackness.

 

           

 

 ***

 

 

 

 

            It was about an hour until I finally reached my destination.  It was a place I had never taken a victim before, and I would never even have dreamed of killing a person there previously.  But Gerard was different.  This attack wasn’t planned, and I needed to be 100% certain I wasn’t caught.  I knew I couldn’t take him to my apartment- because there was no way I could get him in there unnoticed, and plus the neighbors would hear him screaming.  I couldn’t kill him in some back alley way or abandoned storage room.  Normally I killed relatively quickly, using an hour at most.  No, this was nothing ordinary for me.  This was revenge.  Sweet, sweet revenge.  And therefore, I needed to take my time.

 

            Although a cabin in the middle of the forest would be a great place to murder people, I never wanted to spoil the place's innocence.  The thing was, the cabin was my family’s cabin, the place I had been going to ever since I was only a child.  There, I remembered the happiness before I became what I was.  Before the anger overtook me, before I was addicted to ending others’ lives, and before my life became a blur of unkempt rage.  It reminded me of when I was truly happy, when I believed nothing could go wrong.  Before reality came in and tore my hopes and dreams to shreds.

 

            The place was almost sacred, in my eyes.  Sometimes we still had family reunions there.  My grandfather still owned the place, and he had since he was only 30 years old.  But for the most part of every year, it was entirely vacant.  Which made it perfect for this particular day.

 

            Unfortunately, there was no garage there, so I’d have to let Gerard suffer in the sweltering heat of the car trunk for most of the day.  I wouldn’t mind causing him pain by exposing him to the sunlight, but I wasn’t sure what exactly would happen to him should he be hit by the sun’s rays.  Would he get a simple sunburn, or burst into flames?  I didn’t want him to die quite yet, I still needed to have some fun with him.  So although I was anxious to get started, I had to wait until nightfall.  The hours went by slowly, as I sat and watched the car, thinking of the horrible things I’d do to him that night, and making sure he wouldn’t escape.

 

            For now, all I had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I just moved and haven't had a moment to rest. Sadly enough I am working full time and will probably be doing so for a while... therefore I don't have a ton of time to write. But I will still be at it with all the time I have, and I'll definitely finish this story. Updates may just take a bit longer than before from now on.


	7. This Is My Last Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is ready to act out his revenge, but Gerard has other plans in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just made a tumblr and it's called not-okayyyyy. Check it out if you want!
> 
> (update: that tumblr has changed to myultraviolentlove. and i am actually planning on using it now)

Throughout my life, it seemed almost as if I’d been wondering the same thing since I was practically a child.  And that was, in all honesty, what separated me from most people.

 

            Most of them feel compassion when they see others knocked down or injured.  Apparently, they feel an unrelenting urge to help.  Whereas I love to see them pushed to the ground.  Where I feel pleasure in seeing the life slip out of another’s eyes.  When another’s pain gives me the greatest relief.

 

            And I never understood the need for empathy.  It just doesn’t seem natural to me.  As human beings, we want to be the ones to survive.  We want to be the ones to succeed.  To be at the top of the food chain, to be the alpha of the pack.  So why should I lend a helping hand to others, when it would benefit me more to let them fall?  In fact, why should I ever consider protecting someone who I would be better off stabbing in the back?

 

            Maybe they’re all lying to themselves.  Maybe they all feel the same as me, and yet they try to hide it.  Because society would surely crumble if everyone was like me.  Not that it would be a bad thing for society to fall.

 

            And, as time went on, I chalked down my defect to just one thing.  I must not have a soul, like the rest of them.  Which made me a lot more similar to the monster sitting in front of me than most humans are.

 

            That’s what was running through my mind as I studied him.  Patrick had told me the chains might not hold up, but they seemed to be doing fine so far.  After all, I’d purchased the highest quality steel I could get my hands on, and the thickest chains I could find.  They didn’t so much as crack in the slightest, even as I watched the vampire use every ounce of strength to attempt to break free.  I’ve been watching him for nearly an hour, I assume, it’s quite entertaining.  I guess it’s a way of torture in itself to make him wait, but in all honesty, I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t find it so amusing.  Gerard had tired himself out.  And now he remained completely still, seething in place.  I had changed his position a bit, so he was no longer bound together by his own wrists and ankles.  Instead, he was now chained to a metal chair.  It should be a lot more comfortable than his predicament before, and yet he was still so ungrateful.  Either way, his options of escape were limited.

 

            The gag was still in his mouth.  I pondered over taking it out soon.  I wanted to hear what he had to say.  He’d either insult me or threaten me, that was for sure.  My goal was to get him to the point of begging instead, before I finally offed him. 

 

            But I had to be honest with myself, the other reason I kept the cloth shoved securely in his mouth was a fear of the unknown.  Really, a fear of those fangs that humans don’t have.  Could he somehow use those to tear through the steel?  It was highly unlikely and probably just my own paranoia.  But still, I wanted to wait until he was quite a bit weaker before freeing what might be his greatest weapon.  I also definitely didn’t want to make a mistake of getting too close and being bitten again.  Last time, I doubted Gerard was aiming to kill.  This would be different.

 

            Although, it wasn’t long before a pounding headache started up in my head again.  Not unlike the ones I’d been suffering from ever since the fucker who lay before me had practically drained me of blood.  They were horrible, piercing migraines, driving me practically insane.  I pressed my fist roughly against my temple, cringing from the pain.  Gerard seemed mighty smug at that moment, I could see it in his eyes.

 

            “Shut the fuck up,” I said, clocking him roughly against the head.  He hadn’t said anything, but I wanted him to stop whatever he was even _thinking._ He winced and looked irritated, but that was all.  Which only frustrated me further.  It was a lot harder to put this one in pain than it was for most people.

 

            I stalked out of the room and rummaged through the bathroom cabinet a bit, where some supplies were kept year-round.  I found the aspirin and popped a few more before heading back to the room.  Hopefully the headache would subside quickly enough.

 

            When I got back into the room, I turned to lock the door, finally pacing in front of Gerard.  He looked at me, testily, as if wondering if I planned to actually do anything this time, instead of just staring at him.  Well, I was wondering something.  And I decided to voice it to Gerard.

 

            “So, Gerard, do vampires bleed?” I asked, standing above him, knowing fully that he couldn’t respond.  He glared at me, but I could swear I sensed a slight hint of panic in those hazel eyes.

 

            “Hmm,” I said, nodding, as if he’d responded.  I walked slowly over to the table at the side of the room, where I’d laid out all of the equipment I needed.  It was behind Gerard, and just out of his sight.  After all, I didn’t want him to know all that was in store for him.

 

            I picked out a relatively large butcher knife, and then slowly walked back in front of Gerard, dangling the weapon in his view.  “I think I should find out.”

 

            Gerard, to my surprise, struggled a bit, seeming uncomfortable once again.  My lips twisted into a smirk.  I knew what I needed at that moment.  I hoped vampires did bleed.  Because I wanted to see the beautiful contrast of crimson red staining his pale, white skin.

 

            I leaned over him, going first for one of his arms.  Testing, I pressed the blade lightly against his skin.  I did find the skin a bit harder to break than usual, but it did nonetheless.  And as I dragged the knife across it, I was met with a  familiar gash and flowing blood, as was with all my victims.

 

            “Oh…” I said, watching the blood flow freely.  “So you do bleed like humans?”

 

            I looked up to see Gerard’s face.  He looked a bit pained, but still mostly angry.  I wanted to change that as soon as possible.

 

            I ran my finger across the wound, the digit getting wet with blood, and then licked the finger tauntingly, pretending to savor the taste.  It did taste practically the same as human blood, mostly like iron.  Gerard appeared a bit disgusted.

 

            “Not so fun the other way around, is it?” I joked.  “But that’s not what I’m here for.  I think we should have some real fun.”

 

            It was interesting to carve up Gerard, and watch the blood flow.  But as time went on, I grew more and more frustrated.  He simply wasn’t reacting the same way humans do, and in this case, that was a problem.  It was a problem because no matter how much blood that drained from his body, he didn’t seem to grow any weaker or more frantic.  It was a problem because he didn’t seem at all effected by the sharp pain of a dagger cutting through his skin.  As time went on, he hardly seemed to feel any pain at all.  In frustration, I would dig deeper and deeper, but the most he ever did was wince.  Whereas thin cuts didn’t even make him budge.

 

            And as I continued to attempt to bring him great pain, I noticed something even more irritating.  The wounds were healing too fast.  Already, the initial cut I’d delivered to his arm was almost completely disappeared, only marked with the dried blood that remained.  I’d left lines and lines of harsh gashes in his arms, legs, chest, stomach, and any other place I pleased, and although the tears in his clothing remained, the ones in his skin healed rapidly.  It did please me to see Gerard covered in his own blood… oh, he was practically soaked in blood.  It dripped from his body and on to the floor in many places.  As it dried, it practically caked his skin.  But when he seemed to have an endless supply of the substance, it just wasn’t nearly as fun.

 

            “Why,” a quick, deep gash to his stomach, “don’t,” I carve through his neck, and the blood spurts momentarily before dying off, “you,” I cut from his shoulder and down into his arm, digging in until I feel the blade hit bone, “CARE!?” I bring the knife to his face, creating a thin slice on his cheekbone, just beneath his right eye.  I hadn’t touched his face before.  It’s like porcelain, something beautiful that you wouldn’t want to ruin.  That must be part of being a vampire.

 

            Most people wouldn’t want to ruin the masterpiece, but I did.

 

            I brought my face to his own, gripping his hair roughly, and running my tongue across the cut on his cheek and licking up the blood.  I pulled away and saw that he’d simply closed his eyes, not seeming to mind at all.  He opened them slowly and looked at me, showing no emotion.  I threw his head to the side, frustrated.

 

            “You’re fucking annoying,” I said, “but I’ll find a way to really hurt you.”

 

            I toyed with the knife in my hands, twirling it around my fingers.  “And trust me, I know how to kill you.  I plunge this in, right,” I move the tip of the knife above his heart, and suddenly found him a bit uncomfortable under my touch, “there.  And then you’re dead.”

 

            I step back, looking down at him.  He looked up at me, a bit defiantly.  But almost as if he was too tired out to fight at the moment.

 

            “But you know why I don’t kill you?”  I walked behind him again, heading over to the table where I kept all my supplies.  “It’s because, before you die, I want you to suffer so much that you’re begging me to put you out of your misery.  And that is when I’ll plunge this knife into your heart.  And trust me, I have plenty of practice in making people beg for me to kill them so it’s over with already…”

 

            “And I have plenty of experience cracking open the skulls of idiotic shitheads like you.”

 

            I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of the other’s voice.  I whipped my head around, surprised to see the gag had fallen from Gerard’s mouth, and was now lying on the floor beside him.  He couldn’t see me jump, so I sure as hell hope he didn’t notice that he’d frightened me.

 

            He chuckled, suddenly, “Scare you?  Yeah, we’ve got these things called teeth.  They’re a lot more useful than yours…”

 

            “Shut the fuck up,” I said, heading back over to stand near Gerard.  I grabbed the gag off of the floor.  The rag was bitten clean through.  How had I not noticed while he was in the process of it?  “Unless you want me to grab a new one of these, and force you to shut up for another few hours.”

 

            “No, I feel like you want to know a few things from me,” Gerard said, smirking and cocking his head to the side, “Like, why you’ve been having those horrible headaches?”

 

            Fuck.  I’d forgotten about that, until he mentioned it once again.  There it was, the dull pounding in the back of my head.  Luckily the aspirin had reduced it, but it sure as hell wasn’t gone.

 

            “It’s because you drained me of blood, fucker,” I retorted, growing irritated with his mind games.

 

            “Nope!” he said, “It’s venom.  And it’ll kill you in 3 days tops.”

 

            “You’re a fucking liar.” I said, pushing the anxiety out of my mind.  Mikey hadn’t mentioned anything about venom, and neither had Patrick.  And they definitely knew I’d been bit.  If Gerard wasn’t lying, the first thing they would’ve done was warn me that I was about to die due to having been bitten.

 

            “Whatever you say,” Gerard said, “But I’m just saying, if you wanna kill me, you should probably do so within the next 24 hours, you know, just in case…”

 

            “Didn’t I tell you to shut up!?” I snapped.  I knew he had to be lying.  Of course he was lying… the others would’ve warned me of this.  He was just trying to fuck with my head… and I wouldn’t let him.  I wouldn’t let myself listen to his lies any longer.

 

            “Either way, you get what you deserve,” Gerard went on, to my distaste, “You may think I’m so horrible, but at least I kill with reason…”

 

            “Don’t start this bullshit up again,” I snapped.  I headed back to the table where I kept all of the weapons.  There were a few I definitely wanted to try out on Gerard.  A few I that would have no effect on a person.  Interesting, new…  “You can’t act any better than me.  The _just_ thing would be to kill no one at all.  So neither of us can pretend to be moral.  At least I accept the fact that I’m fucked up.”

 

            I headed back over to Gerard, now with crucifix in hand.  I stood behind him, so he couldn’t see what I was holding.

 

            “And anyways, I have something to ask you,” I continued, before Gerard could reply, “Does this burn?”

 

            I pressed the wooden object firmly to the back of his neck, and was instantly greeted with a hissing sound as if his skin was being branded.  Gerard cried out in pain, as well as hissing and even growling.  I held the object to him for a few seconds before finally pulling it away, revealing an angry red mark burned into his pale skin.  Finally.

 

            “So it seems you do feel some pain, hmm?” I asked, at once allowing myself to become smug.

 

            Gerard chuckled, still trying to seem on top of things, it seemed.  But he couldn’t hide the pained strain in his voice when he responded, “Oh please, I’ve been through much worse-“

 

            I shut him up by pressing the cross to his skin again, this time on part of his chest that was exposed when I had cut through his shirt.  Gerard’s face contorted in pain, his eyes were squeezed shut and he clenched his teeth and grimaced roughly.  His fangs were fully visible, but this time it gave me pleasure to know he was bearing them in defense.  He whined in pain, and we both knew he was no longer in charge by any means.

 

            I pulled the crucifix away, laughing out loud at Gerard’s attempt at covering up his pain.  His breath was labored, and he looked almost on the brink of tears.

 

            “All from this tiny cross?” I mocked, almost unable to stop laughing, “I thought vampires were strong.  But with the right weapons, you’re even weaker than every fucking human.”  I stood in front of him again, towering over his form as he was bound to the chair.  I grabbed his chin roughly and yanked up his head to face me, “And you’re especially weaker than me.”

 

            “We’ll see about that,” he murmured darkly beneath his breath, and I would’ve thought it nothing more than a snide reply had I not heard the sounds of the chains snapping immediately after.

 

            Gerard lunged at me, tackling me to the ground, but luckily I had the mind to twist my neck quickly out of his reach.  Instead, I felt razor sharp fangs did into my left shoulder, tearing the flesh mercilessly.  But through years and years of practice, I was always prepared for the worst and never loosened my grip on my weapon.  Hoping to god it would work, I lifted the cross again with my right hand and pointed it directly at the monster.

 

            He hissed savagely once again, instantly backing away from the cross.  My bleeding shoulder throbbed, but I wouldn’t tend to the wounds until Gerard was under my control again.  For now, those hazel eyes met mine with an endless fury.  If the vampire could, he would surely tear me to shreds.  But I would never end up as just another victim.  I would never end up as any sort of victim, period.

 

            But, in nearly the blink of an eye, Gerard crossed the room, headed over to my own weapons.  Fuck.  He quickly snatched the handgun I’d prepared off of the table.  I knew I had to think fast, or this would not end up good for me.

 

            “Drop the fucking crucifix, Frank,” Gerard drawled, his breathing still labored.  There was a bit of playful superiority to his gaze, but at the same time, he was deadly serious.

 

            I knew I had no other option.  Yes, things could still go in my favor.  If only I had luck on my side.  But I knew that if I didn’t do what Gerard said, he would shoot me in no time, and get what he wanted.

 

            The room remained dead silent for a few moments, before it was filled with the sound of the wooden cross clattering to the floor.

 

            “There, there.  That wasn’t so hard now.  Was it?” Gerard cooed, gun still pointed in my direction.  I stared down the barrel of it as he took a few steps closer.

 

            “I wonder what I should do with you now.  Shooting you would certainly be much too generous.  People like you don’t deserve a quick death.”

 

            A few steps closer… just a little closer…

 

            “But in the meantime, it might be fun to shatter a bone or two…”

 

            Close enough.

 

            Before he could react, I took a step forward and firmly grabbed his wrist.  I heard a few shots go off, but it was too late- I’d already pointed the gun towards the ceiling rather than myself.  Still holding tightly to his wrist, I twisted his arm and flipped him to the ground.  Before he could react I had my foot on his chest, holding him down, and had yanked the gun from his hand.  I then swiftly kicked him to the side and put some space between myself and the vampire.

 

            “You should never get close to someone with a gun,” I said, “because then they can do that.”

 

            “Well, sorry, but I don’t have much experience with the weapon,” Gerard bites back.  He looks a bit frightened once again, but is still much too confident due to being freed from his restraints.

 

            “Too bad,” I say.  Luckily, I did have experience with such a weapon.

 

            The first shot I fired was to his right leg, and the second to his left.  Next, as he collapsed to the ground, I simply aimed for his abdomen and fired there.  If he were human, I’d worry about killing him in such a way, but Mikey had emphasized that vamps can only really die if you hit them enough in the head or heart.  So I’d give Gerard hell until he met such an end.

 

            Specks of blood splattered the walls behind Gerard, and more of the crimson liquid began pooling on the floor around him.  He seemed a bit shocked from being shot and all, and I wasted no time.  Patrick had warned me about metal chains not holding vamps forever, and I probably should have been more careful.  But I had heeded to his warning and bought _a lot_ of steel chains.  There were more piled on the table.  I ran and grabbed them quickly, before running over to Gerard.

 

            The blood was soaking through my pants as I first bound his hands together, and then his legs.  It was after that when I chained him tightly to the chair once again.  This time, instead of simply restraining his arms and legs, I practically wrapped the chain around his whole body, securing him against the similarly steel chair with each loop.  The fucker wouldn’t get away this time.

 

            Gerard turned to look up at me, and I could see some of the fire had left his eyes.  He panted, looking a bit pained, and I saw some blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.  I wondered if it was his blood or my own.  I’d practically forgotten about the bite wound on my shoulder, with all of the adrenaline from fighting him.  But now, as things calmed down, the searing pain returned.  My shoulder was throbbing, and as I felt the area, blood soaked through my shirt.

 

            I went to check the wound in the mirror that hung in the corner of the room.  It was a nasty one, that was for sure.  I eyed Gerard from the corner of my eyes.  He seemed quite a bit subdued.  I hoped against all hope that I’d be able to leave him alone for a moment while I cleaned the wound.  After all, I had all the supplies I needed at this place.  I was always one to be careful to have an excess of first aid equipment anywhere I went.  I never knew when I’d need it.

 

            Of course, my shoulder was completely torn into.  I winced from the pain once again.  He had definitely torn through muscle, and tendons, or whatever else was there.  But luckily I could still move the body part, although with much pain.  I cleaned the wound with antiseptic, although it burned like a bitch I knew that meant it was doing its job.  Then I found some bandages I was able to wrap the deep cut with.  After all was done, I took a few more doses of ibuprofen.  I would have liked to use heavier pain killers, but I couldn’t risk my awareness being impaired at a moment like this.

 

            When I returned to the room, Gerard was right where I left him, still looking a bit shocked and out of it.  I went to stand in front of him again, crossing my arms and glaring down at him menacingly.  He avoided eye contact with me, probably deflated from losing the battle, as well as shocked from being shot multiple times.

 

            “So, does being shot hurt worse or less than the cross, hmm?” I asked, smirking a bit.

 

            Gerard didn’t respond with the same anger as usual, instead he looked up at me a bit quizzically, with glazed over eyes.  My smile widened.  It appeared that I’d finally broken him.  He opened his mouth tentatively, seeming to think for a bit, before asking me something I didn’t quite expect.  “I was just wondering,” he said, speaking softly, “Why did you do it?  Why do you want to kill all those people?  I know I’ve killed them too, but really, Frank, I never wanted to, not even when I was changed.  I learned to have fun with it because I have no other choice, and I started targeting people like you because I still want to feel like I’m doing something good.  But you didn’t seem to hate those people or think you’re doing it for good… no… you just seem to do it because you want to.  And you don’t care about them.  Why?”

 

            I went quiet for a moment, before I decided I had nothing to lose by trying to explain it to him.  I turned the chair he was chained to, so it was facing the bed in the room.  And then I sat on the corner of the bed, facing him.  Our knees were almost touching.  Maybe it would feel good to vocalize it, at least to somebody.  Somebody who would never be able to tell another soul.

 

            “I don’t think you’d ever understand,” I muttered darkly.  Because he probably wouldn’t.  “But I’ll try to explain it, regardless.  You see, people never treated me like they treated others.  Like I was meant to be treated.  I was always ignored, or faded into the background, picked on for being different, and I didn’t have many friends.  They saw something different about me that I didn’t see… I didn’t know what made me different, but it made no one like me.  Eventually, one day, I decided to accept that difference.  I knew I’d never be like them.  And eventually, I began to feel like a different species entirely.  I feel like I’m not human, Gerard.  No more human than you are.  I feel they are… lesser than me, I’m superior.  You could almost say what I do is revenge against those who never accepted me, or never will.” I said.  I smiled, happy as I came to a realization.  Back then I was just a troubled, misunderstood kid who was kicked to the ground like a stray dog each day.  But now, I was stronger than ever.  “But I’m not really sure if it’s all that poetic,” I continued, “At the end of the day, I think I really do just love hearing someone beg for their life, and the warmth of blood, and watching the life slip out of them… it makes me feel strong, powerful.  And now, I am more powerful, more powerful than all of them.”

 

            Gerard simply snorted in response, “Wow, you really are fucked up, aren’t you?”

 

            “I wouldn’t feel so superior when you’ve probably done even worse things than me,” I bit back, “And I also wouldn’t talk so brashly when you’re the one chained up as of now.  I _am_ fucked up, and you’re under my control.”

 

            Gerard kept quiet after that, to his credit.  But only for a few moments, before he opened his mouth again, and spoke more softly, “But Frank, I don’t think you seem to realize that you’re not much different than any of them.  Millions of people have felt alone at some point- I did as well when I was a kid.  Even those who have always been ‘popular’ have their own struggles.  I don’t think you seem to realize that almost everyone goes through the same pain, but most of them don’t feel the need to take it out on anyone else.”

 

            “Oh, well?” I snapped, “I _do_ feel the need to take it out on everyone else, and I will.”

 

            Gerard sighed, “Whatever, I don’t think a psychopath like you would understand reason anyways.”

 

            “A psychopath?  Like a murderer?  Touché.”

 

            “It doesn’t matter anyways,” Gerard continued, looking me in the eyes again.  The fire was back in his eyes, the spark even more ignited than before, it seemed.  “You can have your fun with me now, but I promise these restraints won’t hold me forever.  And we’re not as alone as you may think.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Frank left the room shortly after I uttered those words, presumably to check the premises.  After all, he brought his gun along with him.  I grew angry at the very site of the gun, the one that had betrayed me.  Maybe if I’d ever learned how to properly shoot, things wouldn’t have gone so poorly for me.  I was so close to escaping, but somehow I blew it.

 

            I could try to hold onto my sanity, and pretend to keep things together for as long as I wanted, but truth was, I wasn’t feeling at my best.  And it wasn’t the restraints, the vocal or physical battering I was suffering.  It wasn’t all the blood I’d spilled, the deep cuts or burns, or even the bullets that may still be embedded deep within my body.  It was the hunger.

 

            I felt it growing steadily throughout the night, and it became a constant ache, sometimes a piercing pain in my gut.  I hadn’t fed in quite a while, and when I first kidnapped Frank, I had intended to make a complete meal out of him.  What I didn’t intend for was to get nothing but a snack before he escaped.  And then to have that meal come back for me and attempt to kill me himself.  Although being here was comfortable by no means, I was glad Frank was taking his time.  He could have easily killed me by now, in all honesty.  But due to his sadistic tendencies, he might as well get himself killed.  Every minute that went by gave me another chance to escape.  And when I escaped, you could guarantee I was lunging straight for Frank’s throat before any thoughts of fleeing crossed my mind.

 

            If Frank was smart, he definitely would have killed me by now.  I still wasn’t quite sure why he didn’t after I’d attempted to escape earlier.  Wasn’t he now aware of the fact that chains couldn’t hold me forever?  No, they wouldn’t.  And when I broke out, what I did to him would be pretty by no means.  It was only the end he truly deserved.

 

            But as of now, I was trying to distract myself from the hunger etching its way through my veins.  No, I wouldn’t mind devouring the human who stood in front of me at this time.  But the sensation was miserable, and highly uncomfortable.  And now I had to deal with his scent, so permanent in the room although he currently wasn’t there.  The best way to explain it to a human would be a delicious barbecue being cooked right below your nose, as you’re starving to death.  Oh, how I couldn’t wait to break free from the restraints and dig my teeth into his skin.  To get what I’ve been needing for quite some time.  If only.

 

            It was even more irritating that the little punk named Frank Iero was the one causing me all this pain.  He was only a bit tough for a human and I never expected him to be smart by any means.  But somehow, he was able kidnap me, within the span of only a day.  I silently cursed Mikey for not doing shit about the situation.  But then again, I was acting entirely nonchalant about the whole thing as well.  Simply put, we didn’t view a person such as Frank as a real threat.  I definitely regretted that as of now.

 

            Mikey and I were incredibly close, but it wasn’t like we talked every day.  We were close in the way that we grew up together and we’ve known each other for over a century.  Even though we’ve never lived more than a few states apart, sometimes we go a while without communicating.  We don’t have to communicate all the time, we are so close that some time apart was good for us and it doesn’t matter if we don’t talk for a few years.  But today I was silently cursing our loose relationship, hoping to some god that Mikey was able to realize that something was off.  But then again, I wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to find me.  Following the scent of a person is easy, but following the scent of a car isn’t.  If he went to my house he’d definitely know what happened, and know who the culprit is, but would he be able to find me?  Who knows.  As of now, I would pretend to Frank that someone was coming for me, soon.  Keeping him on edge at all times was something that was necessary to do.  Just like my comments from earlier, trying to convince him that my venom would kill him within a few days.

 

            As of now, saying that we weren’t alone was a good call.  Frank had been gone for a few minutes and I’d been making some progress flexing my muscles against the chains, and breaking through the ones I could reach with my teeth.  It was painful to be gnawing on metal for all that time, but I had to do what it would take to get me free.

 

            I heard Frank enter the house, and his footsteps approaching the room once again, and instantly quit what I was doing, trying to appear subdued and emotionless once again.  I eyed him as he entered the room, gun in hand.  He looked incredibly on edge, to my amusement.  But I wasn’t quite as amused when he held the gun to my head.

 

            “Is there someone out there right now!?” He barked, “Tell me!!!”

 

            He took the safety off the gun and cocked the weapon, ready to fire at his command.  I momentarily wondered whether I should simply comply, or fuck with him a little more.  A gunshot wound to the head might not kill me, but I wasn’t entirely sure.  It would certainly make me black out, be terrifying as hell, and probably extremely painful.

 

            “No one now, Frank,” I said, trying to remain calm, “But what I’m saying is, there are others like me who will be looking for me.  So you better be careful.”

 

            Frank pulled the gun away from my head, tossing it onto the bed behind him.  “Fucking liar,” he muttered, before delivering me a rough blow to the face.  My head snapped to the side roughly, but it wasn’t too painful for me.  Plus, I was used to Frank throwing punches at me by now.  “I want you to tell me more.  About the venom.  Have you fucking poisoned me?”

 

            I glared at him, wishing I could punch him back- and a lot harder than he’d hit me.  But that would have to wait.  “I’m not sure,” I said coolly, “Sometimes it kills people, sometimes it doesn’t.  You were quite delicious.  I guess it depends on how much got into you.”

 

            Another swift blow, this time directly to the chin.  My teeth knocked together uncomfortably.  “Don’t call me delicious, you sick fuck.”

 

            “Ah, but it’s so true,” why couldn’t I just shut up sometimes?  “Frankie, you have no idea how good your blood tastes.  There’s nothing to compare it to, no human food to describe it.  Mmmm, I’d love to have some right now.  Maybe if you get too close again, I’ll be able to-“

 

            I was hit again, this time right in the eye.  “Ow!  That actually kinda hurt, Frankie.” 

 

            “You’re gonna wish you’d never said those things,” he growled.  Suddenly, the gun was in his hand again, and the barrel was once again flush against my forehead.  Why did I have to be so dumb?  But I didn’t have much time to think before a deafening bang echoed through the room.  An outstanding pain pierced through my skull, and my ears were ringing loudly as everything faded into black.  The last thing I heard was Frank’s laughter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like how I included Gerard's POV at the end?
> 
> Also, he's not dead :)


	8. You're Fucking Dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank runs into an old classmate from high school who was never all that nice to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so short. I've been super busy but hopefully I can get back on track with this soon enough.

            I wasn’t the type to frequent clubs or parties, but every once in a while, my hobbies would draw me out to such places.

 

            As was the case tonight.  I was crammed into a small club, with some shitty band playing.  It was a place in the center of town.  It wasn’t too high-class, a bit dirty.  A lot of the people hanging around just seemed to be there to get drunk and have a good time.  I was standing near the back and leaning against a wall, nursing a beer for the looks of it, and watching the shitty band while pretending to be interested.  But really, I was just looking for the next victim.

 

            I had tried everything on Gerard when it came to physical pain.  But no matter what, he would hardly budge.  Sure, I could make him wince or hiss through his teeth, but in the end, I couldn’t reduce him to the begging mess I really wanted to.  And that’s what I did with _all_ of my victims.  I wouldn’t let the one who I truly needed revenge on be the one to slip through my fingers.

 

            Shooting Gerard had knocked him out for a while and I began to wonder if I had actually killed him.  But there was no way to tell if he was “alive” or not, or, more like it, undead, since he never had a pulse or breathed in the first place.  After passing out from exhaustion for a few hours, I decided to get out of the cabin for a while, as being there too long and Gerard’s constant threats were getting to my head.  I knew I had to see some other people for a bit, and jump back into reality.  Currently, I was at the city closest to the wilderness where the cabin was located.  It wasn’t the biggest city, but it was big enough to have quite a few large buildings along with a healthy amount of apartment complexes, restaurants and clubs.  It was the perfect place to find what I needed.

 

            I decided there was one way I may finally be able to break Gerard.  And that was to get him to turn on his very own morals.

 

            He had mentioned to me that killing tore him apart for the longest time.  That he now settles for killing criminals, because it makes him feel more just, although he _still_ has a guilty conscience.  From the way he speaks about it, it seems as if he hasn’t killed a truly “innocent” person in decades.  And maybe, if he did kill an innocent person, it would tear him apart.

 

            It would be a lie to say I hadn’t noticed that Gerard was going weaker, possibly with hunger.  Patrick had told me vampires need to feed about once a month, and considering Gerard was probably planning on having me as his next meal, he’s not exactly well fed.  So how hard would it be to get him to break and tear into an innocent person’s throat?

 

            So that’s what I was doing at 10pm on a Monday night at some seedy club downtown.  Looking for a person I could kidnap and use as vampire-bait for Gerard.  Things weren’t looking too good so far- it was a Monday night and therefore most people weren’t really looking to go out and fucked up.  But as time went by, hopefully there would be a stupid drunk alone in the back alley eventually.

 

            I was just watching the stationary lead singer/guitarist of the band jump into another simple, boring solo when a high-pitched female voice next to me caught my attention.

 

            “Frank?  Oh my god is that you?” I turned to my right to see an incredibly petite blonde girl smiling up at me as if we were best friends.  It took me quite a few seconds to place the face, and realize why she looked so familiar.

 

            “Oh my god, it is you!” she said after a few seconds.  She didn’t hesitate to jump up and hug me around the neck.  I could smell the alcohol on her breath.  “Wow, you look so different!  I haven’t seen you since like, _high school._ ”  For the next part, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down to her own height, whispering in my ear, “And I never expected you to get so _hot_.”

 

            Ali Snyder.  Some girl who I went to high school with.  _The_ very girl who never failed to mock and humiliate me, pausing at every turn to point out my quirks, and how unlikable I was.  In school I hated her immensely, and she was quite often the centerpiece of my fantasies of revenge and murder.  The fact that apparently, because I worked out now, grew into adulthood and got some tattoos, I appeared attractive to her was honestly hilarious to me.  I didn’t throw the word shallow around too often, but this girl was seriously no more than a fucking puddle when it came to empathy.  My memories flashed back to hearing her talk to her friend in class about selling possibly faulty drugs to some people, and saying she could care less if the pills ended up killing the kids she sold them too.  So she was practically just as shallow as myself.  I wondered if she had changed at all since high school.  Probably not, judging on her first words to me.

 

            My lips twisted into a smirk.  For some reason, it seemed that God himself was on my side during these past few days.  Because, while I was certain tonight would be a failure, this little lamb happened to walk, boldly, right into my trap.  If things went well, I could easily trick her into coming home with me.  Well, really, I just needed to get her into my car before knocking her unconscious.  I wasn’t too keen on hearing this girl talk, and she’d probably wonder why I was taking her into the middle of the forest anyways.

 

            “Heyyy, Ali!” I said, trying my best not to turn my smile into a grimace as I faced her.

 

            “So what are you doing here, huh?” she said, tugging on my hand and still standing uncomfortably close to me.  “I didn’t know you lived here as well?  It must be fate.”  And then, I swear to god, she actually fucking winked at me.

 

            “Ah, no,” I said, laughing lightly, “I don’t actually live here.  I’m just visiting a friend of mine in town.  He lives not too far from here, actually, and he’s working tonight.  I just came out to this club cause I was getting so bored all alone…”

 

            “Well, you know,” Ali said, pulling my face closer to hers and speaking in a hushed voice, “I could really keep you company if you want.”

 

            “Well, I don’t think I could turn down an offer like that from a girl like you,” I said, bringing my hands down to wrap around her waist and pull her closer.  In all honesty, I found this girl quite repulsive due to knowing her personality.  Although she believed she was America’s next top model, I didn’t find her skinny physique or emotionless face attractive either.  Or maybe it was just the fact that I hated her that made her appearance seem to faulted to me.  But she wasn’t horribly ugly, so it wasn’t too hard for me to play the part.  This was all for a better cause, anyways.

 

            She laughed lightly, before muttering “good,” and pulling me in for a kiss.  Her kiss was emotionless and soft, with nothing behind it, really.  But I had to bear with her tongue shoved into my mouth for a while as her small hands tugged at my hair, and I escalated things a bit when I gripped her hips harder and pulled her body towards mine, tugging lightly on her bottom lip with my teeth before trailing my mouth to her jaw and sucking on the skin lightly.  She sucked in her breath, obviously a bit turned on by the action.  It’s not really too hard to do, as long as you know the right moves to pull.

 

            She leaned to my ear again, whispering, “I think we should head over to your friend’s house and spend some quality time while he’s not home.  Hope he doesn’t mind…”

 

            “I think that’s a fantastic idea,” I responded, before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the club.

 

            In the dark parking lot, we headed over to my car.  Ali kept doing things like wrapping her arm over my shoulders or whispering dirty things into my ear, but at that point I could care less about what she was saying.  My mind was focused on what would happen next.

 

            As we reached my car, she pressed a kiss to my cheek before heading over to the passenger side.  We both entered the car, and I turned to face her for a moment.

 

            “It’s really nice to see you again,” I said, smiling at her sweetly.  “Now I can finally get payback on you for being such a bitch all those years ago.”

 

            Her smile instantly dropped and she looked a bit angry at first, as if she was about to argue with me, but her expression quickly turned to confused fear as she heard me lock all the car doors.  She didn’t have any time to react, though, as I plunged a syringe of anesthesia into her neck.

 

            “Frank!  What the fuck…” She muttered, but I watched her slowly lose consciousness as she pressed a hand to the spot I’d stabbed in her, before her eyes fluttered closed against her will as her body went limp.

 

            “I guess what goes around finally comes around sometimes,” I muttered as I reached over and buckled the seat belt over her unmoving body to keep her from sliding out of the chair.  I didn’t hesitate to pull out of the parking lot quickly, buzzing with excitement over what would unfold once I returned to the cabin.  It was good enough to make Gerard break his vows, but killing someone I despised at the same time?  This night was going way better than I could’ve ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Gerard ever cave and hurt an innocent person? Next chapter you'll find out ;)


	9. This Life Is Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy. sorry this took so long. my life has been crazy as shit recently. but hopefully i can find the time and motivation to finish this. it will be over soon...
> 
> tw for sexual assault and violence (well violence is pretty much in every chapter but yeah)

I couldn’t help the ridiculous grin overtaking my face as I headed back into the cabin, with Ali held in my arms.  Not only did I get to finally break Gerard, but I’d also get to watch this person I’d always despised face a horrible death.  It was really much better than anything I could’ve ever hoped for.

 

            Opening the door was difficult while holding someone in my arms, but she wasn’t too heavy so I was able to manage.  Unlike Gerard, she wasn’t nearly impossible to move.  I could give it to girls for being easier to kidnap with being so light- especially this one.  She couldn’t have been even 5 feet tall, or more than 90lbs.  I shut the door behind myself and quickly headed for the bedroom.  Gerard should probably have woken up by now.  My heart pounded fast, as I was secretly dreading finding an empty room in his place.

 

            But I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Gerard still bound to the bed now, where I had left him tied up after knocking him out with the gunshot.  He didn’t seem to have moved much at all, with each of his wrists and ankles cuffed to a separate bedpost.  Of course, each restraint was also carefully wrapped with chains.  But I noticed he was awake now, with his eyes open and trained on the ceiling.  I also felt relieved at that- sure, my end result was to kill Gerard, but I didn’t want him dead just _yet_.  As he heard me enter the room, Gerard’s eyes flicked towards me.

 

            “…Frank?” he choked out, sounding a bit broken.  My lips twisted into a smirk.  “Who… who the hell is that…?”

 

            “This,” I said, pausing to throw the unconscious girl onto the bed next to Gerard.  He grimaced and turned his head away, “Is Ali.”  I finished my sentence.  I sat on the bed next to Gerard and the passed out girl.  Gerard seemed to have lost a lot of energy since I’d shot him.  “We went to high school together,” I continued, chuckling, “It’s a wild coincidence, actually, that I ran into her.  She was suddenly interested in me because apparently I’m hot now.  Of course, back in school she was a total bitch to me.  And tonight she’ll get what she deserves.”

 

            “Frank,” Gerard growled in distaste, “just because you don’t like someone doesn’t mean you should fucking murder them.  Don’t you have enough on your hands already with me?”

 

            “Oh, _no_ ,” I said, grinning wickedly as I hoped Gerard would realize what I was implying before I even said it, “ _I’m_ not gonna murder her, Gerard,” I watched Gerard’s face slowly turn into disgusted shock as he realized what I was getting at, “ _You_ are.”

 

            “Frank, you’ve got to be fucking joking!” Gerard spit at me.  “You know I’d never fucking kill an innocent person, especially when there’s someone like _you_ I could go for instead!”

 

            “Are you sure about that?” I asked, “Because the last time I checked, you’ve got to be pretty hungry by now, right?  And you don’t have a choice in _who_ is for dinner, since you’re the one who’s tied up, and I’m in control here.”

 

            “You can’t make me bite that girl, Frank.”  Gerard said blankly.

 

            “We’ll see,” I said, humming.  “But first, I think this will be pretty boring if she sleeps through it all.  Let’s see if we can wake up this sleeping beauty…”

 

            Gerard cringed as I struck her roughly across the face, but still, she was completely unconscious.  I hit her twice more but she slept through it all.  Finally, I had to resort to bringing her to the bathroom and spraying cold shower water on her face for her to finally wake up.  And by the time she was coming back to her senses, I had carried her into the room with Gerard again.

 

            “Ughhh…. Uhrrghhhh….” She groaned, as I laid her down on the bed next to Gerard.  Gerard angrily looked away from her.  “Wha- Where am?...  Where am I??”  Her speech was slurred and incredibly slow.

 

            “You’re with me, sweetheart…” I cooed.

 

            “Hmm…?  Who are you…?” she asked, looking up to me with wide eyes.  I knew she could probably hardly see me, though.  Her vision must be blurry from the drugs.

 

            “It’s Frank, darling.  Your dream man, apparently?”

 

            “Frank?  Iero?  From high school?  What…?”  She seemed to ponder for a moment, before her memory caught up with her mind.  Everything seemed to come crashing down on her in one moment, and her face turned from one of confusion to an expression of pure horror.  “Oh… oh my god… I saw you?  At the club??  That…. Wasn’t a dream?”

 

            “No, sweetheart,” I said, pulling her head around to face me and running a hand through her hair, “it wasn’t a dream.  I’m really here.  To fulfill all your wildest fantasies.”

 

            I looked into her eyes endearingly, although she only seemed very confused.  “Frank, you’re scaring me,” she whimpered.  I noticed that she was actually physically shaking.  This was just too much fun.

 

            “Good,” I said.  “You should be scared.  Now let me tell you just what’s in store for you…”

 

            “No-,” she continued, seeming to remember other things, “What you said… and then you… you drugged me?  Frank, get me the hell out of here, you’re-“

 

            Once again, I struck her roughly across the face.  She yelped and grabbed ahold of her bruising cheek where I’d hit her.  She trembled, in shock that I was using such violent tactics to control her.

 

            “You’re not the one who orders me around here, got it?” I growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and roughly twisting it, yanking her head to the side.  “Now let me tell you what will happen…”

 

            Coming more to her senses, Ali seemed to notice that it wasn’t only me and her in the bed.  She saw Gerard chained up next to her, still stubbornly ignoring the situation and glaring in the other direction.  Her eyes widened more with fear, and she looked like she had too many questions to even fathom.  But after I’d lashed out at her before, she didn’t dare open her mouth and ask.  Good.

 

            “This is Gerard, Ali,” I said sweetly, still holding her by the hair still and turning her head to face him, “He’s a vampire.  Hard to believe, I know, but I guarantee you it’s true.  Now Gerard has been a very bad boy…”

 

            Ali’s breath seemed to catch in her throat, and I noticed she was now crying, silent sobs escaping her as tears dripped from her chin.  If only Gerard got scared so easily, this was so amusing.  I doubted the girl believed me that Gerard was really a vampire yet, hell, it took me quite a while to believe it myself.  The best part was knowing that her tears were just out of being afraid of _me_.

 

            “Now, Gerard,” I continued, “Thought it would be fun to try to have me for dinner.  But he didn’t seem to realize just who he was up against.  He’s been getting hungrier the longer I’ve had him here, so I thought I’d bring him a little present…” I yanked Ali back to face me, watching her makeup run down her face in black streaks along with the tears, “And that would be you.”

 

            I could see just what she was thinking in her eyes.  She thought I was lying; definitely thought I was crazy.  Well, she would see the truth soon enough.  And she was scared, so terrified that she was sobbing and shaking.  So petrified that she couldn’t bring herself to speak any more.  And that was good enough for me.  The next time she spoke, I would prefer for her to be begging for her life.

 

            “Don’t listen to him,” I heard Gerard speak for the first time in a while, and it almost startled me, “He’s lying.  I wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

            Gerard turned to look at Ali, his eyes sincere, but pain was evident deep inside of them.

 

 

            “We’ll see about that,” I said, smirking.  In that instant, I threw Ali on top of him.  Gerard instantly looked away again.  But I could see behind his façade.  He wasn’t simply ignoring her.  He was… resisting.

 

            Just to make sure the girl wouldn’t try to escape, not that she had any chance of it anyways, I jumped off the bed and walked to the other side of it, picking up my newly fully loaded handgun off the table again.  I pointed it towards her, as a warning.  Her eyes reflected a deepened fear at the site of the weapon, and she froze in place.  The fear people feel for a gun is often more intense than the fear they feel for anything else.  Because they realize, in that moment, their life could be ended in a split second.  It could all be over, in the blink of an eye.  So victims usually don’t get testy when I’m holding a gun to their heads.

 

            “Don’t move,” I warned Ali, “I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger if you do.”

 

            She remained frozen, even halting crying at the moment.  She was so terrified that she forgot to be sad about her life ending soon, it seemed.  At that moment, I returned my attention to Gerard, with the gun still trained on Ali.

 

            “Now, I’m going to free your arms and legs Gerard,” I said, “but I will restrain you in a different way.”

 

            Then I turned back to Ali, “I’m also going to put the gun down, sweetie,” I said, “But don’t think for a second that if you try to run, I won’t be able to pick it up and instantly shoot you down.”

 

            I glared at her for emphasis, and she nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes once again.

 

            Watching the two of them carefully to make sure they wouldn’t make a move, I placed the gun back down on the nightstand, easily within arm’s reach.  I then gathered more chains I had used to confine Gerard, and headed over to him once again.  I then looped the chain once around his neck, creating somewhat of a noose.  If he pulled to hard, it would choke him.  And as I secured the chain to the metal bedpost, and Gerard tested his restraints, he seemed to be aware of this as well.  Then, one by one, I undid the restraints tying down Gerard’s wrists and ankles.  Now he would be able to move move freely, but still not leave the bed.  I made sure to keep out of reach of him, not wanting anything to go wrong.  The vampire seemed to have weakened considerably by now, but I didn’t want to take any chanced in case it was just a trick.

 

            As I backed away, Gerard, realizing he had more freedom to move, instantly pushed Ali off of him.  He sat up, leaning back against the bed post, and glared at me.

 

            “Frank, you’ve got to be fucking crazy if you think I’d ever hurt this girl,” he growled at me, bearing fangs.  Ali cowered at the foot of the bed, seeming to fear I’d shoot her just because _Gerard_ moved her.

 

            “Like I said, we’ll see about that,” I said.  “I’m going to make this easy for you at first, Gerard, but the more you resist, the harder I will make it.”  I walked over to the foot of the bed, watching as Ali ever so slightly scooted away from me as I moved closer to her.

 

            “So here is the easiest it will be.  This is your first chance,” I continued.  “Gerard, there’s a free meal right in front of you,” I taunted.  I grabbed Ali’s arms and threw her towards him once again.  She landed on his lap, but Gerard did nothing.  “ _Eat_.”

 

            Gerard simply glared at me.  The girl was crying and shaking against him.  I could still see it in his eyes, though.  The hunger, almost like lust.  He seemed to be growing weak as well.  Even the vampire, always so strong, was trembling slightly.

 

            “Fuck you,” He said.

 

            I waited a moment, watching the temptation in his eyes, but it was clear to me that nothing would happen now.  Figures.  I never expected it to be this easy.

 

            “Okay then,” I said, “You gave up your chance to make this easy for both of you.  Ali here could have had such a quick and painless death, Gerard, if only you’d bitten her just now.  But apparently you want to make her suffer…”

 

            I headed back to the nightstand and grabbed a knife off of it- the same one I’d used to torture Gerard the night before.  I grabbed Ali by her arm and yanked her away from Gerard, holding her to me on the left side of the bed.  I was still close to Gerard, but I made sure to stay just out of reach.  I grabbed Ali by the hair again, yanking her head to the side and exposing her neck.  I pressed the blade of the knife to her neck, softly.  Not enough to break the skin, but enough for her to feel the chill of the weapon against her.  She gasped and began sobbing uncontrollably again.

 

            “Please,” she whined under her breath, unable to keep quiet any longer, “Please, Frank, let me go, I’m so sorry for what I did, please I promise I won’t tell anyone about it I’ll never talk to you again, please Frank I don’t want to die I-“

 

            “Shut the fuck up, bitch!” I snapped, pressing the blade a bit rougher against her skin, but still not enough to draw blood.

 

            “Frank, please,” it was Gerard begging now, from the bed.  It pleased me to see that he looked _desperate_ already.  It was as if he already knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the smell of blood.  “You don’t have to do this.  Just kill me and get it over with.”

 

            I smirked as that was something I’d been waiting for, for a very long time.  The point when they are so desperate for the pain to end and entirely hopeless… begging for death instead of for you to let them live.  I’d been trying to get Gerard to that point from hours of torture, but apparently physical torture was not what he needed.  It was something else.  And I’d happened to find exactly what would break him.

           

            I moved the knife away from Ali’s neck, and both of them seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.  It was short-lasted, though, as I instantly moved the blade to her chest and cut roughly down the middle, dragging the sharp end of the knife through her clothing and cutting down to her abdomen.  She shrieked and struggled, trying to push away from me, as the blood instantly began to spread and stain her torn clothing.  I watched Gerard the entire time for his reaction.

 

            He shut his eyes tightly and turned away, his fangs bared as he clenched his teeth.  His breath grew heavy, hitching as he fought the temptation.  This was exactly the push he needed.

 

            “Frank, no please,” Ali begged, gasping and sobbing next to me as I still held her by the hair.  Her hands moved to her stomach, trembling, and came away soaked with blood.  She grew still at the site of it.

 

            “Is that not enough for you, Gerard?” I asked.  Gerard glared at me.

 

            “I will fucking kill you,” he muttered.

 

            “But only after you kill her, hmm?” I said.  I then brought the blade to her wrist, cutting right through the vein there so the blood was pouring out, staining the bedsheets.  I then cut her other wrist, and watched wistfully as the blood flowed.  Gerard was now panting, and almost visibly drooling, constantly licking his lips to try to keep away from what he really wanted.

 

            “C’mon, Gerard…” I taunted, “She’s going to bleed out in just a few minutes now… All of this blood will go to waste, and her life will be gone regardless…”

 

            “Frank-“ Gerard said, seeming like he still wanted to beg for someone else’s life, but he was so distraught that he could hardly speak any longer.  “Frank- _please_ \- don’t make me-“

 

            “Oh, come on, Gee,” I said.  I pushed the girl in front of him again, holding her there.  Ali was growing much weaker now.  She had stopped crying and she was barely struggling.  Her eyelids were growing heavy, and she seemed to be fighting to hold on to consciousness.  As I held her above him, she pressed against him with her hands weakly for balance, and her blood smeared onto his arms.  Gerard whined, turning his head away.

 

            After a moment, it seemed he was still able to resist.  It seemed I had no other choice.

 

            “Wow, is this really not enough for you?” I asked.  “She’s going to die, Gerard.  You might as well take what you can have.  Or do you not believe me?”

 

            Gerard shook his head, once again begging, “Frank, please…. I don’t…”

 

            “That’s fine.”  I said, “I guess you just need one final push.”

 

            Then I brought the knife to her throat, and mercilessly cut through the skin, into the jugular vein and watched as the blood spurted directly onto Gerard’s face.  At that moment, he seemed to lose all self-control, and I had the mind to let go of Ali and back away.  Not seeming to care anymore about his morals or who he bit into, I watched as Gerard roughly grabbed the small girl and tore into her throat.  He even fucking _moaned_ into her, I swear.  Growing completely savage, I noticed his hands had gripped her arms so tightly that his fingernails dug into her skin, drawing blood.  Gerard ruthlessly gulped down the blood.  I watched it flow from her neck and down his chin, spreading onto his own chest and neck and staining his clothing.  His eyes were closed peacefully, and he appeared to be in complete ecstasy.

 

            I couldn’t deny that the sight was an incredibly turn-on for me.  Although I hated Gerard, he was beautiful, and dangerous, and it was so hot to see him kill someone, all covered in blood.  And fucking _drink_ them too, god, it was so fucked up, and so I was very into it.  I felt my hard-on growing in my jeans and decided that, since Gerard had made a move on me when he first kidnapped me, he kind of got what he deserved anyways.  Normally I would never do anything overtly sexual with my victims, but this was different.  Gerard was no innocent person; he was a killer.  And he had tried to kill and humiliate _me._   I had something deeply personal against Gerard.  And if I took an eye for an eye and showed him who was in control, well, maybe I wouldn’t feel so bad about having being taken advantage of in the first place any longer.  No, he would forget all about what he did to me.  Because I was never the victim, and I never would be.

 

            It took less than two minutes for Gerard to seem to finish with the girl, throwing her lifeless body off the the side.  And the best part was how instantaneously guilty he appeared to be.  He was trembling, pulling his hands up to cover his face, muttering “No, no, no…” on repeat.  I had officially broken Gerard.  And I knew it was time to celebrate my victory.

 

            I knew Gerard would probably be a lot stronger since feeding, so I quickly bound his wrists to the bed post once again, rendering his hands useless.

 

            “I’m going, to _fucking_ kill you,” Gerard growled at me, but his threat was empty.  He was a broken man, trembling and covered in blood, having lost control of himself.  “Frank, you’re fucking dead, just wait…”  He clenched his eyes shut tightly.

 

            Moving over the vampire, I settled myself onto his lap.  I picked up the cloth I’d left on the nightstand and once again gagged him, making him shut up about ‘killing me’ once and for all.

 

            “You keep threatening me,” I said, “But once again, you’re the one who’s all chained up and useless here.  Do you really think that’s gonna happen?”  I chuckled darkly, “No, you will be the one who’s dead by sunrise.  But I think I will have some fun with you before the time comes.  After all, you couldn’t keep your disgusting hands to yourself a few days ago, so I thought, why not return the favor?”

 

            I grinded slowly against Gerard’s stomach, letting him feel my growing hard-on against him.  He seemed to be numb, not really responding to anything.  It must have really fucked him up, forcing him to kill an innocent person.

 

            “But there is one difference between you and I, Gee,” I continued, cupping my hands over his face and leaning towards him, looking into his eyes, “I don’t care if you have any fun- this is all for me.”

 

            I threaded one of my hands through his black hair, which was a bit wet with blood, and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head.  Taunting him.  In one swift moment, I yanked his head forwards by his hair, and then slammed it back against the headboard.  Gerard grimaced in pain, but he didn’t seem to care too much.  He was empty.

 

            I would have liked to toy with him a bit longer, but the site of Gerard, all helpless and soaked in blood, tied up in front of me was just too much.  There was also the fact that he had just killed someone right in front of my eyes, and yet I was still so much stronger than him.  Being in control of Gerard made me feel powerful, and when I was in charge, he was just so, so sexy.  Not wanting to waste time any longer, I undid his pants and slowly pulled them down, along with his boxers.  My eyes hungrily ran over his body.  He wasn’t hard yet, but I hadn’t really noticed before how _big_ he was.  I moaned at the site of him, refraining from licking my lips.

 

            “You’re really beautiful like this, Gerard,” I said, “All helpless and exposed, just for me.”

 

            Gerard growled, a guttural noise from deep in his throat.  I chuckled.

 

            “But I think we still have some more clothes to take off before this moment becomes _perfect_ …” at that moment, I didn’t hesitate to pull Gerard’s shirt over his head, finally bearing his torso.  And he was beautiful, his skin like porcelain.  Despite the wreckage I’d attempted to bring to him in the past few days, he was still completely unscarred.  And that just made me want to mark him up all over again.  The vampire yanked against his restraints, anger raging in his hazel eyes.  But he wouldn’t get free this time, no matter how hard he tried.

 

            Unable to resist touching any longer, I grabbed his hair again and moved my face to his neck, licking along his jawline.  I chucked as Gerard seemed to react to this, shivering and trying to yank his head away from me.  But I held on tight, now kissing and lightly nipping his neck.

 

            “This is what you’d like to do to me, huh?” I mocked him, sucking lightly on the soft skin in a few different places.  I watched as the reddish marks stayed for a few seconds, before fading away into nothing.  “Wish I could mark up that flawless skin… but this will have to do.”

 

            Deciding to have no mercy anymore, I bit roughly into Gerard’s skin, yanking at it.  On a human, it probably would’ve drawn blood, but Gerard just gasped in surprise.  Afterwards I licked the spot softly, before leaving a kiss. 

 

            I was distracted for a moment as the gag was suddenly dropped onto my face.  Apparently Gerard had spit it out.  It only took me a moment to realize his teeth had torn though it. 

 

            “Fuck you,” Gerard hissed at me.  “You won’t get out of this alive.”

 

            “I don’t think that’s how you talk to someone who still has you tied to their bed, Gerard,” I said.  “Or do you need to learn yet another lesson to put you in your place?”

 

            At that moment, I rose from his naked body, heading over to the bedside table where I once again grabbed one of my sharpest knives.  It couldn’t hurt to get a little rough while I played with Gerard.  And although he was already so hot covered in blood, I knew it would be even better with _his_ blood in the mix.

 

            “This is much better,” I sighed, climbing back onto the bed and regaining my position above Gerard, as I toyed with the knife in my hands.  “Now maybe you can learn to shut the fuck up on your own.”

 

            “You don’t scare me, F-“ Gerard stopped speaking immediately when instead of harming him like he expected, I softly caressed his dick, rubbing it slowly and tauntingly.  He seemed to be fighting the urge a bit, but it only took two or three slow strokes to get his member a bit interested.

 

            “ _Oh,”_ I moaned, removing my hand after the short moment, “This will be good.”

 

            “Frank,” Gerard choked out, obviously angry, “Isn’t this the one thing you were against?   It doesn’t have to be this way… And I can bring you more pleasure than anything if you only let me use _my_ hands…”

 

            “Stop talking, dumbass,” I retorted, “You really think I’d fall for that shit?”

 

            “Yes, I do,” Gerard said, “because I think you would enjoy having a decent go at it before I inevitably escape and kill you anyways…”

 

            “Oh, Gerard,” I said, “Don’t make me laugh.  Having you tied up and helpless is the only way I want to have you.  And it is wishful thinking to believe you will be strong enough to escape by the time I’m through with you.”

 

            After that, I stabbed him roughly in the torso without warning, twisting the blade a bit for heightened affect.  Gerard yelped like a wounded dog, groaning and cursing under his breath as I slowly removed the serrated knife.

 

            “Fuck…” he groaned, his breath hitching repeatedly in his throat.

 

            “Time to play, Gerard.”  I brought the knife to the top of his chest now, cutting lightly from his there until I had reached his navel.  Gerard’s breath was labored, from pain, and probably fear of where I’d bring the blade to next.  But I simply let the sharp edge linger, as I once again brought my hand to his softening member.  I stroked him again, slowly, using my thumb to lightly rub the tip.  I waited until his was gasping lightly with more than pain, and leaking precum.  Gerard moaned ever so lightly as I rubbed the liquid over his penis and began to slowly jack him off.

 

            As I continued to toy with Gerard’s dick, I brought the knife to his upper chest again.  I dug in harshly, as Gerard hissed in pain.  I repeated the motion many times, all over his torso, as I continued to slowly tease him.  Gerard’s noises were a mixture of pleasure and pain, whining, moaning, and begging for me to stop.  It was pure ecstasy. 

 

            “Frank, please,” Gerard begged, sucking in his breath as I slashed through the space in between two of his ribs, while stroking him slowly.  “It doesn’t have to be this way… just…”

 

            “Shut up,” I said, stabbing him hard in the stomach again and removed my hand from his cock altogether.

 

            “Fuck!” Gerard yelped, and I watched as a stray tear was drawn from his eye.

 

            “Oh, the little baby is crying now, hmm?” I taunted, laughing lightly.

 

            “Frank… you will regret this…”

           

            This time, I didn’t use the knife, instead opting to clock Gerard roughly in the jaw with nothing but my fist.  It hurt my hand slightly slightly, but the satisfying _crack_ I heard was enough to make the pain worth it.  But Gerard clicked his own jaw back into place with ease, glaring daggers at me.

 

            “I think it would be wise if you stopped threatening me,” I said, digging the knife into his abdomen yet again.  Slowly, this time, torturously slowly.  Gerard whined.  “As I said before, you aren’t the one who will get out of here alive.”

 

            Only a few minutes later, Gerard seemed too exhausted to move once again, practically soaked in blood.  And now, it was mostly his own blood.  I did tend to get a bit carried away when it came to hurting someone, and watching the crimson liquid flow.  Especially when that person had wronged me in the way Gerard has.  Honestly, I really got off on it.  Simply torturing Gerard was giving me nearly as much pleasure as fucking him would give.  But, not quite enough.  After all, I couldn’t come just from _hurting_ him.  I needed something more.  But I had to be patient.  I had to make it as horrible as possible for the vampire currently in my control.

 

            Gerard groaned as I dug the knife into him once again, creating a thin gash in his thigh.

 

            “Had enough yet?” I mocked, bringing the knife to my lips and licking the blood off of it tauntingly.

 

            “Yes, I have,” Gerard muttered, seeming to finally have had enough of it all.

 

            “That’s okay,” I said, creating a thin cut just above his collarbone for effect.  Gerard winced.  “I’m getting a bit bored with this as well… how about we move onto something else?  What do you think about that?”  I felt the corner of my lip curve up into a slight smile, just thinking about what I could do to him next.

 

            Gerard seemed relieved at least that the pain would stop, sighing gratefully and relaxing his tense muscles a bit.  Which gave me a different idea.

 

            “Although, I don’t think I’m quite done here yet…” I set the knife back down on the bedside table, opting instead for a brand new razor.  It was smaller than the knife, but a lot sharper, and would certainly cause just as much pain, but in an entirely different manner.

 

            “Frank…” Gerard panted.  I raised an eyebrow.  It seemed he was finally at the end of his nerves, and ready to start to beg with me.  That would be more than perfect for this moment.  “You don’t have to do this… wasn’t there something else you wanted to do instead…?”

 

            “Oh, you’re talking about me fucking you?” I growled back, “Yeah, that’s still happening.  But I want to put you through as much pain as possible first.”

 

            Gerard groaned and tensed up again as I pressed the razorblade to his wrist, dragging it up his arm along the main vein.  Of course I had cut him there before on this night, but being a vampire he still continued to heal irritatingly fast.  It was still thrilling to slice that critical vein open, and watch the blood flow.  In fact, it was even a bit better with a vampire, as I didn’t have to worry about him dying too early on me from blood loss.  I could make him bleed, and bleed, and bleed, and he would never die from it.  It was something straight out of my greatest dreams.

 

            It didn’t take long for me to begin lashing out at him quicker, drawing deep and random gashes in his chest and stomach with the razor.  Gerard gasped often, growling sometimes, and even whimpering at the pain.  It was more than beautiful.  I had reduced him to, a bloody mess, and he seemed almost to the point of begging.  I stopped in my tracks as Gerard finally uttered a broken “Please… stop…” After about a minute.

 

            “What was that?” I asked, pressing the cool razor against his cheek, but not quite cutting the skin.  “Are you admitting to… begging yet?”

 

            Gerard clenched his teeth and growled.  I just chuckled and moved the razor to press it against his lips.

 

            “Yes!  Okay!?  Just fucking stop already!” Gerard yelled, and I could see he’d grown desperate.  Even for a vampire, going through days of constant pain must be intolerable.  I chucked, pulling the razor away from his lips.

 

            “Maybe that was all I wanted from you,” I suggested.

 

            “I’m certain it was,” Gerard retorted.  “So just fucking stop now, okay?”

 

            I clicked my tongue, running the razor down to Gerard’s stomach and moving the blunt end in slow circles there.  “Not quite good enough, baby.”

 

            “Fine, god.  What the fuck do you want from me?” Gerard spat.

 

            “I want you to _beg_ ,” I said, grabbing his hair and moving my face directly in front of his.  I looked right into his deep hazel eyes, currently narrowed and seething with anger.

 

            “ _Fine_ ,” Gerard said.  He took a deep breath.  “I’m _begging_ you Frank, please stop.  It really really hurts, and I can’t take any more of it.  Please just do anything else but… don’t hurt me anymore.”

 

            “God, that was so hot,” I muttered, unable to stop myself from letting it slip out.  Gerard, tied up, abused and bloody, with wide eyes, begging for me to stop.  I would have to remember this image forever.

 

            Gerard groaned, “Now can we get this over with?”

 

            I sliced the razor quickly across his neck, one last time just for good measure, and Gerard yelped in surprise.  The blood spurted heavily before quickly fading away, and I tossed the razor to the side as I slowly licked up the side of Gerard’s neck, collecting the sweet blood on my tongue.  I brought my mouth to his ear and nibbled on the lobe, before whispering, “No way, honey.  We’re just getting started.”

 

            Already I had grown hard from what had preceded this moment, feeling the pleasure boil in my stomach.  I brought my hand back down to Gerard’s dick and just brushed against it for a moment, pleased to feel that he was still half-hard from before, despite the torture he’d endured since then.  That caused a smirk to pull at my lips as I hit a sudden realization.

 

            I chuckled as I faced him again, “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” I teased.

 

            “Of course not, you disgusting piece of shit,” Gerard growled.  I struck him roughly across the face again.

 

            “That’s not how you talk to me now, Gerard,” I reminded him.  “Or do you want to play with the knife a bit longer?”

 

            “Fuck, no, _please_ ,” Gerard begged.  I smirked once again at his sudden change in behavior when the knife was mentioned.

 

            “Sounds good,” I said, “I have other plans anyways.”  I looked back down to Gerard’s interested cock and chuckled.  “And you deny being attracted to me, although you’re the one who made a move on me in the first place.  There’s no denying it, Gerard.”

 

            I swear I even saw the vampire blush in embarrassment as he tried to look away from me.

 

            “So I _am_ turning you on, Gerard?  Hmm?”  I questioned.

 

            “No, that’s not-“ He began to argue.

 

            “Well it seems your dick has other thoughts,” I said, laughing.

 

            “I-“ before he could argue, I wrapped my hand around his member once again, stroking him at a quicker pace than before.  He began to harden again, and even groaned in an emotion that was definitely not pain.

 

            “Does this feel good, Gerard?” I asked, quickening my pace a bit.  Gerard couldn’t deny it even if he tried, small gasps and moans escaping him occasionally.

 

            “Not at all,” he lied blatantly, smirking, “Of course, I’ve had much better.”

 

            I grinned, facing Gerard once again while removing my hand from his now fully erect dick.  “That’s fine, because this isn’t about you, remember?”  I asked.  “It just,” I paused to glance at his hardened and red cock for emphasis, “ _Seems_ like you’re enjoying it quite a bit.  But honestly, I’m getting sick of waiting as well.  So we should just get to the point, shall we?”

 

            I gave Gerard a moment to think over those words as I finally unzipped my pants, letting my own fully erect dick loose.  I moaned loudly, letting my mouth fall open as I stroked myself slowly, finally getting some friction and contact.  Just a moment later, I was kicking my pants and boxers completely off.  They would just get in the way.

           

            I yanked Gerard down a bit so his wrists were still secured to the headboard, but now his arms were stretched and his head was at a weird angle, trapped halfway between the bed and the headboard.  The chain still hanging around his neck tightened, slightly choking the vampire.  But his comfort didn’t matter to me, as this would be a much better position to fuck him in.  Here I had access to his hole, as I pulled his legs over my shoulders and positioned myself in between them.

 

            Without any prep, I simply pulled him open a bit, just enough to fit my dick inside of him.  I groaned blissfully at the stretch and how tight he was, and slowly was able to push my cock inside of him.  Gerard whined and panted, obviously in pain, although I was pretty damn certain he’d done this before, most likely a lot more than once.

 

            “Frank… please…” he muttered.  He was so tight and his muscles were clenching against me, causing me to pause for a moment.  The feeling was euphoric, but it was beginning to get painful.

 

            “Please- just- relax,” I said in a strained voice.  I doubted I could do anything to soothe Gerard at this moment, but I really wished he would relax his muscles and allow me to slip further in.

 

            “It… fucking hurts,” Gerard groaned.  In all honesty, I could care less if it hurt, but I wouldn’t be able to have fun unless Gerard would stop being so tense.  So I slowly began to massage his lower back, to calm him and distract him from the pain.  Although being massaged by your attacker wouldn’t seem to calm someone, it clearly felt good to him regardless and Gerard’s body seemed to betray his mind, as he allowed himself to relax around my dick.

 

            Gerard whined softly, which gave me some incentive to move on.

 

            I began to move slowly in and out of him, allowing myself to appreciate the friction.  The feeling was euphoric and I felt my body taking over.  Within a short amount of time, I was thrusting rhythmically into Gerard, moaning shamefully from the pleasure.

 

            Unable to contain it, it seemed, Gerard let out the occasional moan or sigh as well.  I began pounding into him roughly, grinning as I saw this was putting him in even more pain.  But oh, it felt so good.  It was even better as I found the right angle and hit Gerard’s prostate, causing him to gasp and moan loudly at the pleasure, repeatedly as I hit the spot again and again.

 

            I was completely lost in it, groaning and muttering things under my breath like, “God, so fucking hot,” and, “so fucking tight, baby”.

 

            And then I was grabbing Gerard’s hips, thrusting into him even rougher than before.  Gerard lost control and was no longer hiding his high pitched moans of pleasure.  I bit my lip harshly, chasing an unforgettable high.  Gerard’s dick lay hardened and mostly untouched between the two of us.

 

            I was panting heavily as I felt my dick begin to throb inside of Gerard.   My movements were becoming unplanned and erratic.  I groaned and thrusted a few more times, certain I would come any second now-

 

            But was cut off as sudden I was kicked away from Gerard, knocked off the bed and practically across the room.

 

            I was dumbstruck, having no idea how to react.  The last thing I could recall was Gerard standing over me, muttering “checkmate”, before an iron bar was slammed against my head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who will win in the end?? you'll see ;) definitely seems that Gerard is not quite so helpless anymore...


	10. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally "game over" for Frank?

When I awoke, it was dark and cold.  I shivered against the night air, coiling in on myself subconsciously.  It was a few seconds before I regained full consciousness and came to my senses.  My eyes opened, slowly.  It was easy to see I wasn’t in the safety of my cabin anymore.  But rather, it seemed I was in the middle of the forest.  I took into account the uncomfortable feeling of dirt, small rocks and dead leaves underneath my body.  I pulled myself up into a sitting position.  My neck and back ached from exhaustion and being left on the ground for so long.  I was freezing cold- luckily it was not winter, but the temperature still dipped terribly low at night.  I shivered again and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to rub some warmth into my numb fingers.  I was still wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but that was it.  I tried to shake the memories from my head, but it was hopeless.  I failed.  And I had no idea why I was alone, at night, in the middle of the forest.

 

            The last thing I remembered was Gerard knocking me out.  I groaned in embarrassment as I thought about what I was… in the middle of before he freed himself.  Fuck.  With a jolt I also became aware of the fact that my pants were _still_ unzipped before quickly pulling the fly back up.  I felt my cheeks burn, not only with embarrassment but that same unyielding desire for revenge.  And yet a million questions remained unanswered.

 

            Where was I?  I knew I must be in the forest surrounding my cabin but I had no idea how far I was from it.  And more importantly, where the hell was Gerard?  He certainly had the chance to kill me.  Why would he go through all of the effort of dragging me, unconscious, into the forest and then taking off?  Had he brought me into the middle of nowhere and left me to die out here?  I quickly rejected the theory.  It didn’t seem like him.

 

            But there was something a lot worse, that I could certainly see him doing.  The thought began to ebb into my mind that this may be a game.  He could have brought me out here hoping to catch me again- hoping for a chase.  I groaned as I realized the true helplessness of my situation.  Gerard was a _vampire_ and I was completely unarmed.  The situation simply wasn’t looking any good for me at all.

 

            I was taken from my thoughts as suddenly I heard a twig crack somewhere nearby, and my heart began racing.  Frantically, I rose to my feet and looked around myself.  But it was too dark, and I could hardly make out anything besides the silhouettes of trees and bushes surrounding me.  Feeling myself trembling slightly, I swallowed nervously.  My mouth was dry.  I was thirsty, and my stomach ached with hunger.  My head pounded with the same headache that had been going on for days.  And I really didn’t want to die.  Not like this.

 

            So I did the only thing I had to do in that situation.  I chose a direction and began walking, pushing aside branches and through shrubbery on my way.  I hoped the path I chose would be the path back to my cabin, but really I had no way of knowing.  I tried to calm my nerves and control my frantic breathing, as I listened to the sound of thousands of crickets chirping in the night.  Occasionally I would hear an owl call, coyotes howling in the distance, or the chitter of smaller rodents.  And every time I heard something moving through the forest nearby, my heart would stop in my chest.  It was probably, always, nothing.  A raccoon, a bobcat, or maybe a deer.  There were mountain lions in the area but I knew just how rare animal attacks really are.  The only thing I was worried about was Gerard.  And I feared that I wouldn’t hear him coming.  And even if I did, there would be nothing I could do.

 

            I stopped in my tracks as I heard a playful giggle from not far behind me.  I gasped and froze.  I knew who that was.  I turned around, sharply, facing where the sound came from.  My heart was pounding in my chest and I was shaking, but I convinced myself that it was just from the cold.  I wouldn’t back down, even now.  I would hold my ground until the end.

 

            “I know you’re there, Gerard,” I said with clenched teeth, glaring at nothing in particular.  My eyes scanned the area, steadily.  Silence.  The fluttering of wings- maybe a bat, or an owl.  I grew anxious, my skin crawling.  Was I just imagining it?  Fuck, less than an hour and I was already going crazy.

 

            I walked on some distance without any other incidence.  Eventually I was able to find my way to a stream.  I knew there was a stream not far from my cabin, and with luck this may be the one.  I began to follow it downhill, following a hunch.  I listened to the many frogs croaking and occasionally one would jump out of my way, splashing into the water as I passed.  And many times I would jump at the noise, my heart leaping into my throat once again.  The anxiety-inducing anticipation for what would come was endless.  I was constantly on guard.

 

            I had maybe walked about 2 miles now, but it seemed I was still headed nowhere.  But I would not give up hope.  I would keep searching until the sun rose… until I collapsed from exhaustion.  But part of me knew I was being watched.  Part of me knew that he wouldn’t just leave me here.

 

            And occasionally I heard things.  Whispers in the night air, as if they were being carried by the wind.  The words were indistinguishable, but the voice was undeniable.  I knew it was him.  And I would catch a few phrases here and there, usually it was my name.  But I pressed on.  I refused to give up.

 

            As time went on, the whisperings became more frequent, and more distinguishable.  I paused in my tracks as I heard the voice clearer than ever, “ _Frankie”_.  It was said in a taunting voice, followed by a soft laugh.  It came from the right of me, from the trees on the opposing side to the stream.  My head instinctively jerked to face the direction the sound came from, and I narrowed my eyes.

 

            “Stop fucking with me, Gerard,” I growled as I trekked on.  “Just get it over with and kill me now if you want.”

 

            “Well then,” I stopped in my tracks.  This wasn’t a whisper, a subliminal message.  It was _Gerard_.  And the voice came from right next to me.

 

            I nearly jumped out of my skin as suddenly, there he was, standing right beside me.  He was on the right side of me, the opposite from where I heard him before, which caused him to surprise me even further.  Gasping, I backed away from him, towards the canopy behind me.

 

            In the dim moonlight, I was able to make out just a few things.  First of all, he looked _good_.  And not just in the attractive way that he always was… His skin glowed in the moonlight, clean and flawless.  His ebony hair appeared soft and full as if it had just been washed and dried.  And he was no longer wearing the tattered shirt and sweatpants he’d been in for the past few days… No, he was dressed up.  In a black suit and tie, and even black dress shoes to complete the picture.  I looked over him, dumbfounded.  This was probably all part of his plan.  Here I was, bruised, bloody, and dirty, malnourished and wearing old, tattered clothes.  And then there was Gerard, looking picture perfect like he was attending the Grammy’s as a star actor.

 

            “How… did you…” I stuttered, unable to wrap my head around it.

 

            “Oh, you like the getup?” Gerard responded casually, smiling cutely and taking a step towards me.  He flattened his hands against the suit on his chest, looking down at himself smugly.  “Well, Frankie, you were out for quite a while, you know.  I made sure of it.  And I thought, why not go home and freshen up a bit before I _end you_ once and for all?”

 

            “You… went home?” I said, in shock.  Gerard lived hours away from this place.  There was no way in hell…

 

            “Yes, Frankie, I did,” He said, definitely using the pet name on purpose and putting more of an edge to his voice.  “And I got all prepared for the big show.  Do you wanna see what toys I brought along, Frankie?”

 

            I swallowed nervously, not really wanting to know the answer to that.  I realized I had unconsciously backed into the clearing between the trees and the running water once again.  Gerard had been doing this, knowingly- slowly pacing in circles around me.  Like a wolf closing in on its prey.  This was not good.

 

            And my spirit only dropped further as Gerard reached into his pants pocket and retrieved something black and shiny from it.  The moonlight reflected off the barrel of a polished hand gun.  Gerard looked at the weapon with admiration, a certain fire glowing in his eyes that I hadn’t seen in a while.

 

            “As you know from before, I’m not the best shot,” Gerard said, pointing the gun to me and still circling me slowly.  I turned along with him, always facing him.  I noticed that he stayed out of reaching distance from me- he’d probably learned his lesson from last time.  I grimaced deeply, realizing that I truly ruined it all.  I could have easily killed Gerard, and gone on with my life.  But instead, I had to try to drag it out for much too long and I grew careless.  Careless enough for him to break free easily.

 

            “But,” Gerard continued, pulling me out of my self-deprecating thoughts.  “I’m going to have a lot of chances.” He looked deeply into my eyes, his own eyes an eerily glowing hazel.  “Because you’re a target with nowhere to hide.”

 

            As I slowly tried to back away, Gerard cocked the gun and lowered it to face me again.  “There’s 10 bullets in here… that means I have 10 chances for a hit.”  Gerard took a step towards me. I was frozen in place.  “So run, baby… _Run_.”

 

            The last word was said with such intensity that I broke out of my trance.  I was playing right into his games, and doing exactly what he wanted.  But what other choice did I have?  Without a second thought, I took off running.  All that went through my head was what I saw, what I felt, what I heard.  I was running, running, so fast my feet barely touched the ground.  I had never run so fast in my life.  And I heard him, behind me, sometimes catching up, sometimes falling behind.  The trees were nothing but a blur as I ran past them.

 

            **_Bang!_**

I flinched as the deafening sound of a gunshot echoed through the night.  I covered my head with my arms instantly, as if that would do anything to protect me from a bullet.  A tree a few feet to the left of me seemed to explode in part, bark flying in splinters everywhere and branches crashing to the ground, a loud _crack!_ resonating through the air.  I was slowed by surprise but quickly kept running.  One down… just nine to go.

 

            I hadn’t made it far before more shots were fired.  **_Bang!  Bang!_   **Water splashed from the stream to my left.  The second one hit too close for comfort, dirt flying from the path right next to my feet.  Driven by a primal fear, I pressed on.

 

            I ran and ran, until my lungs were on fire and my heart could hardly take it anymore.  I ran until I could hear Gerard no longer.  Eventually it became too much.  Checking behind me to make sure he wasn’t still right on my tail, I ducked behind the nearest tree, pausing to catch my breath.  I panted, wheezing, trying desperately to regain strength.  My legs ached with overuse, every muscle in my body protested loudly.  My head was pounding with pain once again, as if an invisible hammer bashed into my skull with every heartbeat.  But I had no time to waste.  Changing directions this time to head away from the stream and into the forest, I continued to run.

 

            I barely registered the sound of another gunshot ringing through the night before excruciating pain shot through my right leg.  Involuntarily, I dropped to the ground, crying out in pain.  I pressed my hand against my thigh where the bullet had hit, and sure enough my hand came back coated with glistening blood.  Trembling, I slowly rose to my feet again.  I knew he was watching me, waiting for me.  The fucker probably had followed me with ease the entire time I thought I had lost him.  But still, I would not turn to face him.  I would continue to run for as long as I could.

 

            But I couldn’t run anymore.  Not with the bullet in my very own thigh.  I tried but was immediately stopped by the same horrific pain, that stretched from my chest and down to my ankle now.  So instead I limped on, desperately trying to escape.  It must have looked pathetic, and I cursed myself for playing into the sick vampire’s game.  I wondered why I even tried to escape any longer.  There was no point trying to fight it.

 

            I soon found myself in a small clearing of dirt amongst the trees, about ten feet wide.  And stopped in my tracks as there was a person standing there.  I knew it had to be Gerard, and this was the end.  But my fear turned into bewilderment as I realized it _wasn’t_ Gerard.

 

            My brain went through many different theories in the time of a split second.  At first I thought, “ _Oh good, a random civilian is here to save me_!” before, “ _No, that would be impossible, this person is somehow evil as well_ ,” before, “ _Holy shit, this guy looks familiar for some reason_ ,” before I realized who it was and an uncertain word escaped my lips.

 

            “…Mikey?” I question at the figure standing before me.  My heart sunk in my chest as I realized it was the very vampire who had ‘helped’ me before.  But still, it made no sense to me.  He and his friends had told me how to _kill_ vampires, and Patrick had even let me stay the night with him and had done nothing to harm me.  Also I had successfully kidnapped Gerard and no one had stood in my way.  So what the hell was going on?

 

            But I didn’t have much time to think it over as two more gunshots rang out, and I felt the familiar pain in my shoulder before another shot hit me square in the ankle.  I was knocked to the floor again, cursing under my breath.  This time I was certainly not so lucky as to have the bullets miss bone.  I couldn’t even move my arm and I was certain my ankle was shattered.  I heard footsteps behind me- certainly Gerard.  Shit.  This was it.

 

            I was startled as I wasn’t killed just that instant, but instead I heard Mikey speak.

 

            “Gerard!  What the hell!?” he snapped.  “You said you’re not a good shot and Frank was standing _right in front of me!_ What were you trying to do, kill me instead!?”

 

            “Oh, come on, Mikey!  Vampires learn fast and I’ve gotten really good at it in-“

 

            “Gerard, _please_ stop talking to me while you’re waving around a gun in your hand!”

 

            “Fine,” I heard the sound of bullets dropping to the floor as the gun was unloaded, then tossed to the side.  “But, anyways, at least we finally got this piece of shit.”

 

            I realized Gerard was talking about me and inwardly cursed him, but was in too much pain to respond.  I knew it was over anyways.  I had known that ever since waking up cold on the forest floor.

 

            “Yeah,” Mikey said, “and he’s deeply outnumbered now.”

 

            _Deeply outnumbered?_  My brain reeled.  _But I thought there were just two of them_.

 

            Then I heard multiple footsteps approaching, and raised my head to see Patrick and Pete there as well.  Pete appeared to be unarmed like Mikey, but Patrick looked a bit weary and had a shot gun in hand.

 

            “Finally got you, you sick fuck!” Pete said, grabbing ahold of my chin roughly and pulling my head up to face him.  I simply glared at him.

 

            “Pete,” Gerard sighed, “I would avoid touching him so carelessly.  He _is_ a lot stronger than he looks.”

 

            “Hmph.” Said Pete, “Really?  I don’t think he is in _this_ condition.  Kid looks like he’s already dead.”

 

            As if to prove his point, my knees could hold me up no longer when he let go of my chin and I collapsed to the ground.  The world was spinning and blackness was seeping into my vision.  My ears began to ring and a comfort I hadn’t felt since I awoke in the forest began to seep into my veins.  Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad just go give up right here…

 

            “Heyyy! Hey!” I was distracted from _dying_ , to my irritation, my Pete’s yelling and his fingers snapping in front of my face.  “You’re not going to die just yet!  Gerard, you’re sure you didn’t hit anything important?”

 

            “Well,” Gerard said, “I did hit him pretty hard to knock him out, and injected him with venom to keep him out for a while… but I only shot him in places that definitely won’t kill him.  He should be fine.  He might just black out from the pain.”

 

            “Good.” Said Pete, smiling smugly.

 

            Wait, so I wasn’t even going to die from these injuries!?  I groaned loudly.  What else could they _possibly_ want to put me through?

 

            As if to answer my questions, Mikey acknowledged me directly for the first time since I’d seen him here.  “Get up, Frank,” he told me, disdain clear in his voice.  “I know you’re able to.  Just to your knees.”

 

            Having no other option with the four of them there easily able to overpower me, I shakily pushed myself up to my knees, feeling sick just from moving.  My head felt like it was about to burst, and the pain from wounds all over my body was unbearable.

 

            And apparently Mikey only wanted to add to those injuries, as he struck me roughly in the face.

 

            I heard Gerard chuckle and Pete whooping in amusement as Mikey said, “That’s for what you did to Gerard.”  But I barely had time to comprehend as he swiftly hit me again, this time with a blow to my eye on the other side of my face.  I was knocked to the ground again, recoiling from the blow.

 

            “And _that_ is for what you did to everyone else.  Although no pain that comes to you could ever be enough to repent for what you’ve done.” Mikey said.  “Okay… I’m done now.”

 

            “Damn, Mikey!” Pete exclaimed.  The guy never seemed to calm down or shut the fuck up.  “That’s one way to get your anger out!  Well, I say we should tie him up now.”

 

            “Agreed,” Patrick said, speaking for the first time since he’d appeared with Pete.

 

            Quickly, Pete held me down as Patrick handcuffed my arms behind my back.  Gerard grabbed ahold of the cuffs and roughly pulled me to my feet.  I visibly cringed, unable to take the pain in my leg or on the opposing ankle.  I couldn’t even stand on my left leg, and was forced to put my weight on the right one where I’d been shot in the thigh.

 

            “You’re probably wondering what exactly is going on,” said Gerard, his voice right in my ear.  “So we’ll explain for you.”

 

            “MIKEY IS GERARD’S BROTHER!”  Pete yelled, seemingly unable to control his excitement.  I stared at him in shock.  He was laughing at the irritated expressions of both Mikey and Gerard, and even Patrick geared towards him.

 

            “I’m sorry guys!” Pete said, “That was just the best part!  He didn’t even- he didn’t even _know!”_ Pete erupted into laugher once again.  “But… oh… haha…. Okay… you guys can say the rest…”  He seemed unable to calm down for a while until Mikey began talking.

 

            “Well… yeah, Frank, Gerard is my brother,” he confirmed.  I would have never guessed it.  The two didn’t really look to be all that similar, Gerard with his round face and Mikey with his sharp and angular features.  But come to think of it, the two did have the same hazel eyes and knowing smiles.  I could sort of see the similarity.  “I didn’t know it was _Gerard_ you were talking about when you first contacted me… after all we sometimes go months without talking, we’ve known each other for so long that there’s no point in keeping touch every day.  But when I met you at the bar, I was surprised to notice his smell all over you.”

 

            I felt humiliated as I realized my mistake.  How absurd was it that I was talking to the _brother_ of the man who had kidnapped me the entire time?  What the hell were the chances of that?

 

            “Well,” Mikey continued, “I didn’t do anything right then and there because I didn’t know the details of the situation, and I didn’t yet know that _Gerard_ was the one who attacked you.  Maybe you just knew him somehow and had been attacked by a different vampire?  But he called me that night, and told me that you escaped during the day.  And I knew it was you.

 

            “But I didn’t take the situation seriously.  Gerard was always on top of things and I told him I wouldn’t get involved.  I told him you were staying at Patrick’s house and I assumed you would be there until the next night… we didn’t expect you to leave so early in the morning that Patrick hadn’t even woken up yet.

 

            “Of course I called Patrick about it the next night, but I was shocked to hear you’d disappeared before he even woke up.  I headed to Gerard’s place immediately and there was no trace of him… but your scent was everywhere.  And of course, you had taken him somewhere by car so we couldn’t track you to where you’d gone…

 

            “The next few days were terrifying for me, not that you’d care.  We searched all over the surrounding cities and followed every lead we had, but turned up nothing.  But that’s when Gerard showed up again, suddenly, earlier tonight.”

 

            “I can take it from here,” Gerard said, throwing me back on the ground backwards so I was still facing him.  “After I knocked you out, Frank, I bit you and injected you with my own venom… well, the venom of a vampire is generally just used to keep a person unconscious for a long time, in actuality.  I then dragged you out here into the middle of the forest, so even if by chance you woke before I was back you wouldn’t be able to get any help.  I explained to Mikey, Pete and Patrick what kind of… _person_ you are and told them about how you’d had me locked up and had been torturing me for the past few days.  So, of course, Mikey and Pete were more than willing to help me take you down.  And even Patrick came along!”  Gerard beamed at Patrick, who gave an unsure half-smile in return.  It was clear he was not all that comfortable with the vampire in question.

 

            “And we made a decision, Frankie,” Gerard continued.  “Of course, if it was up to me, I would have killed you in an instant, but Patrick came up with a better plan.  After all, you have a whole lot of dirt on you, Frank Iero, all you needed was to get _caught_.”

 

            My heart stopped in my chest, and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, I felt tears beginning to prick at the corners of my eyes as I realized what he was suggesting.

 

            “No…” I said.

 

            “Yes, that’s right.”  Gerard said, “After all, you kidnapped me… I’m the victim here.  Luckily I was able to grab ahold of your gun and escape, right?  I clearly shot you in self-defense.  And then I was so lucky as to be able to find your phone and call 9-1-1.”

 

            “No… Gerard, please… just kill me.” I begged weakly.  “I don’t…”

 

            “What?” Gerard taunted, “You don’t want to go to prison for the rest of your life?  You don’t want to face the consequences that you deserve?”

 

            He smiled and shook his head, continuing, “There is evidence in your apartment that connects you directly to four other murders… artifacts you’ve kept, things you’re written… and that isn’t even half of all the people you’ve killed.  But it doesn’t matter.  Because even that is enough to give you the death penalty, or hopefully keep you locked up for a lifetime.”

 

            “No…” I said again.  I was a broken record.  It was hopeless. 

 

            “Have fun in jail, Frankie,” Gerard said.  In a swift and fluid movement, he was kneeling down beside me.  I didn’t know what to expect, but soon those cursed fangs were dug into my throat once again.  A cool sensation spread from the puncture wounds, and suddenly my head was heavy, my consciousness was swimming, the world drifting quickly out of view…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... so I gotta say this is technically the last chapter, but I will be writing an epilogue as well. This is the first chapter fic I have EVER finished so I'm actually quite proud of that... Thanks so much to everyone who read it all the way through <3


	11. Epilogue

It was suspicious that I had a visitor.  I never had visitors.

 

            It had been over a year for me at that point, the longest year of my life.  Of course, getting thrown into prison was almost any person’s worst nightmare.  But no one has any clue how horrible it actually is.

 

            There is no way to explain it, to put it into words.  Of course they all have a vague understanding of pain I go through, but they couldn’t possibly comprehend the magnitude of suffering I have endured.  Never allowed to leave a building you are confined to, trapped in a cell as you feel yourself going insane.  The food inedible, your bunkmates hardened criminals, ranging from horribly violent to downright insane.  And knowing you’re one of them.  Over the course of time it was becoming harder to convince myself that I was better than every other human locked behind these bars. I was no better.  It didn’t matter if I had managed to evade persecution for over a decade.  I failed.  I was caught.

 

            And my circumstances were special compared to many others in this prison.  Not everyone here was a mass murderer.  But by going through my belongings and reopening closed cases, the feds were able to connect me directly to 6 murders.  Little did they know, that wasn’t nearly half of the people I’d killed, but it was enough to land me with the death sentence.

 

            The evidence was undeniable.  And that was why a single visitor was yet to come my way.  The last time I saw my mother was at the court hearing.  With puffy, blood-shot eyes, she could hardly make eye contact with me.  Not her, nor anyone else who I’d known in my life, wanted anything to do with me.  And I couldn’t blame them.  Even now, when I was supposed to have learned my lesson, I had yet to change.  Living in close quarters with other psychos, I yearned to rip my cellmates to shreds with a passion I had never felt before.  But weapons here were practically nonexistent, and any violence was broken up almost instantly.  At least I knew why they decided to have me killed.  Because I would never adhere to the society they believed in.  I was truly a killer, and I would never change.

 

            I was lead to visitation by a guard twice my size, with my hands bound behind my back in cuffs.  Most prisoners weren’t forced to be handcuffed for something as trivial as visiting hours, but due to my circumstances, it was considered ‘unsafe’ for me to be let loose around the other criminals.  I couldn’t deny their caution, though.  Not only did I have a killing streak outside of the prison, but I’d injured at least 3 other prisoners during my stay.  After I stabbed a man in his stomach using a flimsy shank I’d created from a plastic spoon, I was no longer allowed loose in the dining hall, or any other commonplace.  I probably would have thought twice about doing such things if I knew how deeply my freedom would be limited afterwards, but at the time I was too infuriated to care.  If another prisoner threatened me, I wouldn’t stop until I saw blood.  And being threatened was almost a daily occurrence in prison.

 

            I was lead through a heavy door, into a room with a guard stationed at the back who checked us in.  There were about 5 chairs, facing a desks and topped with a thick glass window like you saw in the movies.  There were black phones next to each chair, used only to talk to whoever sat on the other side of the glass.  I scanned over the faces of those on the adjacent side- the visitors.  I felt my blood run cold as I saw none other than Gerard himself, sat at a chair on the opposite side and watching me coolly.

 

            He looked exactly the same as he had a year ago.  His skin pale as snow, jet-black hair falling in loose strands down to his chin.  He was dressed in all black, topped with a grey and black scarf.  He looked almost impatient, as he leaned back in his chair and raked his eyes over me as I was led towards the empty chair across from him.

 

            I felt my body shake with nerves, trying to calm myself down but unable to in the strange mix of intense emotions I was feeling.  The guard sat me down in the empty chair across from Gerard, removing my handcuffs for the time being.  I felt as if I was locking eyes with the devil as I faced Gerard.  He simply smirked in the way he does, reaching for the phone as I, with a trembling hand, did so as well.

 

            “Prison has really worn you down, huh Frankie?” Was the first thing he said to me.  I knew he was analyzing each and every flaw I saw on myself in the mirror every morning.  My hair was back to its natural brown, longer than usual and greasy- the showers here were disgusting, and I bathed as rarely as possibly.  I had lost at least 20lbs, hardly able to bring myself to eat the food they served in here, and it showed that I was horribly underweight.  And around my eyes were dark circles, deeper than ever before from lack of sleep.  I looked like a fucking mess, and I knew it.  And I hated that now Gerard knew it, too.

 

            “How did you get in here?” I snapped.  I glanced at the security guard stationed right behind me, prepared to apprehend me should I make a move. “I thought only family was allowed.” I muttered.

 

            “Of course, I’m your stepbrother.  Or have you forgotten?” Gerard said, smirking still.

 

            I grimaced, accepting the fact that he had somehow tricked them into letting them in.  “What do you want?” I demanded.

 

            “I just wanted to give my heartfelt goodbye,” Gerard taunted.  The smile would not leave his face.  Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smile away with my fist.  “I heard about the verdict… It’s a shame how it may take years for them to follow through, though, with how slow our justice system is now.  Isn’t it?”

 

            I practically growled through the phone, glaring at Gerard.  “If you came here just to taunt me, then you’re wasting your time,” I said, “I deal with shit worse than this on the daily.”

 

            “And it’s what you deserve…” Gerard licked his lips, seeming to think something over.  “See you in Hell, Frankie.” He said, having decided his next statement.  “I’m sure we’ll both be there, eventually.”

 

            And with those words, Gerard hung up the phone, keeping eye contact with me until he finally turned and left the room.  Shortly after, the guard fastened the handcuffs to my wrists once again.  I thought about how Gerard was leaving the building, getting into a car and driving away.  He could go anywhere he wanted, he could go home, to a bar, drive to the fucking ocean.  He could be meeting up with Mikey, or any friends he may have, if he has any.  And I, on the other hand, was lead back to my dark cell.

 

            The days went on, as dull as each and every one before.  And more than ever, I found myself impatiently yearning for my own death.

 

            _See you in Hell,_ Gerard had said.  I hoped to God that Heaven and Hell were nothing but fiction.  I never wanted to see him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “How did it go?” Mikey asked as I entered the car.

 

            “Just fantastic,” I said, chuckling.

 

            Mikey gave me that _look_ he gives me sometimes, as if he’s waiting for me to say something else, to dig deeper.  So I did.

           

            “It was hard to see him,” I admitted, “It brings back… memories that aren’t so good.  But it feels good… to get closure.  To know he’s getting what he deserves.”

 

            “Of course,” said Mikey, nodding in agreement as we drove past the guards and exited the prison gates.

 

            Mikey was a man of few words.  We headed home in silence, for the most part, despite for the radio playing quietly from the car’s speakers.  The prison was a few hours away, in northern New York.  It was mid-winter now, and the ground was covered with a thick blanket of snow.  The snow was absolutely beautiful at night, reflecting the moon’s soft glow and radiating a quite calm.

 

            We arrived at my house around midnight, and I invited Mikey in.  We could talk over coffee as we had for decades- maybe it wasn’t _as_ good when we were human, but it still held that bitter-sweet taste, and the caffeine ignited a pleasant buzz in my veins.

 

            As the night wore on, I had the news on for background noise as Mikey and I were just talking about everything.  Reminiscing of times long ago, joking around as we always do, even making plans for the future.  Then a particular news segment distracted me from our conversation.

 

            _“…the body was found just about 30 minutes ago in the Hudson River… is dismembered… it appears to be a homicide indeed…”_

“Wait a minute, Mikey,” I felt bad cutting him off mid-sentence, but there was something more important happening.  Both of our attentions were turned fully to the news report on TV, where a tired-looking anchor was standing near the Hudson River, an ambulance and multiple police cars in the background with various uniformed crew surrounding a body bag.  According to the woman looking bored while speaking to the camera, the police had no leads on the murderer and were still unable to identify the body.  Mikey and I exchanged glances, a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth.

 

            “Maybe we should head over to the river tonight and do some investigation ourselves,” I suggested, raising my eyebrows.

 

            “Agreed,” said Mikey, returning my knowing smirk.

 

            If things went well, we would find our next victim in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, I can't believe I'm actually done.
> 
> I have been working on this for nearly a year, and it feels so good to finally finish this
> 
> Thanks so much to anyone who read it, and especially to the people who left kudos, but ESPECIALLY to those who commented. You're the ones who motivate me the most.
> 
> I can only hope that anything I write in the future receives even more attention. I am not sure how good my writing is, but I'm certain it will only do me better to keep writing and practicing.
> 
> If anyone is interested in what I will be writing in the future, I have started a new fic called Collision of the Heart that is also Frerard and has somewhat similar themes, please check it out if you liked this one, I should be updating it soon!
> 
> Much love <333

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I think somewhere in the notes of this story I advertised a tumblr I am no longer using. So just an FYI don't follow it. But I do have a new tumblr now called headfirstforhalosxo. maybe I'll make this one last.


End file.
